


Стать ферзём

by profundum1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Accidental Traveler, Drama, Fix-It, M/M, POV First Person, Ron Weasly on Slytherin, pyrokinesis
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profundum1/pseuds/profundum1
Summary: Как изменится история, если пешка на шахматной доске вдруг пойдёт не так, как должна была? [Попаданец в Рона Уизли]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	1. 1 курс: Глава 1

Когда я открыл глаза, то долго не понимал, где нахожусь. Вместо моего потолка с рассыпанными по нему звёздами, которые мы несколько дней клеили вместе с отцом, были длинные деревянные доски. Я лениво проследил взглядом причудливый узор, в который они складывались из-за совершенно разной конфигурации, и замер. А ведь действительно — каким образом в моей квартире мог появиться деревянный потолок?   
  
Я осторожно пошевелил рукой, приподнимая её над лицом, и увидел маленькую ладонь с неровно остриженными ногтями и парой заусениц. В следующее мгновение я резко подскочил на кровати, оглядываясь. Это была не моя рука. И комната точно была не моей: с кровати, на которой я сидел, её отлично было видно. Повсюду валялись старые поношенные вещи и мелкий мусор, в углу сиротливо стояла доска с незаконченной шахматной партией, окно было настежь открыто — всё это никак не могло быть моим.   
  
Мама с детства приучала меня к чистоте и порядку. Я не мог просто взять и бросить вещь на пол, не убрав её в шкаф на своё место. Хотя бы потому, что потом придётся лишний раз её гладить, а я не любил создавать себе трудности на пустом месте. Окно я тоже держал закрытым — открывал, лишь когда совсем становилось жарко — так как не любил холод. Шахматы? Я никогда не играл в шахматы и даже не мог ответить без помощи поисковика, какие фигуры участвуют в игре.   
  
Ущипнув себя за руку, я тихо зашипел — было больно. Кожа в месте щипка покраснела, но я так и не проснулся.   
  
Я почувствовал, что задыхаюсь.    
  
И тогда пришли они: воспоминания. Яркий огонь на занавесках, тлеющая сигарета, выпавшая из рук уснувшего на диване отца, мой крик «помогите!» и безрезультатные попытки открыть дверь, которая почему-то не поддавалась. В какой-то момент мне стало слишком тяжело дышать, и я осел на пол, мутным взглядом глядя на то, как чернеют мамины любимые обои в мелкий цветочек, которые она заставила поклеить нас именно в прихожей. А дальше только темнота.   
  
Вывод был очевиден до невозможности: я умер.    


Я мёртв. Меня больше нет. И отца, кажется, тоже. Сомневаюсь, что он смог бы выбраться из квартиры, охваченной огнём. Да и замок в очередной раз заклинило. Мама давно просила его заменить, но отец всё откладывал и откладывал поездку в магазин на потом. Дооткладывался. И сам я не лучше — видел же, что отец слишком сильно устаёт на работе, мог и не перекладывать очередную заботу на его плечи.   
  
Я слишком поздно заметил огонь, заслушавшись музыкой в своей комнате, а когда кинулся открывать дверь и пытаться вытащить отца, было слишком поздно.    
  
Я прижал к себе колени, обхватив их руками.   
  
Ведь если бы я не включил наушники почти на полную громкость, уйдя в себя, я бы смог заметить странный запах гари раньше? Если бы я встретил отца с работы, то смог бы проследить за тем, чтобы он пошёл курить на балкон, а не остался в комнате?    
  
Что теперь будет с мамой? А с моими школьными друзьями?    
  
Щекам стало мокро, а пара крупных капель упала на коленку, обтянутую тёмной штаниной.    
  
Снизу послышался топот и смех. Я напрягся, прислушиваясь к едва слышным голосам. Кажется, они были мужскими. И только тогда я наконец обратил внимание на то, что всё ещё нахожусь в совершенно незнакомом мне месте.

Осторожно вытерев слёзы, я поднялся с кровати, замирая от каждого неосторожного скрипа и шороха. За окном оказался большой участок с огородом. Сейчас он был пуст. Я закрыл створки окна, поморщившись от скопившейся там пыли и грязи, и снова оглянулся. Загробным миром эта комната быть не могла. Опустив взгляд вниз на свои маленькие руки, я решил, что прежде всего стоит найти зеркало.    
  
Старое зеркало нашлось с внутренней стороны двери шкафа, и я осторожно заглянул в него, тут же отшатнувшись. Это было очень странное ощущение: тело, в котором я сейчас находился, совершенно не походило на моё прошлое. Раньше я…   
  
Я осёкся. Почему-то я никак не мог вспомнить свою прошлую внешность. Осталась только уверенность в том, что она была другой.   
  
Я приблизился к зеркалу, рассматривая рыжие волосы, серо-голубые глаза и мелкие веснушки, которыми были усыпаны щёки и нос. А возле губы, кажется, был угорь. Я осторожно подцепил его пальцем, и он сразу же смазался. Я нахмурился и окончательно стёр его с лица. Это была обычная грязь.   
  
Мальчику, отражающемуся в зеркале, на вид было лет девять или десять. Я не был уверен, так как никогда не умел точно определять возраст по внешности.    
  
Снизу вновь послышался топот, и я вздрогнул, поняв, что слишком засмотрелся на свои покрасневшие от недавних слёз глаза. 

Я слышал о таких сюжетах, где главный герой переселяется в чужое тело, и даже читал пару романов на подобную тему. Но точно никогда не мог подумать, что что-то подобное произойдёт со мной. Я умер. В этом нет сомнений. Значит, после смерти я не попал куда-то за грань, а занял чьё-то место? Кого-то, кто также — возможно — любил своих родителей, слушал музыку, гулял в парках с друзьями… Куда делась душа этого мальчика, в чьём теле оказался я? Он тоже умер?

— Дети! Спускайтесь на завтрак! — снизу послышался громкий крик, и я подскочил на месте, резко захлопнув шкаф.

Мама у этого мальчика точно была. И что мне нужно делать? Спуститься вниз и признаться в том, что в теле её ребёнка появился кто-то другой? Или, может, остаться здесь?    
  
Я подбежал к кровати и, запрыгнув на неё, забился в угол. Было бы просто прекрасно, если бы появился кто-то другой, кто мог бы сказать мне: всё хорошо, тебе ничего не нужно делать, я разберусь сам.

Поймав себя на этой мысли, я встряхнулся и сжал кулаки. Да, это было бы прекрасно. Но прошлое показало мне, что никогда нельзя перекладывать проблемы на других. Общие или свои — неважно. Нужно брать себя в руки и решать их как можно быстрее.    
  
Я снова встал с кровати и решительно пошёл к двери, чтобы, открыв её, выглянуть наружу. Судя по разговорам, слышимым снизу, остальные жители дома уже спустились.   
  
— Рон! Поторапливайся!   
  
Я замер посередине лестницы.

Рон — это моё имя? Точнее, имя того, в кого я попал?   
  
Я решил, что поспешить действительно стоит, и начал спускаться вниз уверенней, продолжая оглядываться. Дом выглядел тесным и не очень опрятным. Интерьер точно был странный, я никак не мог понять, по какой логике его строили. Также на разных этажах было несколько комнат с приоткрытыми дверьми, по которым было видно, что они жилые. Моя комната при этом находилась на самом верху.

Кажется, я попал в многодетную семью.    
  
Спустившись на первый этаж и попав на кухню, я в этом убедился. Кроме двух взрослых, на кухне было много детей. И все они, как и я, были рыжими.

Обстановка казалось смутно знакомой, но я решил особо не задумываться об этом и сесть за стол на единственное свободное место. В конце концов, мне же должна была достаться хоть часть памяти бывшего хозяина тела.

Всего за столом, не считая меня, сидело шесть человек. Очевидно, родители, три старших брата и маленькая девочка, выглядящая ещё младше меня. 

— Рон, — недовольно сказала мама, накладывая мне каких-то овощей и мяса. — Почему ты так долго?

— Братец Рон снова засмотрелся… — начал один из братьев-близнецов.   
  
— ...на свои плакаты с Пушками Педдл? — закончил второй. — Надеется, что если будет преданно смотреть на них…   
  
— ...день за днём, то они наконец выиграют?   
  
— Фред, Джордж! — недовольно прикрикнула мама, стукнув ладонью по столу.

Я побледнел, так как наконец понял, почему всё вокруг казалось мне таким знакомым. Это была Нора. Не совсем такая, какой её показывали в фильмах, но всё же она. Дом семьи Уизли, героев серии книг о Гарри Поттере, Мальчике-Который-Выжил. И теперь я был её частью.   
  
После смерти я попал в тело Рона Уизли.   



	2. 1 курс: Глава 2

Осознавать то, что ты оказался внутри придуманной истории, — это очень странно. Бледный как мел, я сидел за столом в Норе и мучил ложкой рагу, приготовленное Молли Уизли. Завтрак проходил шумно. В основном из-за близнецов, но и другие члены семьи — за исключением меня и Перси — вносили свою лепту. И если Перси просто был недоволен шумом, то мне было страшно здесь находиться. 

Волшебный мир — это не то, к чему я морально подготовился, спускаясь вниз. Ситуация была хуже некуда. В «Гарри Поттере» существовало огромное количество способов выяснить, что в теле Рона Уизли оказался кто-то другой. Я не помню, чтобы в каноне говорилось о чём-то подобном, так что даже предположить не могу, что со мной сделают в итоге.

Вполне возможно, что скормят дементорам. 

Я побледнел ещё больше и придавил ложкой жирный кусок мяса, отодвигая его в сторону.

— Ронни, — вдруг сказала Молли, обратившись ко мне. Я вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Ты совсем не ешь? Заболел?

Тёплая, немного шершавая от мозолей рука прикоснулась к моему лбу, и я замер, почти не дыша.

— Нет… Всё в порядке… мама.

Молли прищурилась, пристально глядя мне в глаза, но всё же отстранилась и положила мне в тарелку ещё одну порцию.

— Ешь. После хорошего завтрака сразу станет лучше.

Конечно, я понимал, что сейчас мне стоит вести себя так, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Умирать второй раз не хотелось. Хотя бы потому, что я не мог себе представить, где или в ком окажусь в следующий раз и останутся ли у меня мои воспоминания. Неизвестность давила, и я изо всех сил держался, чтобы не сорваться в истерику.

Потому что Гарри Поттер, чёрт возьми. Книги, которые стояли в моей комнате на верхней полке и которые я перечитывал совсем недавно.

Проблема была также в том, что я не любил жирное. И несмотря на то, что это тело, очевидно, привыкло к такой пище, я не мог запихнуть в себя ни кусочка.

— Мам, мама! — Джинни позвала Молли, отвлекая её от меня. — А правда, что в этом году в Хогвартс поедет Гарри Поттер?

— Правда, дорогая, — Молли улыбнулась. — Он будет учиться вместе с Роном.

Значит, возраст я действительно определил неправильно. День рождения у Рона первого марта, так что ему уже исполнилось одиннадцать. 

— Я тоже хочу в Хогвартс! — Джинни надула губы, когда близнецы захихикали. Молли шикнула на них.

— Не волнуйся, ты обязательно поедешь туда в следующем году.

— И Гарри Поттер даже не успеет выпуститься к тому времени. Да, братец Фордж? — Фред, если это действительно был он, пихнул Джоржа в бок.

— Именно, братец Дред!

— Прекратите, — недовольно сказал Перси, отвлёкшись от своей книги. 

— Перси, сколько раз я говорила не читать за столом? Ты же только что убирал учебник, зачем вытащил его опять?

Я отчётливо ощутил себя лишним, поэтому аккуратно отодвинул тарелку в сторону и встал из-за стола, чтобы уйти обратно в комнату Рона. Свою комнату. На этот раз Молли не обратила внимания на то, что я всё же ничего не съел, так как в этот момент была занята отчитыванием Перси. 

Поднявшись наверх, я ещё раз осмотрел комнату и решил, что внимательно изучить её содержимое мне не помешает. Как и убраться. Рон, судя по всему, был жутким неряхой и грязнулей, но я жить в такой комнате точно не мог. А к тому моменту, когда меня спросят, с чего такие перемены, я что-нибудь придумаю. 

После слов близнецов о Пушках Педдл я тщательнее всмотрелся в плакаты, висящие на стенах. Теперь, когда я знал, где оказался, на них легко угадывались игра в квиддич. Ну а шахматы, стоящие в углу, точно были волшебными. 

Когда я в первый раз начал читать книги о Гарри Поттере, я и сам мечтал стать волшебником. Думал: а вдруг это всё правда, и меня заберут в какой-нибудь Дурмстранг? В Хогвартсе оказаться я и не надеялся, потому что очевидно, что в британской школе учатся именно британцы, а я им не был. 

Очень быстро эти мечты сменились другими заботами. 

И вот я здесь.

Сверху что-то заскреблось и завыло. В тот момент я как раз вытаскивал из-под кровати старые нестиранные носки, так что, дёрнувшись, ударился затылком и зашипел от боли. 

Вот и знаменитый упырь семьи Уизли. Я осторожно вылез наружу и посмотрел на потолок. До этого момента я как-то не обратил внимания на то, что среди деревянных досок был люк. Упырь поскрёбся где-то рядом с ним, и я поёжился. Мне абсолютно не хотелось жить прямо под чердаком, зная, что там есть какая-то нечисть, причём ещё и необычная. Я точно помню, что упыри должны быть голыми, а на чердаке Уизли упырь был волосатым, о чём говорилось в книгах.

Но придётся терпеть.

Когда я собрал все разбросанные по комнате вещи в кучу, в дверь постучали. А потом её сразу же, даже не дав мне времени хоть что-то ответить, открыли. На пороге была Молли.

— Рон, — строго сказала она. — Ты так и не поел.

Я пожал плечами, не зная, что на это ответить. 

Молли тем временем с удивлением посмотрела на кучу вещей, громоздящуюся у моих ног.

— Что это ты делаешь? 

— Я… — я замялся, — в этом году я уже поступаю в Хогвартс, так что решил стать ответственнее и убраться в комнате. 

Сначала Молли удивлённо моргнула, но вскоре её лицо расплылось в радостной улыбке.

— Молодец, давно пора. Тебе уезжать уже через месяц.

Теперь я знал, что сейчас где-то конец июля.

— Где я могу взять тряпки, чтобы вытереть пыль?

Молли охнула, прикрыв рот рукой, а потом улыбнулась ещё шире.

— Я сейчас сама всё принесу, убирайся-убирайся.

Я проследил, как закрылась дверь, и задумался. Месяц — не такой уж и большой срок. Его вполне можно пережить так, чтобы особо ничем себя не выдать. А дальнейшие изменения в характере легко списать на первый учебный год в школе. Больше всего меня волновала именно она. 

Я уже убедился в том, что прекрасно понимаю и разговариваю на английском, писать пером, скорее всего, смогу тоже. Школьные предметы магглорождённые, как и я, будут учить с нуля, и в каноне той же Гермионе это не мешало быть лучшей. Но ведь в Хогвартсе будет не только учёба. Туда едет Гарри Поттер. А где Гарри Поттер — там и проблемы, к которым Рон Уизли — настоящий Рон — почти всегда был причастен.

Но я — не он. Мне бы лучше по возможности держаться от всего этого подальше. Но мои новые родители точно вступят в Орден Феникса, так что полностью событий канона не получится избежать в любом случае. К тому же я знаю будущее. Смогу ли я остаться в стороне, зная, что могу что-то изменить? Хоть что-то...

Дверь открылась, и Молли внесла в комнату ведро, наполненное водой, и половую тряпку.

Я подождал, пока она опять уйдёт, и не сдержал горького смешка. Какой смысл задумываться о чём-то глобальном, если есть проблемы ближе и серьёзней? Для начала нужно пережить месяц, оставшийся до школы, а потом уже воображать, будто я смогу что-то исправить.

***

С каждым днём, проведённым в новом теле, мне становилось легче, страх разоблачения постепенно отступал. Мои руки больше не казались мне слишком маленькими, а внешность — совершенно чужой. Молли и Артур меня почти не замечали. Артур после работы постоянно пропадал в своём гараже, а Молли крутилась на кухне. Иногда она посылала меня в сад отлавливать гномов, но в основном я пересекался с ними только за приёмами пищи. 

Работать в саду и огороде было легко. Раньше я помогал родителям на даче, и прополка гномов не сильно отличалась от той же моркови. Ну, за исключением того, что обычные сорняки не визжали. Возможно, в отличие от настоящего Рона я слишком легко соглашался помочь по хозяйству, однако у меня была отговорка о том, что я решил стать ответственнее. 

За столом я заставлял себя съесть хоть что-то и быстро убегал обратно в свою комнату, пока Молли не заметила, что я оставил большую часть приготовленного в тарелке. После второго раза она, кажется, махнула на меня рукой и уже не поднималась наверх, чтобы выяснить, почему я не доел, однако я всё равно опасался, что за столом она может начать запихивать в меня еду силой. 

С братьями дела обстояли хуже. Точнее, с близнецами, которые явно считали меня своим любимым подопытным. Я всячески избегал их экспериментальных поделок и изображал арахнофобию, если вдруг встречал паука, но долго так продолжаться не могло. В один момент Фред и Джордж всё равно меня достанут.

Поэтому я решил спрятаться у Перси.

В прошлой жизни я был тихим примерным сыном. После возвращения из школы некоторое время готовился к экзаменам, затем лазил в интернете, залипая на всё подряд, особенно — на видео о диких животных, про которых также любил смотреть программы по телевизору. Периодически я отвлекался от компьютера на книги в жанре фэнтези и вылезал на кухню за чаем и разговорами с родителями. 

В Норе не было ни компьютера, ни телевизора, и я действительно не знал, чем заняться. Если бы в комнате Рона были хоть какие-нибудь книги, не связанные с квиддичем, который меня уже немного достал, я бы начал читать их. Вот только книг не было.

Несмотря на мою любовь к уединению, у меня были друзья. Лучшие друзья, каких только можно представить. Мы обсуждали прочитанные книги, компьютерные игры, вместе бегали по школьным коридорам и выпрыгивали на улицу через открытое окно на первом этаже в столовой; на выходных бродили по всему городу, отыскивая интересные места и подкармливая бездомных животных.

С друзьями я становился раскованней, хотя они всё равно постоянно твердили, что я «слишком спокойный, бро», «ну ты хоть кашляй иногда, чтобы мы понимали, что ты живой и с нами, а не остался позади наедине с котом», «ты заснул или опять сильно задумался?». 

Конечно, мне была нужна компания. Особенно сейчас, когда я очутился в чужом для меня мире и всё ещё пытался к нему приспособиться. Засыпая, я постоянно думал о прошлом и представлял, что мои друзья, родственники и знакомые делают без меня, как именно они устроили похороны. Я очень сильно, так невыносимо сильно хотел назад. Если бы у меня был выбор, я бы отбросил мир магии, ничуть не жалея (ну или совсем чуть-чуть). Но выбора не было.

Так что оставалось просто смириться и жить дальше. Возможно, со временем мои воспоминания потускнеют или совсем пропадут, как исчез образ моей прошлой внешности. 

Я искал, куда приткнуться в доме Уизли.

К близнецам по понятным причинам я не совался. Они прекрасно проводили время друг с другом. 

Как общаться с Джинни, я не знал. У меня никогда раньше не было младших сестёр, я вообще был единственным ребёнком в семье. С девочками я не дружил тоже, поэтому предпочитал неловко избегать её общества.

Оставался только Перси. Даже если бы я не читал книги о Гарри Поттере, я бы всё равно понял, что он очень умный. И упрямый, раз постоянно таскает книги даже за обеденный стол, ругаясь с мамой. Перси уже учился в Хогвартсе и мог ответить на мои вопросы по поводу школы, чтобы в будущем не возникало проблем, если меня спросят, откуда я это знаю.

Когда я предложил составить Перси компанию, он сильно удивился. 

— О квиддиче ты можешь поговорить с близнецами, — хмуро сказал он, собираясь скрыться в своей комнате с книгами.

Я заинтересованно посмотрел на обложку той, что лежала сверху. Это был учебник по Зельеварению за четвёртый курс. Видимо, Перси решил повторить школьную программу.

— Вообще-то я хотел, чтобы ты рассказал мне о Хогвартсе.

— Всё, что тебе нужно, ты можешь сам прочитать в «Истории Хогвартса».

Судя по тону, Перси был уверен, что читать я ничего не пойду.

— Если ты дашь почитать, то конечно. Но я хотел спросить про Хогвартс с позиции ученика. Какие преподаватели тебе больше всего нравятся, вкусная ли там еда, удобно ли в гостиной… — с каждым моим новым словом Перси выглядел всё более растерянно, но в конце концов взял себя в руки и кивнул.

— Если ты так хочешь… то пойдём.

Так я попал в комнату Перси.

В небольшом помещении на втором этаже всё было заставлено книгами. Единственное свободное место, на которое можно было присесть, это кровать, потому что стул у рабочего стола занял сам Перси. Я расправил одеяло и плюхнулся сверху, с любопытством посмотрев на стопку книг за первый курс. Перси неловко почесал нос и прокашлялся.

— Давай по порядку.

— Хорошо. Ответишь, как проходит Распределение? Фред и Джордж недавно сказали мне, что надо будет сразиться с горным троллем.

Близнецы действительно недавно сказали мне об этом.

Перси фыркнул.

— Что за глупости. Учеников распределяет Распределяющая шляпа. Ты надеваешь её на голову, и она называет твой факультет. Наша семья всегда распределялась в Гриффиндор.

Я сделал вид, что испытываю облегчение.

— А что насчёт преподавателей? 

— Самые строгие — это Северус Снейп, который ведёт зельеварение, и Минерва Макгонагалл — профессор трансфигурации и декан Гриффиндора. На первом занятии она любит сразу же давать практику, а профессор Снейп — задавать вопросы по первым главам учебника.

— Для тебя это точно было легко, — после моих слов Перси немного расслабился и даже повеселел. 

Все люди любят похвалу.

С каждым новым вопросом он расслаблялся всё больше, и его ответы становились красочней и подробней. Я даже заслушался, когда он перешёл к самому описанию замка, спален факультета и библиотеки. 

Я почувствовал, что появилась первая тонкая ниточка, связывающая меня с этим миром. И, возможно, однажды я с лёгким сердцем смогу назвать его своим.

***

Приближался день рождения Перси. Общаясь с ним каждый день, я понимал, что он сильно нервничает. Письмо из Хогвартса со списком для пятого курса ещё не приходило, так что скорее всего его пришлют именно в этот день. В этом году Перси предстояло сдавать СОВ, но нервничал он совсем не поэтому. Просто старосты факультета, в том числе Чарли Уизли, выпустились, и Макгонагалл должна была назначить на эти места кого-то другого. И Билл, и Чарли были старостами Гриффиндора, и Перси очень сильно хотел пойти по их стопам, но переживал, что окажется недостоин значка. 

Я ненавязчиво его поддерживал, хотя очень хотелось просто взять и сказать, что всё будет хорошо и Макгонагалл всё-таки сделает Перси старостой. Однако приходилось сдерживаться и молчать.

Родители метаний сына не замечали. 

В нужный день Перси сидел как на иголках. Я косился на него со своего места за столом и мучил баранину, перекатывая её по тарелке. 

К сожалению, уйти рано сегодня нельзя, хотя соблазн был велик, ведь Молли наготовила особенно много еды и даже десерт. Но оставить брата в его день рождения — это некрасиво.

Со стороны окна послышался громкий стук. Все оглянулись. За стеклом туда-сюда ходила почтовая сова. Выглядела она очень недовольной, и я её понимал: если бы я был почтовой совой, мне бы тоже не понравилось, что я не могу залететь в дом и доставить письмо адресату.

— Ох, Артур, мы совсем забыли открыть окно! — Молли подорвалась с места, усаживая обратно за стол вставшего было Перси. Тот неотрывно смотрел на письмо, явно желая открыть его как можно скорее, но когда оно оказалось у него в руках, отчего-то засомневался. 

— Открывай, — прошептал я. Перси посмотрел на меня в ответ с благодарностью.

Наконец он открыл письмо и вытащил оттуда письмо с покупками на новый год и значок старосты.

— Поздравляю, Перси! — вскочив, я подбежал к нему и потрепал по плечу. 

Перси выглядел так, будто сейчас упадёт в обморок от счастья.

Молли радостно заахала, а Артур вцепился Перси в другое плечо. Честно говоря, мне показалось, что ещё немного — и его руку просто-напросто оторвут. И хорошо, что не правую. Я, как раз державший Перси за правое плечо, поспешил отстраниться. 

Даже близнецы поздравили Перси. Подозреваю, из своих коварных планов на брата-старосту, но всё же.

Спустя пару дней отец, возвращаясь с работы, принёс с собой сову, которую гордо вручил Перси в награду за хорошую учёбу. Сову назвали Гермесом.

Но не только Перси получил нового питомца. После того, как у него появилась личная сова, брат решил отдать мне свою крысу. И, честно говоря, вот о ней я совсем забыл и даже не обращал внимания на пустую клетку в углу комнаты — крыса не любила сидеть взаперти — так был увлечён рассказами Перси о Хогвартсе.

Я держал в руках Коросту и не знал, что мне делать: скривиться от отвращения, выбросить анимага куда подальше, сделав вид, что крыса умерла от старости, или терпеть ради событий третьего курса. Здравый смысл говорил, что лучше выбрать последний вариант. 

Я попытался улыбнуться Перси и сказал «спасибо». Мне повезло, что он в очередной раз отвлёкся на Гермеса, так что не заметил моей недовольной гримасы. 

В тот момент, когда мне подарили отвратительного мужика в бегах, притворяющегося крысой, я вдруг осознал, что у моего попадания кроме плюсов есть и огромные минусы.

Например, то, что семья Уизли была бедной. Пока я бегал по заросшему саду, раскидывая гномов, или сидел за общим столом, то не особо задумывался об этом. Ну одет в старые, много раз перештопанные вещи и одет. В конце концов, я привёл всё в относительный порядок после самодурства прошлого хозяина тела. 

Но сейчас я подумал — каково мне будет в Хогвартсе? Семья Уизли привыкла к своей бедноте, так что здесь мой внешний вид никого не заботит. Судя по грязи на лице в самый первый день моего пробуждения в мире Гарри Поттера, чистота и опрятность тоже. Вот только новые знакомые судят по одёжке. Как и преподаватели — вполне возможно, что первое впечатление об ученике они пронесут с собой все семь лет его обучения в Хогвартсе.

К сожалению, ничего поделать с этим я не мог.

Новую одежду покупали близнецам, потому что их двое, и Джинни, потому что она девочка. Рону же всё доставалось от старших братьев. И если от Перси ещё можно было ожидать хорошего обращения, то забота близнецов оставляла желать лучшего — особенно если в этой одежде они играли в квиддич или изобретали какую-то пакость.

И мне в очередной раз приходилось смириться. 

Единственное, с чем я мириться точно не желал — это волшебная палочка. Я помнил, что по канону Рону она досталась от старшего брата Чарли и была в ужасном состоянии. А если палочка в ужасном состоянии, то это повлияет и на волшебство волшебника, который ей пользуется. 

Я судорожно пытался придумать, что можно сделать.

Ещё спустя пару дней Артур вернулся с Косой аллеи, где купил то, что нельзя было найти у нас дома. Меня, первокурсника, это не касалось, хотя я до последнего надеялся, что история вдруг пойдёт не так, и меня возьмут выбирать новую палочку к Олливандеру. 

— Ронни, милый, иди сюда, — позвала Молли, когда я спустился к ней из своей комнаты. Я дождался того момента, когда близнецы скрылись в своей комнате, и только тогда показался перед ней, обречённо глядя на письмо от Чарли, которое Молли держала в руках.

Рядом на столе лежал почти бездыханный Эррол — домашняя сова семьи Уизли. Когда я читал книги в прошлом мире, то очень сочувствовал ему, а сейчас, попав сюда, только убедился в том, что Артуру с Молли давно пора купить кого-то нового и не мучить старую птицу. Пользоваться Гермесом Перси, увы, никому не разрешал. Хотя как-то по секрету он сказал мне, что я смогу иногда брать Гермеса в школе. Но только если очень редко. 

Молли отдала мне письмо от Чарли и потрепала по голове.

— Чарли прислал тебе свою старую палочку. Помнишь, я как-то давала тебе свою? Ты сказал, что почувствовал тепло, так что я попросила Чарли об одолжении. Он всё равно уже купил новую, а в этой тоже волос единорога, как и в моей.

Я сглотнул, открывая конверт. 

Палочка выглядела ужасно: вся покоцанная, её древесина в некоторых местах так истончилась, что оттуда показался белый волос.

— А если она мне не подойдёт?.. — осторожно спросил я, не поднимая головы. 

— Конечно, подойдёт, вы же братья, — мягко сказала Молли и отошла в сторону. Артур к этому времени уже исчез. 

Она даже не хочет убедиться, что я точно смогу колдовать этой палочкой?

Я взял бывшую палочку Чарли в правую руку. Холодное дерево очень неуютно ощущалось в ладони, и моё сердце сжалось. В какой-то момент я подумал, что с новой душой, попавшей в это тело, оно совсем не сможет колдовать. Но если бы это было так, моё имя исчезло бы из книги Хогвартса, верно? И тогда директор Дамблдор прислал бы об этом письмо. 

Когда я взмахнул палочкой, моя рука дрогнула. Ничего не случилось.

— Мама! — мой голос сорвался. Молли уронила полотенце. — Она холодная и не слушается!

Молли нахмурилась, подходя ближе.

— Не говори ерунды, — строго сказала она. — В ней волос единорога, она должна тебе подойти. 

— Но она не подходит!

Я дрожал.

Меня разрывали сомнения: а что, если у семьи Уизли совсем нет денег на новую палочку? Тогда я вообще останусь без неё? Как бы моё желание получить новую палочку не обернулось ещё бóльшими проблемами. 

Молли взяла у меня палочку и взмахнула ей, наколдовав слабый люмос.

— Видишь? Она в порядке.

Я отобрал её обратно, пока Молли не ушла, и взмахнул. Вновь ничего не случилось.

Молли нахмурилась ещё сильнее. Только теперь на её лице было написано не раздражение.

— Ронни… — Молли закусила губу и каким-то печальным, болезненным взглядом посмотрела мне в глаза. Я отчётливо осознал то, что она боялась мне сообщить: денег на новую палочку попросту не было. 

Молли забрала у меня палочку Чарли и вместо неё протянула свою. Я аккуратно взял её и взмахнул, хотя уже знал, что ничего не получится. Так и случилось: вторая палочка с волосом единорога тоже не сработала. Мне нужна была другая.

Я отвернулся, чтобы не видеть реакцию Молли.

Спустя ещё пару дней меня отвели в лавку Олливандера, и я старался не задумываться о том, чего это стоило моим новым родителям.


	3. 1 курс: Глава 3

Первого сентября в Норе царила суматоха. Молли носилась между нашими чемоданами, проверяя, точно ли всё на месте. Мой она сначала хотела собирать сама, но я настоял на том, что уж со своими вещами справиться точно смогу и не хочу лишний раз её утруждать. На самом деле с ними, особенно с одеждой, дела обстояли хуже некуда, но я не отчаивался, ведь теперь у меня хотя бы была хорошая волшебная палочка.

Боярышник и сердечная жила дракона. Когда я взял её в руку, то сразу же понял, что она моя: то ощущение единения просто не описать словами. В моей руке палочка горела огнём, я сжимал её изо всех сил и чувствовал, что всё будет в порядке, все мои проблемы разрешимы, пока палочка остаётся рядом. В тот момент я как никогда ощущал себя настоящим волшебником.

«Так-так, боярышник… Палочка для конфликтной натуры или волшебника, проходящего период потрясений. Волнуетесь перед Хогвартсом? — сказал Олливандер, отвлекая меня от созерцания долгожданной покупки. — Глядите в оба: при неумелом обращении с вашей палочкой наложенные ею заклятия могут вернуться обратно».

За месяц, проведённый в Норе, я смог привыкнуть к творящемуся на каждом углу волшебству, но Косая аллея всё равно ошеломляла. Я увидел Гринготтс, магазин мадам Малкин, кафе Фортескью и другие известные места, о которых раньше мог только мечтать, когда читал о них на бумаге.

Сжимая в кармане волшебную палочку и стараясь не отставать от Молли и Артура, я осознал: несмотря на грядущую войну — которая казалась чем-то далёким и неясным — я попал в чудесный мир. У меня был Перси и у меня была магия.

Я перевёл взгляд на клетку, стоящую возле чемодана.

А ещё у меня были проблемы. Мне действительно хотелось бы как-то помочь Сириусу Блэку, однако я не представлял, как это сделать, не вызвав никаких подозрений. Я не мог просто подойти к какому-то преподавателю и сказать, что моя крыса — анимаг.

Питер пошевелился и вытянул лапки, на одной из которых не хватало пальца. Я вздрогнул и незаметно отодвинулся подальше.

Перси очень просил позаботиться о Коросте, так что я не мог расстроить его, не приняв подарок. Тем не менее от Питера, по понятным причинам, хотелось держаться подальше. Спать с ним и возиться, как канонный Рон, я не буду, но следить за крысой придётся. Если Питер поймёт, что что-то не так, он может убежать от меня, и что тогда делать?

Питер был важным доказательством невиновности Сириуса Блэка. У меня сдавливало горло, когда я думал о том, как много зависит от того, насколько тщательно я буду следить за этой крысой.

— Ронни, поднимайся, мы выезжаем! — Молли встряхнула меня за плечо, вырывая из потока мыслей. Чемоданы уже были погружены в машину Артура. — Бери Коросту в руки.

Я предельно аккуратно взял клетку с крысой, стараясь не прислонять её к свитеру, и поспешил за Молли. Мы выезжали на вокзал Кинг-Кросс. 

На самом деле меня ещё в прошлой жизни волновал вопрос о том, зачем абсолютно всем ученикам ехать в Хогвартс на поезде, если можно переместиться тем же камином. И в моём прошлом мире я видел много бессмысленных традиций, но логика волшебников в «Гарри Поттере» всё равно поражала.

На вокзале было многолюдно. Я шёл чуть в стороне от остальной семьи, делая вид, что не с ними, когда на нас косились обычные люди. Наверное, я единственный был одет так, чтобы без проблем скрыться среди магглов. Особенно странно смотрелась Джинни, одетая в красивое платье с резиновыми сапогами. 

На самом деле я всё же попытался сказать Молли и Артуру, что, когда гулял по деревне Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул, я не видел, чтобы магглы так одевались, но меня не послушали.

— Я так и думала, что тут будет целая толпа магглов… — довольно громко посетовала Молли. Я почувствовал, как стыдливо краснею. — Так, какой у вас номер платформы?

Я недоумённо покосился на неё, вспоминая, что ещё в машине Молли несколько раз велела близнецам вести себя спокойно на платформе девять и три четверти. Артур, кстати, с нами не пошёл, а остался сидеть за рулём.

— Девять и три четверти, — пропищала Джинни, дёргая Молли за рукав. — Мам, а можно, я тоже поеду...

Мы остановились.

А я понял, что прекрасно знаю эту сцену, и незаметно оглянулся. Невысокий паренёк в очках с круглыми стёклами с огромной тележкой стоял возле одной из колонн, явно прислушиваясь к разговору. Он несколько отличался от Дэниэла Рэдклиффа, но всё равно я сразу понял, что это Гарри Поттер. Потрёпанная одежда на пару размеров больше и полярная сова, спокойно сидящая в клетке, не оставляли сомнений. Впрочем, если бы я не был знаком с каноном, то никогда бы не признал в этом мальчике героя Магической Британии — слишком уж обычным он выглядел.

— Ты ещё слишком мала, Джинни, так что успокойся. Ну что, Перси, ты иди первым. 

Джинни, которая сходила с ума от понимания, что мы целый год проведём вместе с Гарри Поттером, пока она будет сидеть дома, обиженно надулась. Перси кивнул, и, помахав мне на прощание, скрылся в зачарованном проходе. 

— Фред, ты следующий, — скомандовала Молли. 

— Я не Фред, я Джордж, — ответил один из близнецов. — Скажи мне честно, женщина, как ты можешь называть себя нашей матерью? Разве ты не видишь, что я — Джордж? 

— Джордж, дорогой, прости меня… — Молли выглядела искренне виноватой, а я подумал, что если бы Молли не различала собственных сыновей, то они могли перепутаться ещё в младенчестве. И тогда далеко не факт, что близнецы сами знают, кто из них Джордж, а кто — Фред.

— Я пошутил, на самом деле я Фред, — сказал Фред-или-Джордж и двинулся вперёд. Второй близнец крикнул ему вслед, чтобы он поторапливался.

Будет прекрасно, если когда-нибудь я смогу их различать. 

Вскоре перед барьером остались только Молли, я и Джинни. Ну и Гарри Поттер, который уже направлялся к нам.

— Извините меня, — робко произнес он, подходя совсем близко.

— Привет, дорогуша, — сказала Молли. — Первый раз едешь в Хогвартс? Рон, мой младший, тоже новичок. 

Она показала на меня, и я махнул рукой. 

Интересно, о чём подумал Гарри Поттер, впервые увидев меня? Я был довольно высоким, тощим и, не считая ярких волос, тоже совершенно обычным. Хотя у моего тела, в отличие от канонного описания, не было больших рук и ступней. И нескладным я себе не казался — или это просто было заметно только со стороны. В общем, во мне ничего не выдавало бы волшебника, даже будь я одет в другую одежду.

— Да, — ответил Гарри Поттер. — Но дело в том... дело в том, что я не знаю, как...

— ...как попасть на платформу, — понимающе закончила Молли. — Не беспокойся. — Она подмигнула. — Всё, что тебе надо сделать, — это пройти прямо через разделительный барьер между платформами девять и десять. Самое главное — тебе нельзя останавливаться и бояться, что ты врежешься в барьер. Если ты нервничаешь, лучше идти быстрым шагом или бежать. Знаешь, тебе лучше пойти прямо сейчас, перед Роном. 

— Э-э-э... ладно…

Я отвернулся, не глядя на то, как Гарри Поттер проходит в барьер. Гораздо интересней было следить за полицейским, который в упор не замечал, как прямо у него под носом происходит что-то странное.

— Ронни, — окликнула меня Молли. — Давай, иди. Мы с Джинни пройдём следом.

Крепко вцепившись в тележку с чемоданом, я потащил её вперёд. Барьер приближался. Перед тем, как пройти сквозь него, я поймал себя на том, что задерживаю дыхание. Но всё было в порядке — маггловская сторона осталась позади, а я оказался на платформе девять и три четверти. 

От «Хогвартс-экспресса» шёл дым. Отовсюду слышалось совиное уханье и кошачье мяуканье. Я отошёл в сторону, чтобы не мешать Молли и Джинни, и внимательно осмотрелся в поисках близнецов и Перси. Последний, скорее всего, уже ушёл в вагон старост, но Фред и Джордж точно должны были ждать нас. Несмотря на приметный цвет волос, найти их было не такой уж простой задачей, потому что людей на платформе действительно много.

— Фред? Джордж? Вы здесь?! — выкрикнула мама, когда прошла через проход и, как и я, не увидела близнецов.

— Мы идём, мам! 

Близнецы показались из вагона поезда, а я вспомнил, что они помогали Гарри Поттеру, узнав его имя.

— А где Перси? — спросила Молли.

— Вон он идёт, — ответил Фред. 

Перси действительно вышел попрощаться. Я улыбнулся, увидев значок с буквой «С», приколотый к школьной форме, в которую он уже успел переодеться. 

— Я всего на секунду, мам, — бросил он. — Я там, в самом начале поезда, у старост свой вагон, — Перси обернулся ко мне. — Заходи, если что-то понадобится, и лучше сразу переоденься в школьную форму, чтобы потом не торопиться.

— Хорошо, Перси. 

— А почему это, собственно, у Перси новая форма, а у нас старая? — вдруг спохватился Джордж.

— Потому что он теперь староста. — По-моему, сразу было понятно, что одним Гермесом Молли и Артур не ограничатся. — Ну, дорогой, желаю тебе хорошей учебы. Пришли сову, когда доберётесь до места. 

— Конечно, — Перси слегка улыбнулся, когда Молли поцеловала его в щёку. — Рон, не забудь выпустить Коросту погулять в купе.

Я нехотя кивнул. Никого выпускать я не собирался.

Перси ушёл, а Молли повернулась к близнецам. 

— Так, теперь вы двое. В этом году вы должны вести себя хорошо. Если я ещё раз получу сову с известием о том, что вы что-то натворили — взорвали туалет или... 

— Взорвали туалет? — изумился один. 

— Мы никогда не взрывали туалетов. 

— А может, попробуем? — хмыкнул второй. 

— Отличная идея, спасибо, мам. 

— Это не смешно, — отрезала Молли. — И приглядывайте за Роном. 

— Не бойся, мы не дадим крошечку Ронни в обиду… — глумливо протянули близнецы, посмотрев на меня. 

— Я и сам не дам себя в обиду, — бросил я с как можно более безразличным видом.

Близнецы фыркнули. 

— Да, мам, ты себе и представить не можешь. Угадай, кого мы только что встретили в поезде?

При этих словах я как можно незаметнее вытащил из тележки чемодан, взял клетку с Коростой и скрылся в поезде. О том, что близнецы встретились с Гарри Поттером, я знал и так, а неловко прощаться с Молли мне не хотелось. Одного месяца недостаточно для того, чтобы начать воспринимать её как настоящую маму, так что все её родительские жесты и изредка перепадающие знаки внимания меня смущали. 

Я думал, что быстро найду свободное место, но все купе у меня на пути уже были заняты. Я раз за разом стучал в новую дверь, но за ней уже сидели по два или три человека, которые активно общались. Мешать сформировавшимся компаниям мне не хотелось, так что я неловко извинялся и шёл дальше. 

Поезд тронулся с места.

Наконец за очередной дверью оказался единственный пассажир. И это был Гарри Поттер. Кажется, история склонна стремиться к известному мне канону любыми путями — в книге свободные места вроде бы были. 

— Эм, привет? — смущённо спросил я. — Ты не против, если я сяду с тобой? Везде было занято.

Гарри Поттер кивнул мне, и я затащил внутрь чемодан и клетку с Коростой. Крысу я поставил в угол купе, накрыв её прихваченной с собой тряпкой. Гарри Поттер недоумённо следил за моими действиями. 

— Она уже старенькая, так что думаю, ей стоит поспать, — ответил я на невысказанный вопрос. 

— Разве так делают не с птицами?

— С ней тоже сработает, — уверенно ответил я и оставил крысу в покое.

Дверь открылась, и внутрь заглянули близнецы.

— Эй, Рон! Мама заметила, что ты ускользнул из-под её крылышка. Даже не надейся, что потом тебе не достанется. И да, мы пойдём. Там Ли Джордан едет в двух вагонах от нас, он с собой гигантского тарантула везёт.

Я сделал вид, что мне поплохело. 

Думаю, если бы мой бывший учитель музыки, который вёл у нас в школе театральный кружок, увидел бы, как достоверно я изображаю арахнофобию благодаря его урокам, он бы прослезился. 

— Гарри, мы так тебе и не представились. — Близнецы улыбнулись. — Фред и Джордж Уизли. А это наш брат Рон. Ещё увидимся.

Когда они скрылись, я решил уточнить:

— Гарри?..

— Гарри Поттер.

Кивнув, я полез в чемодан, чтобы вытащить учебник зельеварения. Специально положил его сверху, чтобы почитать в дороге.

— Рон Уизли. Приятно познакомиться.

Слегка улыбнувшись, я уткнулся в книгу. Гарри растерянно молчал. Скорее всего, он ожидал немного другой реакции. 

— У тебя в семье все волшебники? — наконец спросил Гарри после нескольких минут в молчании, прерываемом периодическим шелестом страниц, когда убедился, что я не собираюсь начинать разговор первым.

Я закрыл книгу, откладывая её в сторону.

— У меня есть родители, пять старших братьев и младшая сестра. Мы все чистокровные волшебники. Однако я слышал, что у мамы есть брат-бухгалтер, который живёт в мире магглов. Мы о нём никогда не говорим, так что, скорее всего, он сквиб.

— Сквиб?

— Сквибы — это люди, которые рождаются в семье волшебников, но не могут колдовать. — Я сделал вид, что задумался. — Ты рос не в магическом мире, верно? Раз не знаешь, кто такие сквибы.

Гарри кивнул.

— Да, я рос с тётей, дядей и двоюродным братом. Они ужасные.

Гарри рассказал мне о том, как донашивал за Дадли старую одежду и никогда не получал нормальных подарков на дни рождения. Я сочувственно посмотрел на него.

— В Хогвартсе у тебя обязательно появятся друзья, которые будут дарить тебе много подарков.

Гарри широко улыбнулся.

— Кстати, пока Хагрид мне не рассказал, я даже не знал о том, что я волшебник. И ничего не знал о своих родителях и о Волдеморте…

Я кашлянул.

— У волшебников не принято называть его имя.

Гарри погрустнел.

— Я столько всего не знаю… Боюсь, что когда приеду в школу, то буду самым худшим учеником.

— В школе много тех, кто рос у магглов, и они тоже отлично учатся. Кстати, их называют магглорождённые — волшебники, у которых родители не маги. — Я поднял книгу по зельеварению. — Советую в первую очередь начать читать этот учебник. Мой брат говорил мне, что профессор Зельеварения любит спрашивать на первом уроке. 

За разговором время проходило незаметно. 

Примерно в половине первого из тамбура донесся стук, а затем в купе заглянула проводница с тележкой сладостей. Как и в каноне, Гарри накупил огромную кучу всего. Я же достал припасённые сэндвичи с копчёной говядиной. Они получились относительно нормальными, и я вполне мог их есть. В отличие от канонного Рона, говядину я любил — в основном за то, что она не отягощена лишним жиром. Жаль только, что Молли я этого не говорил, а былые предпочтения сына она не помнила. Это было очень показательно.

— Приятного аппетита, — сказал я.

— Спасибо, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Кстати, угощайся.

— И тебе тоже спасибо.

Я радостно потянулся к шоколадной лягушке, желая проверить, не убежит ли она от меня в окно. Гарри взял одну тоже и вытащил карточку Дамблдора.

Ещё некоторое время спустя в дверь постучали.

— Извините, — сказал полненький мальчик, в котором я признал Невилла Лонгботтома. — Вы тут не видели жабу?

— Нет, не видели. Но ты можешь пойти в вагон старост и попросить помочь их найти тебе жабу заклинанием. Мой брат, которого зовут Перси Уизли, точно с этим справится.

— Спасибо! — Невилл скрылся за дверью.

— Твой брат староста? — спросил Гарри.

— Да, староста Гриффиндора. Вся моя семья учится там, так что, скорее всего, я попаду к ним.

— Скорее всего?

Я пожал плечами.

— Сложно загадывать что-то наперёд. Вполне возможно, шляпа выберет мне другой факультет. Если что, то я говорю о Распределяющей шляпе. Её надевают на голову, чтобы она решила, куда ты пойдёшь. 

— А если я не буду согласен с её выбором? — Гарри поёжился.

— Шляпу можно и уговорить, так что не волнуйся. — Я вытащил волшебную палочку. — Но я думаю, что факультет не имеет значения. Ты в любом случае учишься в Хогвартсе волшебству. Программа одна и та же. А с друзьями можно общаться и за пределами гостиной. 

Дверь купе снова открылась. За ней стояла девочка с копной пышных каштановых волос и выступающими передними зубами, из-за чего она немного напоминала бобра.

— Никто не видел жабу? Невилл её потерял, а я помогаю ему её отыскать. Так вы её видели или нет?

— Мы уже говорили ему, что не видели жабу, и посоветовали Невиллу обратиться к старостам. 

— О, ты колдуешь? — девочка зашла в купе и села рядом со мной. Я поджал губы. Всё же Гермиона в начале первой книги была достаточно раздражающей.

— Нет, вытащил её просто так.

Девочка фыркнула.

— А я тут взяла из книг несколько простых заклинаний, чтобы немного попрактиковаться, — и всё получилось. В моей семье нет волшебников, так что я была ужасно удивлена, когда получила письмо из Хогвартса, — я имею в виду, приятно удивлена, ведь это лучшая школа волшебства в мире. И конечно, я уже выучила наизусть все наши учебники — надеюсь, что этого будет достаточно для того, чтобы учиться лучше всех. Да, кстати, меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер, а вас? 

— Я — Рон Уизли, — ответил я, смотря на Невилла, который мялся в дверях.

— Гарри Поттер, — представился Гарри. 

— Ты действительно Гарри Поттер? — взгляд Гермионы стал очень внимательным. — Можешь не сомневаться, я всё о тебе знаю. Я купила несколько книг, которых не было в списке, просто для дополнительного чтения, и твоё имя упоминается и в «Современной истории магии», и в «Развитии и упадке Тёмных искусств», и в «Величайших событиях волшебного мира в двадцатом веке».

— Да? — только и вымолвил Гарри. Он был слишком ошеломлён, чтобы сказать что-то более внятное. 

— Господи, неужели ты не знал? — удивилась девочка. — Если бы я была на твоём месте, я бы прочитала о себе всё, что можно найти в книгах. 

— Хорошо, что ты не на его месте, — быстро сказал я. Гермиона непонимающе посмотрела на моё посмурневшее лицо, а потом побледнела, когда осознала, на что я намекнул.

— Ладно, мы тогда с Невиллом пойдём к старостам, чтобы забрать его жабу…

Дверь закрылась. Я повернулся к застывшему Гарри.

— Мы, должно быть, скоро приедем. Стоит переодеться.

Школьная мантия выглядела гораздо лучше, чем связанный Молли свитер, а впереди предстоит ещё одна встреча. 

— И правда.

— Кстати, хочешь, я расскажу тебе о квиддиче? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Интересный факт о боярышнике, который не был включён в главу: Мастер волшебных палочек Грегорович писал, что «из боярышника получаются странные, противоречивые палочки, полные парадоксов, потому что их породило дерево, чьи листья и цветы излечивают, а срезанные ветви пахнут смертью».
> 
> Также в главе были использованы отрывки из книги «Гарри Поттер и Философский камень» от РОСМЭН.


	4. 1 курс: Глава 4

Пока что всё, происходящее в поезде, шло по канону, не считая моего поведения. Я не стал жаловаться Гарри на то, что меня мало замечают из-за старших братьев, и говорить, что мне придётся сделать всё, чтобы превзойти их. Меня это не волновало. Я не жаждал повышенного внимания и внимания в принципе. Также я не спешил доставать Коросту и пробовать её заколдовать — хотя бы потому, что удержаться от чего-то неприятного было бы сложно. 

И всё равно разговор о волшебстве с Гермионой Грейнджер состоялся даже без этого. После него мне очень хотелось надеяться, что если я аккуратно намекну Гермионе на её ошибки в поведении — а не так, чтобы довести её до слёз — то она быстро исправится. Потому что по первому впечатлению Гермиона показалась действительно раздражающей. Я не ожидал, что при разговоре лицом к лицу это будет ощущаться столь остро. 

Я знал, что на самом деле Гермиона потрясающая, и единственное, чего ей не хватало, — это капельки сдержанности. 

Мы с Гарри переоделись. Школьная мантия была мне коротковата из-за того, что я попытался её аккуратно перешить, закрыв одно протёртое место. Молли я ничего не сказал: она и так ходила поникшая после покупки моей палочки. И хоть она старалась это не показывать, я всё равно всё видел. Провоцировать её было бы не лучшей идеей. 

С мантией скорее всего, получилось не очень. Рон точно не занимался ничем подобным, и я чувствовал, что мне не хватает ловкости рук для столь кропотливой работы. Несмотря на это, я очень старался и планировал заниматься шитьём и, возможно, вязанием дальше. Обстоятельства складывались так, что эти умения не будут лишними. 

Гарри моя мантия ничуть не волновала, за что я был ему благодарен. Его интересовал квиддич. 

— Квиддич — это волшебная игра. Её главная особенность состоит в том, что всё происходит в воздухе. Волшебники летают на мётлах. Возможно, ты видел магазины с мётлами, когда ходил на Косую аллею?

— Да, видел. Ещё мельком слышал про «Нимбус-2000».

— Новая быстрая метла, да? Действительно хорошее приобретение, если ты играешь в команде по квиддичу, ведь для игры нужна скорость. Кстати, в школе проводятся игры между факультетами. Так вот, в каждой команде по семь игроков…

Когда я перешёл к правилам и описанию мячей, в дверь постучали. Кажется, до нас наконец дошли последние посетители.

И верно: на пороге показались Драко Малфой, Винсент Крэбб и Грегори Гойл. Невысокий, ниже меня парень очень забавно смотрелся со своими прилизанными волосами и надменным взглядом. Возможно, будь он старше, это выглядело бы лучше, но сейчас я еле сдержал смешок. Растрёпанные волосы подошли бы Малфою больше — всё в нём и так выдавало настоящего аристократа до мозга костей, так что он мог позволить себе немного небрежности. 

Я вопросительно посмотрел на вошедших.

— Это правда? — с порога спросил Малфой. — По всему поезду говорят, что в этом купе едет Гарри Поттер. Значит, это ты, верно? 

— Верно, — кивнул Гарри и перевёл взгляд на его спутников. 

— Это Крэбб, а это Гойл. А я Малфой, Драко Малфой.

В этот момент я чихнул. Драко Малфой развернулся ко мне.

— А ты… Даже не буду спрашивать, как тебя зовут. Мой отец рассказал мне, что если видишь рыжего и веснушчатого мальчишку, значит, он из семьи Уизли.

Малфой демонстративно поморщился, но я обратил внимание на то, что про бедность семьи Уизли, как в каноне, он ничего не сказал. 

— Меня зовут Рон Уизли. Думаю, лучше всё-таки представиться, несмотря на то, что ты пришёл к Гарри, — спокойно сказал я.

Артур совсем недавно ругался на семью Малфоев, исходя злобой на что-то там, что сделал Люциус, однако я особо не вслушивался. Взаимное игнорирование — гораздо лучше, чем постоянные пикировки и желание ужалить побольнее. Учёба пройдёт гораздо спокойней, если я не испорчу отношения с Малфоем в первый же день, даже не доехав до школы. В конце концов, это именно у Артура с Люциусом были плохие отношения, а их дети вполне могли позволить себе остаться в нейтралитете. Ну, я очень надеялся на это.

Малфой смерил меня долгим пристальным взглядом. 

— Ты скоро узнаешь, Поттер, что в нашем мире есть несколько династий волшебников, которые куда круче всех остальных, — наконец сказал он, отвернувшись от меня к Гарри. — Тебе ни к чему дружить с теми, кто этого не достоин. Я помогу тебе во всем разобраться.

Он протянул руку для рукопожатия, но Гарри сделал вид, что не заметил этого. 

— Спасибо, но я думаю, что сам могу понять, кто чего достоин, — холодно заметил он.

— На твоём месте я бы всё же согласился, — сказал я.

Гарри вытаращился на меня. Малфой, на чьих щеках появились розовые пятна, тоже посмотрел удивлённо. 

— С чего бы? — нахмурился Гарри.

— Ты жил с магглами и действительно знаешь о волшебном мире слишком мало, чтобы так решительно отказываться от дружбы. Сначала лучше присмотреться к человеку, а потом уже что-то решать — второго шанса не будет.

Гарри, судя по его взгляду, моего мнения не разделял. 

— Не ожидал таких слов от Уизли, — протянул Малфой. Он уже успел взять себя в руки и вновь смотрел на меня свысока. 

— Мой отец, в отличие от твоего, не особо рассказывал мне о Малфоях, — я пожал плечами. — Не могу что-то утверждать с уверенностью.

Малфой хмыкнул.

— Так что скажешь, Поттер? — Малфой посмотрел на Гарри и вновь протянул ему руку.

Гарри покосился на меня перед тем, как осторожно её пожать. Малфой выглядел удовлетворённым. 

Что ж, не знаю, как всё сложится в дальнейшем, но мне хотя бы не пришлось драться в поезде. Я попробовал очередную конфету от Берти Боттс и скривился. Это был вкус жира. Кажется, вселенная издевалась надо мной. 

Малфой усмехнулся, усаживаясь на сиденье напротив меня и рядом с Гарри. Крэбб и Гойл уселись рядом со мной. При этом Крэбб умудрился потревожить клетку — Короста угрожающе завозилась, не понимая, что происходит, из-за накрывшей клетку тряпки. Я подозревал, что Питер до этого момента спал, а пошатнувшаяся клетка его взбудоражила. 

— Что это у тебя там? — спросил Малфой.

— Старая крыса, доставшаяся от старшего брата. Не советую её трогать.

Крэбб, не слушая меня, стащил ткань с клетки. Короста забилась в угол, злобно поглядывая на того, кто её потревожил. Интересно — Питер просто хотел спокойствия, или после стольких лет в форме анимага его животные инстинкты возобладали над человеческим разумом?

Гойл хихикнул, сунув в клетку палец, и тогда Короста его укусила.

И всё-таки канон в некоторых случаях был неизбежен.

Гойл поднял ужасающий крик и вскочил, обхватив другой рукой окровавленный палец. Крэбб подпрыгнул за ним, опрокинув клетку и лежащие рядом конфеты. Вскоре они скрылись за дверью. Я широко распахнутыми глазами следил за происходящим, не в силах выдавить ни слова. В купе повисло молчание.

Немного погодя я осторожно подполз к Коросте, проверил, что клетка надёжно закрыта, и опять накрыл её тканью.

— Эм, пожалуй, мне стоит найти их и извиниться. Всё же это моя крыса.

Во взгляде Малфоя сквозило гневное раздражение.

— Бешеных питомцев нужно держать подальше от нормальных людей.

— Именно поэтому я и накрыл крысу тканью. Но она не больна бешенством, так что твой друг может не волноваться.

Я встал, решив, что Крэбб и Гойл, скорее всего, побежали в ближайший туалет. Извиниться действительно было бы неплохо. К тому же, мне тоже понадобилось сходить туда. 

— Тебе не нужно извиняться, — сказал Гарри, — он сам виноват, что полез в клетку. 

— Мне в любом случае нужно выйти, — ответил я.

В ближайшем туалете Крэбба и Гойла не оказалось, но, выйдя наружу, я столкнулся с Малфоем, чему несказанно удивился. Я думал, что он воспользуется шансом пообщаться с Гарри наедине подольше.

— Не знаю, что ты задумал, Уизли, но…

— Ничего я не задумал, — перебил его я. — Просто не люблю оставлять шансы неиспользованными. 

Малфой хмыкнул. 

— Что ж, признаю, что ты оказался умнее, чем я думал.

Стоит ли мне ответить, что подобные признания мне ни к чему? Или это его разозлит? 

— Кажется, ты решил вернуться в своё купе.

— Да, — Малфой высокомерно вскинул голову. — У меня ещё есть важные дела, так что я не могу потратить всё оставшееся время на вас с Поттером. 

— Передай, пожалуйста, Гойлу мои извинения.

Сказав друг другу всё, что хотели, мы разошлись. Кажется, мне можно не опасаться каких-либо гадостей со стороны младшего Малфоя — первое время точно, но кто знает, что будет потом — и это было здорово. 

Когда я зашёл в наше купе, Гарри выглядел недовольным.

— Я уже встречался с этим Малфоем раньше, — сказал он. — И тот оскорбил Хагрида. И сейчас, когда мы встретились второй раз, он вёл себя не лучше.

— М, две встречи — это тоже не показатель. Есть люди, которые ведут себя с незнакомцами и с друзьями совершенно по-разному.

— Зачем ты его защищаешь? — Гарри нахмурился.

— Я не защищаю его. Просто не люблю оставлять шансы неиспользованными, — повторил я то же самое, что недавно сказал Малфою. — Раньше я не особо общался с кем-то, кроме своей семьи. Боюсь ошибиться. — Это, в общем-то, было правдой: за прошедший месяц я выходил из Норы всего пару раз и в ближайшей деревне ни с кем не общался. 

Гарри кивнул, удовлетворившись моим объяснением.

В этот момент дверь снова открылась, и на пороге показалась Гермиона Грейнджер. А я думал, она слишком смутилась в прошлый раз, чтобы вновь заглянуть к нам в купе.

— Что это у вас произошло? — спросила она, глянув за разбросанные по полу конфеты.

Ни Гарри, ни Малфой не стали их убирать, а я только что вернулся.

— Случайно сбросили на пол. Не обращай внимания. Мы можем тебе чем-нибудь помочь? 

— Я только что была в кабине машиниста и разговаривала с ним. Он сказал, что мы уже почти приехали. И, эм… — она замялась. — Я хотела извиниться. Я не должна была говорить того, что я сказала ранее.

— Извинения приняты, — улыбнулся Гарри. — И не волнуйся, я не обиделся.

Гермиона облегчённо вздохнула.

— Хорошо. Тогда я пойду. Молодцы, что так быстро переоделись — обычно мальчишки ничего не успевают.

Когда дверь снова закрылась, я подозрительно посмотрел на коробку конфет от Берти Боттс. Стоит ли попробовать ещё раз?

За окном начало темнеть. Поезд замедлил ход.

«Мы подъезжаем к Хогвартсу через пять минут, — разнёсся по вагонам громкий голос машиниста. — Пожалуйста, оставьте ваш багаж в поезде, его доставят в школу отдельно».

Гарри сильно побледнел, явно нервничая, и принялся рассовывать оставшиеся сладости по карманам. Я тоже взял пару шоколадных лягушек и ту самую пачку конфет Берти Боттс, решив, что попытка — не пытка.

В коридоре уже толпился народ. Я аккуратно протиснулся к выходу, потянув за собой Гарри. Поезд всё сбавлял и сбавлял скорость, пока наконец не остановился.

Мы с Гарри вывалились на неосвещённую маленькую платформу. Было холодно, и я слегка поёжился. Вскоре, когда из поезда вышло ещё больше людей, над нами зажглась большая лампа. Рядом с ней мелькнула большая тень, и наконец я услышал громкий голос Хагрида:

— Первокурсники! Первокурсники, все сюда! Эй, Гарри, у тебя всё в порядке?

Хорошо, что он не назвал его по фамилии, иначе рядом с ними столпились бы не только первокурсники, но и остальные курсы. 

— Так, все собрались? Тогда за мной! И под ноги смотрите! Первокурсники, все за мной!

Словно утята, мы пошли за уткой-Хагридом по узкой скользкой дорожке почти в полной темноте. В очередной раз споткнувшись, я тихо чертыхнулся. И всё же — почему до Хогвартса нельзя добираться камином?

— Ещё несколько секунд, и вы увидите Хогвартс! — крикнул Хагрид, не оборачиваясь. — Так, осторожно! Все сюда!

Я поднял взгляд и обмер. Передо мной был великолепный старый замок, стоявший на краю большого чёрного озера. Ни фильмы, ни книги не могли в полной мере передать то, что я видел сейчас. Окна Хогвартса отражали первые звёзды, я смотрел на них и не мог насмотреться.

Со всех сторон послышались восхищённые вздохи. Кажется, я понял, почему в начале года все приближаются к Хогвартсу именно поздним вечером.

— По четыре человека в одну лодку, не больше, — скомандовал Хагрид, указывая на целую флотилию маленьких лодочек, качающихся у берега. 

Мы с Гарри оказались в одной лодке с Гермионой и Невиллом. 

— Расселись? — прокричал Хагрид, у которого была личная лодка. — Тогда вперёд! 

Лодки двинулись. Все молчали, не сводя глаз с огромного замка. Только я пару раз оглянулся, надеясь увидеть гигантского кальмара, но его не было. 

— Пригнитесь! — крикнул Хагрид, когда мы подплыли к утёсу.

Все наклонили головы, и лодки оказались в зарослях плюща, который скрывал огромную расщелину. Миновав заросли, мы попали в тёмный туннель. 

Когда я сяду за стол Гриффиндора рядом с Перси, нужно будет спросить у него, почему так издеваются только над первокурсниками, а все остальные едут на каретах отдельно. 

Хагрид осмотрел лодки, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке и никто ничего не оставил. Невилл, кстати, крепко держал в руках свою жабу. В начале пути он успел шёпотом поблагодарить меня за то, что я посоветовал ему обратиться к старостам. 

— Лодки пусты, — заключил Хагрид и повёл нас вперёд, освещая путь большой лампой. 

В конце концов мы оказались у большой дубовой двери.

— Все здесь? — напоследок спросил Хагрид.

Когда мы вразнобой кивнули, он успокоился и, развернувшись, трижды постучал в дверь замка.

Она сразу же распахнулась. За ней стояла высокая женщина со строгим выражением лица. Это была Минерва Макгонагалл, которую безумно любил Перси, так что я улыбнулся ей. Гарри, напротив, выглядел так, будто эта женщина его пугала.

— Профессор Макгонагалл, вот первокурсники, — сообщил ей Хагрид. 

— Спасибо, Хагрид. Я их забираю.

Она повернулась и пошла вперёд, приказав первокурсникам следовать за ней. Вскоре мы дошли до дверей Большого зала Хогвартса, но сначала Макгонагалл велела нам построиться в небольшой комнате рядом. Смысла в этом я, кстати, не видел: мы прекрасно могли привести себя в порядок и перед дверьми, всё равно все вместе.

— Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс, — наконец поприветствовала нас Макгонагалл. — Скоро начнётся банкет по случаю начала учебного года, но прежде чем вы сядете за столы, вас разделят на факультеты. Отбор — очень серьёзная процедура, потому что с сегодняшнего дня и до окончания школы ваш факультет станет для вас второй семьей. Вы будете вместе учиться, спать в одной спальне и проводить свободное время в комнате, специально отведённой для вашего факультета. 

Факультетов в школе четыре — Гриффиндор, Хаффлпафф, Рэйвенкло и Слизерин. У каждого из них есть своя древняя история, и из каждого выходили выдающиеся волшебники и волшебницы. Пока вы будете учиться в Хогвартсе, ваши успехи будут приносить вашему факультету призовые очки, а за каждое нарушение распорядка очки будут вычитаться. В конце года факультет, набравший больше очков, побеждает в соревновании между факультетами — это огромная честь. Надеюсь, каждый из вас будет достойным членом своей семьи. 

Церемония отбора начнётся через несколько минут в присутствии всей школы. А пока у вас есть немного времени, я советую вам собраться с мыслями.

Оглядев нас, Макгонагалл задержалась на сбившейся мантии Невилла. Гарри постарался пригладить свои волосы. Мой вид её вроде бы удовлетворил. 

— Я вернусь сюда, когда все будут готовы к встрече с вами, — сообщила Макгонагалл и пошла к двери. Перед тем как выйти, она обернулась. — Пожалуйста, ведите себя тихо.

Мы все молчали. В отличие от многих других первокурсников, я совсем не нервничал — проходить через торжественную линейку в честь первого класса мне уже приходилось. Жаль, конечно, что свою школу я так и не закончил, но зато мог сделать это здесь. К тому же, в церемонии отбора не было ничего такого. Я просто спокойно распределюсь на свой факультет, подожду остальных и поем. Самое интересное начнётся уже на уроках.

Внезапно воздух прорезали истошные крики, и я даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности, несмотря на то, что знал, что должны появиться призраки. 

— Что?.. — начал было Гарри, но осекся.

Через противоположную от двери стену в комнату просочилось около двадцати силуэтов. Они скользили по комнате, переговариваясь между собой и делая вид, что не замечают нас. Потому что, извините, заметить огромную толпу одиннадцатилеток мог даже мёртвый. 

Наверное, такое показательное знакомство с призраками устроено для того, чтобы впечатлить нас.

— А я вам говорю, что надо забыть о его прегрешениях и простить его, — произнёс один из привидений, похожий на маленького толстого монаха. — Я считаю, что мы просто обязаны дать ему ещё один шанс... 

— Мой дорогой Проповедник, разве мы не предоставили Пивзу больше шансов, чем он того заслужил? Он позорит и оскорбляет нас, и, на мой взгляд, он, по сути, никогда и не был призраком... — Призрак в трико и круглом пышном воротнике замолчал и уставился на нас, словно только что заметил посторонних. Прекрасные актёрские способности. — Эй, а вы что здесь делаете? 

Никто не ответил. 

— Да это же новые ученики! — воскликнул Толстый Проповедник, улыбаясь собравшимся. — Ждёте отбора, я полагаю? 

Несколько человек неуверенно кивнули. 

— Надеюсь, вы попадете в Хаффлпафф! — продолжал улыбаться Проповедник — Мой любимый факультет, знаете ли, я сам там когда-то учился. 

— Идите отсюда, — произнёс строгий голос, и мы оглянулись на вновь появившуюся Макгонагалл. Она недовольно посмотрела на призраков, а потом перевела взгляд на нас. — Церемония отбора сейчас начнётся.

— Ты волнуешься? — прошептал Гарри, склонившись к моему уху.

— Нет, — также тихо ответил я.

Гарри стал выглядеть уверенней. 

— Выстройтесь в шеренгу, — скомандовала Макгонагалл, — и следуйте за мной!

Мы попали в Большой зал. Я сразу же поднял взгляд, чтобы увидеть зачарованный потолок, и тихо выдохнул «вау». Мы прошли между длинными столами, приближаясь к преподавателям и стулу, на котором стояла Распределяющая шляпа.

Я взглянул на столы, на которых стояла пустая золотая посуда, и заметил Перси. Он помахал мне рукой. Я улыбнулся и помахал ему в ответ. 

— Потолок специально так заколдовали, чтобы он был похож на небо, — прошептала Гермиона. — Я вычитала это в «Истории Хогвартса».

Я перевёл взгляд на шляпу: она как раз пошевелилась. Устроившись на стуле как можно удобней, шляпа запела про факультеты Хогвартса.

Как только песня закончилась, весь зал единодушно зааплодировал. Шляпа поклонилась всем четырём столам. Её рот исчез, и она замерла в молчании.

Вперёд шагнула Макгонагалл с длинным свитком пергамента в руках. 

— Когда я назову ваше имя, наденьте Шляпу и сядьте на табурет, — произнесла она. — Начнём. Аббот, Ханна! 

— Хаффлпафф!

За столом чёрно-жёлтых зааплодировали.

— Боунс, Сьюзен!

— Хаффлпафф!

Я решил, что стоит хлопать тоже, чтобы подбодрить тех, кто будет учиться со мной на одном курсе, хоть и не на одном факультете.

— Бут, Терри!

— Рэйвенкло! 

Теперь захлопали за столом бронзово-синих.

Мэнди Броклхерст тоже отправилась за стол факультета Рэйвенкло, а Лаванда Браун стала первым новым членом факультета Гриффиндор.

Перси как староста старался аплодировать громче всех, но у него не было шансов против близнецов. Я насмешливо фыркнул — Гриффиндор в самом деле радовался чересчур громко. 

Миллисенту Булстроуд определили в Слизерин.

— Финч-Флетчли, Джастин!

— Хаффлпафф!

Мне понемногу начало надоедать стоять посреди зала в ожидании своей очереди. Обидно, что в списке я — предпоследний.

— Финниган, Шеймус!

— Гриффиндор!

Близнецы снова закричали, и я закрыл уши руками. 

— Грейнджер, Гермиона!

Гермиона просидела под шляпой достаточно долго, но её всё же отправили в Гриффиндор.

Когда вызвали Невилла, он умудрился споткнуться и упасть, даже не дойдя до шляпы. Я сочувствующе охнул. Со стороны выглядело очень больно. 

Шляпа задумалась надолго — дольше, чем распределяла Гермиону. Но наконец она выкрикнула «Гриффиндор». 

Услышав свой вердикт, Невилл вскочил со стула и бросился к столу, за которым сидели ученики факультета, забыв снять Шляпу. Я тихо фыркнул в кулак. 

Малфою шляпа выкрикнула «Слизерин», даже не коснувшись его головы. Он довольно ухмыльнулся, кивнул Гарри и отправился к Крэббу и Гойлу.

Наконец очередь дошла и до Гарри. 

— Поттер, Гарри! 

В зале зашептались.

— Она сказала Поттер? 

— Тот самый Гарри Поттер? 

Гарри скрылся под шляпой. Я оглянулся на стол Гриффиндора, заметив, как напряжены все сидящие за ним. Переведя взгляд на Малфоя, я обнаружил, что он также устремил пристальный взгляд на Распределяющую шляпу. Преподаватели тоже выглядели очень заинтригованными её решением. 

Кроме Снейпа, пожалуй. Профессор Зельеварения выглядел именно таким, каким описывал его Перси: безумно строгим, даже в большей степени, чем профессор Макгонагалл. Его знаменитый крючковатый нос не казался неприятным, скорее, придавал лицу шарм. 

— Гриффиндор!

За столом Гриффиндора воцарилось настоящее сумасшествие. Все хлопали так, будто от этого зависела их жизнь. Близнецы вопили в голос: 

— С нами Поттер! С нами Поттер!

Облегчённо улыбающийся Гарри пожал руку всем желающим, включая дотянувшегося до него Перси, и уселся за стол, помахав мне рукой. Я показал ему большой палец. 

Церемония подходила к концу, осталось всего трое первокурсников. Лизу Турпин зачислили в Рэйвенкло, и теперь пришла моя очередь. Я, не скрывая нетерпения, уселся на стул и надел шляпу. Наконец-то. Я действительно устал стоять.

«Так-так-так, — послышалось в моей голове. — Ещё один Уизли. Хорошо, что я… Стоп».

Стоп? Я напрягся и закрыл глаза, сердце гулко забилось в груди. Если до этого, следя за церемонией, я не переживал, то эта заминка заставила меня начать нервничать.

Почему-то раньше я не задумывался о том, что шляпа может сказать директору, кто я такой.

Я задрожал.

«Удивительно. Не встречала я до этого таких Уизли, чтобы им подходил совершенно другой факультет. И не волнуйся, ребёнок, есть тайны, которым лучше остаться тайнами».

Спасибо, дорогая шляпа. Я даже не знаю, как вас отблагодарить. Но другой факультет — это какой? Неужели меня распределят на Рэйвенкло? 

На самом деле я ожидал, что могу не попасть в Гриффиндор. Рэйвенкло я подходил тоже — ценил знания и был себе на уме, о чём часто говорили мои друзья.

«Рэйвенкло? О нет, — послышался кряхтящий звук, чем-то похожий на смех. — С таким ярким отпечатком смерти тебе только одна дорога...»

В воспоминаниях заполыхал огонь. Я почувствовал резкий, неприятный запах дыма. «Помогите! Пожалуйста, помогите!» — раздавался крик на задворках моего сознания. 

— Слизерин! — провозгласила шляпа. Её крик звоном отозвался у меня в ушах, и я распахнул глаза.

Осторожно сняв шляпу, я поморщился от яркого света.

В Большом зале повисла ошарашенная тишина.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рон: Знаете ли, это выглядит как большая подстава.  
> Шляпа: Ты сам — одна большая подстава. Я чуть не обожглась, когда полезла к тебе в голову.  
> Рон: Справедливо. 
> 
> В главе были использованы отрывки из книги «Гарри Поттер и Философский камень» от РОСМЭН.


	5. 1 курс: Глава 5

В полной тишине я на ватных ногах прошёл к столу своего факультета. Слизеринцы, будто опомнившись, слегка мне похлопали, но всё равно было ясно — мне здесь не рады. Я сглотнул и собрался было сесть с самого краю, но Грегори Гойл похлопал по свободному месту рядом с собой. Я недоумённо моргнул, но присел рядом. Малфой, сидящий между Гойлом и Крэббом, усмехнулся.

— Вот уж кого я не ожидал, так это Предателей крови на Слизерине, — я промолчал. — Хотя ты вроде бы не так уж и плох. 

Я честно не знал, как отреагировать на это.

— Эм, спасибо, — промямлил я, переведя взгляд на пустую тарелку.

Теперь я сомневался, что в меня влезет хоть кусочек. 

— Расстроен, что не уговорил шляпу отправить тебя в Гриффиндор? — продолжил Малфой, явно забавляясь. 

— Я не уговаривал её, шляпа всё решила сама. — Я решил, что нет смысла умалчивать этот факт. Возможно, в дальнейшем он мне как-то поможет. — Хотя я думал, что если не попаду на Гриффиндор, то окажусь в Рэйвенкло.

Малфой хмыкнул.

— Интересно. 

Панси Паркинсон, сидящая напротив Малфоя, поморщилась.

— Не так уж и плох? Ты явно льстишь ему. 

Я думал, что избавился от подобных унижений и попыток задеть, когда сгладил ситуацию с Малфоем в поезде. Однако теперь я — слизеринец, и это всё меняло. Шляпа подкинула мне настоящего кота в мешке, распределив сюда. Слизеринцы будут проверять меня на прочность, и если я не справлюсь, то меня ждёт участь парии. 

Я знал, что на Слизерине, несмотря на слухи и расхожие стереотипы, училось большое количество полукровок. По легенде сам Мерлин был полукровкой: его мать была обычной девушкой, а отец — волшебником. Так что, не будь я Уизли, мне было бы проще, но репутация моей семьи всё усложняла.

Также я знал, что в грядущей войне она выберет свою сторону, и я окажусь в ловушке. 

От нахлынувших чувств у меня перехватило горло. Когда я сильно волновался, то никогда не мог выдавить ни слова. 

Когда распределили последнего ученика — Блейза Забини, который попал к нам — я нашёл глазами Перси. Он выглядел пришибленным и гораздо бледнее обычного. Перси смотрел в стол и теребил салфетку. Но вот парень, сидящий рядом, похлопал его по плечу, и мы с Перси встретились глазами. Тогда он немного, самым краем губ, улыбнулся и изобразил руками аплодисменты. Я облегчённо улыбнулся ему в ответ, испытав жгучее чувство искренней благодарности.

У меня был самый замечательный старший брат на свете, и никакая Панси Паркинсон не могла это испортить. 

Хватит, мне пора перестать думать о будущем и жить здесь и сейчас. 

Немного успокоившись, я посмотрел на Гарри Поттера. Он общался с другими первокурсниками своего факультета и не смотрел на меня, но — скорее всего, мне показалось — выглядел слегка расстроенным, хоть и пытался это скрыть.

В поезде я говорил Гарри, что друзья могут оставаться друзьями, даже учась на разных факультетах. Когда я только попал в это тело, то думал, что мне лучше держаться от него подальше. «Где Гарри — там и проблемы», так? Но знакомство в поезде умудрилось изменить моё мнение. Гарри мне действительно понравился. У него было своё природное очарование, притягивающее других людей. С ним можно было почувствовать себя ребёнком, способным на глупости и поедание конфет вместо нормальной еды, на догонялки в грязи и разбитые коленки — словом, на всё, что делал бы на моём месте обычный ребёнок.

С Перси я вёл себя по-другому, более взросло. Перси любил вечерние разговоры и греть руки о горячую чашку чая в ладонях. С ним я чувствовал себя спокойно и знал, что могу поделиться со старшим братом своими проблемами, ведь мы сильно сблизились за этот месяц.

От этих размышлений меня отвлёк поднявшийся с места директор.

— Добро пожаловать! — произнёс он. — Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс! Прежде чем мы начнем наш банкет, я хотел бы сказать несколько слов. Вот эти слова: Олух! Пузырь! Остаток! Уловка! Всё, всем спасибо! 

Дамблдор сел на своё место. Зал разразился аплодисментами. Я не хлопал, а внимательно смотрел на тарелки: мне было интересно, как быстро появится еда. Она появилась мгновенно.

— Понравилась речь? — вновь обратился ко мне Малфой. Другие первогодки вроде бы что-то обсуждали, но я не прислушивался.

— Ну, пока что он по идее только произнёс имена домовиков? — предположил я. — Честно говоря, мне неясно, зачем делать это столь помпезно. Возможно, чтобы мы их запомнили и знали, к кому обратиться, если пролезем на кухню?

Малфою, судя по довольной ухмылке, мой ответ понравился. Протянув довольное «хм-м-м-м-м», он перевёл взгляд на Паркинсон.

— Видишь? Не так уж и плох.

Паркинсон фыркнула и отвернулась.

Я оглядел стол и поджал губы. Все блюда вокруг были жирными. Я, конечно, всё ещё не отошёл от шока и не особо хотел есть, но если это — традиционная кухня Хогвартса, то мне придётся туго.

Сидящий рядом Гойл пододвинул ко мне оставшиеся куриные ножки — большинство успели разобрать другие ученики. Я обратил внимание на то, что палец, который укусила Короста, уже в полном порядке.

— Его залечили старшие?

Гойл кивнул.

— Да. 

— Хорошо, — я кивнул, — и спасибо, но я не особо хочу есть.

Забини, сидящий с другой стороны от меня, попытался пошутить:

— О да, многим, кто находится рядом с членами моей семьи, кусок в горло не лезет.

Ну, или он всё же не шутил.

Нотт, сидящий напротив Забини, нахмурился. Я обратил внимание на то, каким он был тощим — даже больше, чем я.

— Даже не пытайся подмешать нам что-нибудь в кубки.

Блейз белозубо улыбнулся.

— О, разве я способен на то, чтобы навредить моим дорогим однокурсникам? Ведь если вы отравитесь, подозрение сразу падёт на меня. 

Нотт закатил глаза. 

— Уверен, ты способен сделать так, чтобы никаких следов не нашли. И подмешать можно не только яд.

Я резко подумал о том, что наладить отношения с Забини — моя первостепенная задача.

— Может быть, вы не будете обсуждать это за едой? — хмуро спросила Трейси Дэвис, сидящая рядом с Ноттом и напротив меня. У неё были тёмные волосы до плеч и карие, немного раскосые глаза. 

Я перевёл взгляд дальше. Рядом с Дэвис сидела полненькая девочка по имени Миллисент Булстроуд. Дальше находилась Паркинсон. С другой стороны от неё сидела Дафна Гринграсс — невысокая спокойная девочка с длинными светлыми волосами и абсолютно безразличным лицом. За Гринграсс находилась девочка, о которой ничего не было сказано в книгах, включая то, на какой факультет она попала. Её имя и то упоминалось лишь один раз — на распределении. Это была Лили Мун, и она попала на Слизерин.

Я знал, что Панси Паркинсон, Дафна Гринграсс, Миллисент Булстроуд и Трейси Дэвис жили в комнате с неизвестной девочкой. Всегда было интересно, кто это. У Лили Мун были короткие каштановые волосы и светло-голубые глаза. Она сильно сжимала нож, когда разрезала мясо в своей тарелке, и в целом выглядела так, будто хочет сбежать отсюда как можно скорее. Я её понимал. 

Напротив Лили Мун и рядом с Крэббом сидел последний первокурсник нашего факультета — Пайк Уэбб¹. Высокий парень, чем-то похожий на щуку — наверное, так казалось из-за его имени² — внимательно слушал то, что рассказывал Драко Малфой и постоянно кивал, внемля каждому слову.

В целом, получалось, что на первом курсе Слизерина, включая меня, оказалось двенадцать человек. Не так уж и много.

В Большой зал влетели призраки. Кровавый барон с его пустыми глазами и мантией, с ног до головы запятнанной кровью, выглядел действительно ужасающе. Я очень порадовался, что нахожусь на его факультете: к нам он относился хорошо, в отличие от остальных, а ещё отгонял Пивза.

Кровавый барон подлетел к Малфою и спросил:

— Вы не против, если я присяду?

Мой ряд дружно сдвинулся, освобождая ему место. Призрак присел на лавку и уставился на Малфоя. Тот, судя по виду, был совершенно не рад оказанной чести.

— Знавал я вашего отца. Надеюсь, что вы унаследовали его сдержанность, — услышав это, Драко приосанился.

— Благодарю. Я не подведу своего отца.

Барон перевёл взгляд на меня.

— Странные вещи творятся в Хогвартсе, — медленно произнёс он. — Но будь что будет, раз так решила Распределяющая шляпа.

Я поёжился. Прозвучало это довольно угрожающе. Интересно — его действительно волновал член семьи Уизли на Слизерине, или столь пристальное внимание было связано с чем-то другим?

Вдруг тарелки опустели, и стол наполнился всевозможными десертами: шоколадные эклеры, клубничное желе, мороженое, пончики с джемом, бисквит — им не было конца. Я осторожно подтянул шоколадный эклер, решив, что если не съесть совсем ничего, то потом мне может стать плохо. 

— Удачной учёбы, — скупо добавил Кровавый барон и, сказав всё, что хотел, удалился в сторону старшекурсников. 

— Он довольно жуткий, — прошептала Мун. Со своего места я её едва услышал. 

Драко явно был с ней согласен, но высокомерно хмыкнул, возразив: 

— Мой отец говорил, что Кровавый барон всегда на нашей стороне, для слизеринцев он не может быть жутким.

Я оглянулся на стол преподавателей, решив ещё раз рассмотреть Снейпа: всё же теперь он был моим деканом. Тот разговаривал с профессором Квиррелом, не обращая на нас ни малейшего внимания. Кстати, вопрос: смогу ли я спокойно ходить на уроки Защиты от Тёмных искусств, зная, какая мерзость скрывается под его тюрбаном? 

— Разглядываешь нашего декана? — спросил Забини, вырывая меня из потока мыслей.

Я растерянно моргнул, не сразу найдясь с ответом.

— Да, и других преподавателей тоже. Очень жду Чары, мой брат хорошо отзывался о профессоре Флитвике.

Блейз фыркнул.

— Как непатриотично. Вот я жду Зельеварение.

Я смерил его взглядом.

— Это было бы неудивительно, даже не будь ты слизеринцем. 

— Осторожно, Уизли, — сказал мне Нотт. — Сначала он часто обращает на тебя внимание, а потом ты уже просыпаешься от странного ощущения и запаха, исходящего от твоей подушки.

Булстроуд тихо хихикнула в кулак. Она, кстати, замолчала после пары фраз в начале ужина, сосредоточившись на еде. Менее разговорчивыми, чем она, были только Крэбб, Гойл и Гринграсс. 

— Не думаю, что Забини будет тратиться на такого, как он, — отрезала Паркинсон. Если все остальные первокурсники восприняли то, что я попал на их факультет, более-менее спокойно, а Блейз Забини, похоже, даже обрадовался — только вторых близнецов Уизли мне не хватало — то Паркинсон не скрывала того, как её бесит сам факт моего существования.

За разговором ужин пролетел незаметно, и вот десерты тоже исчезли. 

Директор снова поднялся со своего трона. Все затихли.

— Хм-м-м! — громко прокашлялся Дамблдор. — Теперь, когда все мы сыты, я бы хотел сказать ещё несколько слов. Прежде чем начнётся семестр, вы должны кое-что усвоить. Первокурсники должны запомнить, что всем ученикам запрещено заходить в лес, находящийся на территории школы. Некоторым старшекурсникам для их же блага тоже следует помнить об этом... 

Взгляд Дамблдора на мгновение остановился на головах близнецов Уизли. Я хмыкнул, даже не надеясь, что это их остановит. 

— По просьбе мистера Филча, нашего школьного смотрителя, напоминаю, что не следует творить чудеса на переменах. А теперь насчёт тренировок по квиддичу — они начнутся через неделю. Все, кто хотел бы играть за сборные своих факультетов, должны обратиться к мадам Хуч. И наконец , я должен сообщить вам, что в этом учебном году правая часть коридора на третьем этаже закрыта для всех, кто не хочет умереть мучительной смертью.

Старшекурсники зашептались.

— И что он придумал на этот раз? — спросил низкий темноволосый парень. — Мучительная смерть? Почему директор Дамблдор даже не объяснил, в чём причина? Все знают, что чокнутые гриффиндорцы после этих слов наоборот решат, что пролезть в этот коридор — дело чести.

Я даже знал, кто будет первым: Фред и Джорж ни за что не пропустят что-то подобное.

Надеюсь, до Пушка они не дойдут.

— А теперь, прежде чем пойти спать, давайте споём школьный гимн! — провозгласил Дамблдор. 

У всех учителей на лицах застыли непонятные улыбки. Даже у Снейпа, что смотрелось презабавнейшим образом.

Дамблдор встряхнул своей палочкой. Из неё вырвалась длинная золотая лента, которая начала подниматься над столами, а потом рассыпалась на повисшие в воздухе слова. 

— Каждый поёт на свой любимый мотив, — сообщил Дамблдор. — Итак, начали!

Я закрыл уши руками, надеясь, что это хоть как-то приглушит творящуюся в зале какофонию звуков. Гимн Хогвартса звучал ужасно.

Боже, если это придётся переживать каждое начало учебного года — а мне придётся — я не выдержу.

— О, музыка! — воскликнул Дамблдор, когда эта пытка закончилась. — Её волшебство затмевает то, чем мы занимаемся здесь. А теперь спать. Рысью — марш!

Мы поднялись со своих мест и разбились на пары — я встал вместе с Забини — следуя за старостой факультета. В этом году это была Джемма Фарли. Старосту-парня не было видно, и я в любом случае не смог бы его распознать, ведь по канону его имя было неизвестно. 

Когда мы выходили из Большого зала, я пересёкся взглядом с Гарри — при этом на его лице появилось подавленное выражение. Я улыбнулся, и Гарри немного приободрился. Это дало мне надежду, что мы сможем общаться и дальше.

Вскоре гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы разошлись своими дорогами.

Мы спустились в подземелья. Здесь всё было настолько одинаковым, что я даже не пытался запомнить, куда именно мы сворачиваем: глаза слипались от усталости и желания упасть и заснуть прямо на месте.

Вдруг я подумал: было бы забавно, если сначала мои вещи принесли в спальню Гриффиндора, ничуть не сомневаясь, куда я попаду, а потом их пришлось перетаскивать.

Забини толкнул меня в плечо, и я вздрогнул, распахивая глаза. Кажется, я действительно чуть не заснул на ходу.

— Спасибо, — сказал я ему.

Тот просто кивнул. 

В подземельях было холодно, и я постарался поплотнее закутаться в свою мантию. Я как никогда пожалел, что она была мне мала — я действительно очень плохо переносил холод, и если я не смогу выучить согревающие чары на первом курсе, то мне придётся несладко.

Мы подошли к неприметной картине, на которой был нарисован какой-то пейзаж.

— Наша гостиная открывается с помощью пароля. Каждую неделю он меняется. Новый пароль появляется утром в понедельник на доске объявлений. Не забудьте прочитать его. На первую учебную неделю пароль такой: чистая кровь. Повторяйте за мной.

— Чистая кровь, — сказали мы хором. 

Дверь в гостиную открылась.

Я огляделся. Комната была декорирована в серебристо-зелёных тонах, на стенах висели древние гобелены, повсюду стояли на вид удобные кресла. Несмотря на наличие каминов, в комнате всё равно было холодно. За окнами болтались какие-то водоросли и проплывали стайки рыб.

Возможно, услышав, как стучат мои зубы, староста наложила на меня те самые согревающие чары, о которых я думал недавно. Мне сразу же стало тепло и спокойно, ещё сильнее захотелось спать.

— Поздравляю с поступлением! Я — староста Джемма Фарли, и я рада приветствовать вас на факультете Слизерина. Наш герб — змея, мудрейшая из существ. Наши цвета — изумрудно-зелёный и серебряный. Вход в нашу гостиную спрятан в подземельях Хогвартса. Как вы видите, её окна выходят на подземные озёра замка. Мы часто видим, как мимо нас со свистом проносится гигантский кальмар, а иногда и более интересные существа.

Я изо всех сил боролся со сном и старался внимательно слушать старосту, чтобы произвести на неё хоть немного хорошее впечатление.

Джемма сказала о слухах, что слухи о нашем факультете, которые бродят по школе, на самом деле весьма далеки от реальности.

Я отчаянно завидовал старшекурсникам, проходящим мимо нас в свои спальни.

Дальше она сказала про Мерлина и мимоходом опустила Эглантайн Паффетт со словами: «Вы хотите следовать по стопам Мерлина? Или предпочтёте сидеть за старым столом прославленной выпускницы Хаффлпафф, Эглантайн Паффетт, изобретательницы самонамыливающейся тряпки для мытья посуды?»

Между прочим, самонамыливающаяся тряпка для мытья посуды — это очень удобно, особенно, если у семьи нет домовых эльфов. Нам бы, например, не помешала такая.

Конечно же, я благоразумно промолчал.

— Давайте поговорим о том, кем мы являемся. Наш факультет самый классный и дерзкий в школе. Мы играем на победу, потому что мы заботимся о чести и традициях Слизерина. Мы также пользуемся уважением нашего брата-студента. Да, это уважение может иметь некоторый оттенок страха из-за нашей Тёмной репутации, но знаете что? Иметь репутацию приверженца тёмной стороны может быть весьма забавно. Оброните несколько намёков на то, что имеете доступ к целой библиотеке проклятий, и посмотрите, захочет ли кто-нибудь стащить ваш пенал. Но на самом деле мы неплохие люди.

Это совершенно не забавно, когда твоя семья придерживается Светлой стороны, а все твои братья — на Гриффиндоре. Впрочем, я всегда мог намекнуть на изобретения близнецов — это тоже сработает.

Дальше староста рассказала о том, что слизеринцы всегда помогают и поддерживают друг друга, а все разногласия остаются внутри факультета, и их не выносят наружу. В этом был смысл: другие факультеты плохо относились к Слизерину, исключая разве что часть учеников Рэйвенкло, и, чтобы противостоять их напору, слизеринцам нужно было держаться вместе.

Иными словами, я мог не бояться, что мне что-то сделают прилюдно, но всё равно придётся возвращаться в гостиную факультета. 

— А сейчас — спокойной ночи. Вы будете хорошо спать. Плеск воды в озере, доносящийся из окна, успокаивает.

Мы расслабились от того, что всё наконец закончилось, и отправились в свои спальни — женскую и мужскую. Но тут Фарли попросила меня задержаться.

— Уизли, — сказала она, окинув меня внимательным взглядом. — Покажи палочку.

Я вытащил её из кармана и продемострировал старосте, впрочем, не дав взять её в руки. Внимательно осмотрев её, Фарли одобрительно кивнула.

— Хорошо, свободен.

Джемма Фарли явно обеспокоилась тем, что, раз я одет во всё старое, то и палочка у меня будет не лучшего качества. В тот момент я очень порадовался, что старая палочка Чарли мне не подошла.

Едва моя голова коснулась подушки, как я понял, что вырубаюсь: сегодня было слишком много потрясений. Оставалось надеяться, что Забини ничего не подсунет в первую же ночь в Хогвартсе. А завтра между уроками я смогу выловить Перси и спросить его о лодках, везущих первокурсников. Он ответит мне и улыбнётся, потрепав по голове. Завтра будет лучше, чем сегодня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Северус Снейп, сидя за столом в своих покоях, накапал себе в стакан успокаивающего зелья.  
> — Уизли на Слизерине, кто бы мог подумать... — пробормотал он.  
> Снейп вспомнил все те шедевры зельеварения, которые создавали близнецы Уизли на его занятиях, затем — то, что он не снимает баллы со своего факультета. Картина складывалась абсолютно безрадостная.  
> — Хорошо хоть не Поттер.  
> Снейп добавил в стакан ещё пару капель. 
> 
> 1\. Я взяла фамилию актёра, который сыграл Пайка в фильме Гарри Поттер и Узник Азкабана, потому что его настоящая неизвестна.  
> 2\. «Pike» в переводе с английского значит «Щука».
> 
> Полный канонный текст речи Джеммы Фарли: https://cutt.ly/myh3sT1


	6. 1 курс: Глава 6

Утром я проснулся от того, что кто-то тряс меня за плечи. Приоткрыв глаза, я увидел Забини, с весёлой улыбкой нависающего надо мной. Обречённо застонав, я перевернулся на другой бок. Честно говоря, лицо Забини — совершенно не то, что мне хотелось бы видеть с утра пораньше. Особенно если учесть, насколько оно бодрое. Невольно распирала зависть: я тоже вполне спокойно мог вставать по утрам, но всегда выглядел так, будто не спал вообще и всю ночь по мне ездил поезд.

— Поднимайся, Уизли. Перед завтраком мы должны послушать речь декана.

Я пересилил себя и поднялся, подозрительно глядя на слишком радостного Забини. Его бодрость действительно ужасала. А ещё напрягало то, что он относился ко мне столь дружелюбно — нужно ли искать во всех его действиях двойное дно?

На стоящей у окна кровати завозился Малфой. Натянув одеяло на голову как можно сильнее, он всем своим видом выражал, что наследнику его рода не пристало вставать в такую рань. 

Нотт тоже встал и с какой-то обречённостью в глазах следил за снующим туда-сюда Забини.

— Кажется, нам всё же стоило отселить именно его, — сказал он убитым голосом. 

Всего в распоряжение первокурсников выделили три комнаты: одну со стороны девочек и две со стороны мальчиков, на три и четыре человека. Выяснив, что Крэбб сильно храпит, его единодушно решили сослать в более маленькую комнату, а потом отправить туда же ещё двух жертв. Первой стал Грегори Гойл, которому храп спать ничуть не мешал — плюс они с Крэббом были хорошими друзьями — вторым, после долгих раздумий, избрали Уэбба. 

У каждой комнаты была своя ванная, так что долго ждать своей очереди не пришлось. И вот, умывшись и переодевшись, мы вышли в гостиную, где нас ждал Северус Снейп.

Подобный мрачной чёрно-белой статуе, он возвышался возле доски объявлений, глядя на нас немигающим взором. Меня передёрнуло. Профессор Снейп умел быть пугающим. 

Когда мы дождались вторую часть мальчиков и девочек, декан заговорил:

— Добро пожаловать на Слизерин. О нашем факультете вам уже рассказала староста, так что я буду краток. Я жду от вас достойного поведения и хорошей учёбы. Все проблемы Слизерина остаются внутри Слизерина, за пределами гостиной факультета вы должны держаться вместе. Я не буду наказывать вас и снимать баллы, за это прошу относиться к школьным правилам уважительно, а если что-то всё же заставит вас их нарушить — не попадаться. Если вдруг инцидент, произошедший с вами, превысит допустимую планку, я буду вынужден принять меры. 

При этих словах профессор Снейп посмотрел на меня.

— Помните, что все семь лет обучения Слизерин будет вашим домом. Если у вас возникнут проблемы, вы можете обратиться за помощью к старостам. Если старосты не в силах решить ваш вопрос, двери в мои покои открыты для вас. 

Его вкрадчивый голос обволакивал, каждое слово звучало тяжело и веско. После столь проникновенной речи, даже если бы я хотел, то точно не побежал бы нарушать правила — хотя бы до того момента, пока не отойду от впечатления.

— А теперь о распорядке дня. Подъём в семь утра. Завтрак с восьми до девяти — попрошу на него, как и везде, не опаздывать. После занятий, с часу до двух, обед в Большом зале. Затем возобновляются занятия. С шести до семи проходит ужин. С семи до десяти свободное время, после него вы не имеете права находиться за пределами своей гостиной. Покидать территорию Хогвартса разрешено только с третьего курса, когда ваши родители или опекуны выпишут разрешение на поход в Хогсмид. Также напоминаю о том, что ходить в Запретный лес запрещено. 

Обернувшись, профессор Снейп взял с журнального столика небольшую стопку бумаг.

— На этом всё. В этой стопке ваше расписание, подходите по одному и разбирайте.

Дальнейший день прошёл сумбурно. Фарли не отходила от нас ни на шаг, провожая до нужных кабинетов, а на первых занятиях я внимательно слушал учителей, так что не успел перекинуться с Гарри ни словом. Мы только пару раз пересеклись взглядом в коридорах, где он пытался хоть как-то спрятаться от назойливого внимания. 

Вокруг Гарри постоянно толпилась куча народу: школьники специально проходили рядом по нескольку раз, чтобы рассмотреть его лицо, старшекурсники добирались более дальней дорогой к своим кабинетам, чтобы пересечься с героем Магической Британии, повсюду раздавались шепотки.

Малфой, видя неприкрытое восхищение и интерес на их лицах, обиженно фыркал. Излишнее внимание к Гарри Поттеру не давало и ему приблизиться к Мальчику-Который-Выжил.

В конце концов я смог вырваться из цепких рук Фарли и отправиться искать Перси. Староста, несколько раз спросив, точно ли я запомнил дорогу до нашей гостиной, отпустила меня.

Мне нужно было срочно поговорить с братом. 

Перси нашёлся в совятне. Мне пришлось несколько раз окликать старшекурсников Гриффиндора, чтобы узнать, где он — при этом гриффиндорцы хмуро смотрели на меня, каждый раз спрашивая, зачем мне нужен их староста. Как будто по моим рыжим волосам не видно, зачем. И что они делали на церемонии распределения, если не запомнили, что в этом году в Хогвартс поступил ещё один Уизли?

В общем, со старшекурсниками Гриффиндора мне не везло.

Когда я зашёл в совятню, Перси гладил Гермеса по голове и скармливал ему печенье для сов. При виде меня он удивился:

— Я думал, сегодня ты будешь слишком впечатлён сменой обстановки, поэтому и не искал тебя.

Я неловко пожал плечами, подходя к нему.

— Ты же отправил письмо родителям, верно? — глядя на Гермеса, спросил я.

Перси посмурнел и вздохнул.

— Да, сразу после твоего распределения. И успел получить ответ.

Мы помолчали.

— Как они отреагировали? — наконец решился спросить я.

Перси поправил очки. Он делал так в двух случаях: если сказал что-то умное и гордился этим или если сильно нервничал. 

— Мама… в шоке. Конечно, она не стала описывать подробности в своём письме, но отец на обратной стороне подписал, что она разгромила кухню и сожгла несколько садовых гномов. 

Я нервно сглотнул.

— Но потом она вроде бы немного успокоилась... Во всяком случае, она поздравила тебя с поступлением в… Хогвартс и даже попросила меня стараться присматривать за тобой и так. А отец передал, что ждёт от тебя успехов в учёбе, даже если ты будешь набранными баллами вставлять палки в колёса остальным братьям.

Если Молли поздравила меня с поступлением в Хогвартс (второй раз), а не на Слизерин, то всё было плохо. А Артур, похоже, отреагировал вполне спокойно, ну или старался держать себя в руках рядом с разбушевавшейся женой. Я ставил на второе.

Отпустив Гермеса, Перси сжал моё плечо в попытке приободрить.

— Просто дай ей время, — тихо и проникновенно сказал он, глядя мне в глаза. 

Я скупо улыбнулся.

— В конце письма она пожаловалась на то, что теперь ей придётся распускать твой свитер и срочно начинать вязать вместо него зелёный. А ещё прислать побольше тёплых вещей, потому что в подземельях холодно.

Я немного расслабился, улыбнувшись чуть искренней. Молли была такой Молли. 

— На самом деле я искал тебя, чтобы спросить, почему только первокурсников везут в Хогвартс на лодках…

Перси приободрился.

— О, у этой традиции есть много разных трактовок…

***

Первокурсники Слизерина сплочённой группой ходили на уроки, запоминая дорогу к кабинетам, и появлялись там самыми первыми, чтобы наша староста могла успеть и на свои, так что у нас не было проблем с дверьми и лестницами, как у многих других. Однажды, не выдержав вида растерянных гриффиндорцев, пытавшихся уговорить фальшивую дверь открыться, я поймал Перси и сказал ему о том, что первокурсники не справляются без его помощи, приведя в пример поведение Фарли. Смущённый Перси выглядел сильно раздосадованным, бормоча о том, что «как же он сам не догадался...»

Он очень хотел быть хорошим старостой, так что со следующего же утра начал показывать Хогвартс своим первокурсникам и провожать их до кабинетов. Я был доволен.

У слизеринцев не было проблем ни с Пивзом, ни с Филчем. Первому мы угрожали Кровавым бароном, и он сразу же убирался, а Филча в основном интересовали гриффиндорцы, так что он почти не обращал на нас внимания. Но Гарри, когда мы сели вместе на Истории магии, пожаловался на то, что один раз случайно зашёл в Запретный коридор, а Филч никак не хотел верить, что он сделал это не специально.

К слову, тогда же Гарри сказал мне, что ожидал, что я буду вместе с ним в Гриффиндоре. Я, смешавшись, ответил, что так решила Распределяющая Шляпа, и перевёл тему. Мне не хотелось, чтобы вражда факультетов хоть как-то отразилась на нашем с Гарри общении, так что старался вообще не упоминать при нём Слизерин. 

История магии была сплошным разочарованием. Я до последнего надеялся, что профессор Бинс будет рассказывать хоть капельку интересно, но его уроки, похоже, нравились только Гермионе — все остальные занимались другими делами.

Каждую среду ровно в полночь мы изучали ночное небо, записывали названия разных звёзд и запоминали, как движутся планеты. Трижды в неделю нас водили в расположенные за замком оранжереи, где профессор Спраут преподавала нам гербологию. Для многих последняя дисциплина была такой же пыткой, как и История магии, но лично я весьма бодро управлялся с растениями, если профессор решала, что полученные знания нужно закрепить практикой. 

Профессор Флитвик, по очереди зачитывая наши фамилии, умудрился запнуться на Гарри Поттере и свалиться со своей подставки из книг. Наверное, это было сделано для того, чтобы создать более весёлую атмосферу на уроке и расслабить учеников, но Гарри, которого за это время достало повышенное внимание к своей персоне, это небольшое представление пришлось не по вкусу.

Также профессор сказал, что первое время мы будем изучать стандартные движения палочкой, чтобы наловчиться управляться с ней, а уже потом перейдём к заклинаниям. Я обрадовался: ловкость рук — это очень важно. Я и сам задумывался о том, чтобы найти упражнения для этого. 

На первый урок трансфигурации слизеринцы шли как на бой. Старшие курсы уже успели рассказать о том, что профессор Макгонагалл бывает к нам несправедлива в ответ на то, как ведёт себя на уроках профессор Снейп. Что ещё хуже — Трансфигурация проходила один на один с гриффиндорцами, с которыми враждовал наш факультет. Несмотря на то, что члены моей семьи были потомственными гриффиндорцами, бóльшая часть их первокурсников уже смотрела на меня враждебно. 

От этого я ощущал себя странно. Так как главный герой серии книг о Гарри Поттере — то есть Гарри — учился на Гриффиндоре, то огромное количество времени уделялось жизни этого факультета. Я знал о них многое и, читая книги, как будто был их частью. Но вот я — ученик Хогвартса, а Гриффиндор настроен по отношению ко мне враждебно. И, не считая Перси, только Гарри не обращает внимание на цвет моего галстука.

С близнецами я, слава богу, ещё не пересекался. Я не мог представить себе их реакцию на моё распределение, так что решил, что лучший способ — игнорировать проблему и избегать их. В любом случае, мне придётся вернуться домой, и я очень надеялся, что Молли к тому моменту успокоится тоже. 

На Трансфигурации, кстати, мне не дали сесть рядом с Гарри и утащили на сторону слизеринцев — в итоге я сел рядом с Забини.

Гарри, пришедший в кабинет позже, обиженно нахмурился.

— На совместных уроках с гриффиндорцами слизеринцы должны держаться вместе, — шепнул мне Забини. — Об этом говорил наш декан.

Мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как кивнуть. 

Гарри, не хотевший сидеть один, в итоге подсел за первую парту к Гермионе. Думаю, она обрадовалась. Как и в каноне, Гермиона не смогла подружиться с девочками, живущими с ней в одной комнате, так что должна была чувствовать себя довольно одиноко.

Всего на первом курсе Гриффиндора, как и на Слизерине, было двенадцать человек. Хорошо известные по книгам Гарри Поттер, Гермиона Грейнджер, Невилл Лонгботтом, Лаванда Браун и Парвати Патил. В одной комнате с Гарри также жили друзья Дин Томас и Симус Финниган. Ещё были Фэй Данбар и Келла Моррис¹, о которых многие почему-то забывали. Хотя фамилию Келлы по книгам я не помнил. Возможно, её не называли вообще. Фэй Данбар была чистокровной с длинными тёмными волосами и светлой кожей. Келла — афроамериканкой-полукровкой с короткими жёсткими волосами, собранными в пучок. 

На задних партах сидели Риона О’Нил² и коренастый парень по имени Джеффри Хупер. О последнем я не помнил ничего, кроме того, что он пробовался на место вратаря одновременно с канонным Роном. У Рионы были очень длинные, до пояса, русые волосы и выразительные карие глаза. Она была магглорождённой и, вроде бы, в будущем должна вступить в Отряд Дамблдора, если его, конечно, создадут.

И наконец, последнего гриффиндорца звали Бем Куарти³. Бема, как и Пайка, кстати, в книгах я не помнил вообще — только в фильме⁴ «Гарри Поттер и Узник Азкабана». Фильмы я пересматривал одновременно с книгами, так что был в этом уверен. Это заставляло задумываться о том, были ли во вселенной, в которую я попал, ещё какие-то расхождения. Или дело в том, что Джоан Роулинг просто забыла о них написать, как и о детях, которые известны только по распределению?

Хотя, возможно, о них она всё же писала, просто не книгах, а в другом месте. Мне действительно нравился «Гарри Поттер», и я старался следить за новостями, фактами о вселенной от писательницы и фанатскими теориями, однако это не значит, что я не мог что-то упустить. У меня всегда была хорошая память, но ни один человек не может помнить всего — так и я мог не обратить внимания на информацию о сильно второстепенных персонажах, увлечённый чем-то более интересным. 

— Трансфигурация — один из самых сложных и опасных разделов магии, изучаемых в Хогвартсе, — начала профессор Макгонагалл, когда все собрались. — Любое нарушение дисциплины на моих уроках — и нарушитель выйдет из класса и больше сюда не вернётся. Я вас предупредила.

Профессор Макгонагалл показала превращение стола в свинью и свиньи обратно в стол. Затем она продиктовала несколько очень непонятных и запутанных правил, которые предстояло выучить наизусть.

В моей прошлой школе в десятом классе к нам пришла такая же строгая учительница химии, которая тоже любила выражаться жутко заумно, считая, что мы обязаны понять всё с первого же слова. Но если честно, то, что сказала профессор Макгонагалл, было ещё сложнее, а мы были всего лишь первокурсниками, так что у меня глаза на лоб полезли.

В конце концов профессор дала нам спички и сказала превратить их в иголки. Я завис, внимательно разглядывая иголку. В чём суть транфигурации? По идее, всё вокруг состоит из атомов, мельчайших частиц, которые не изменяются в химических реакциях. И такое волшебство воздействовало именно на них.

Но я в любом случае слабо представлял то, как всё это должно взаимодействовать. Так что просто вообразил, как дерево превращается в железо, взмахивая палочкой. В груди стало тепло — почти так же, как тогда, когда я взял палочку в руки первый раз. Спичка немного засеребрилась.

Я хмыкнул.

— Ого, — Забини рядом ошеломлённо выдохнул, — а ты неплох.

Сидящие перед нами Малфой и Паркинсон обернулись. Панси скривилась. 

— Профессор Макгонагалл, — позвал её Малфой, усмехаясь. — У Уизли спичка почти стала железной.

Хмуро взглянув на мою работу, профессор Макгонагалл кивнула.

— Неплохо, мистер Уизли, но постарайтесь сделать спичку более похожей на иголку.

Когда к концу урока спичка Грейнджер заострилась и засеребрилась, профессор Макгонагалл ей улыбнулась. 

Свой результат я улучшить не смог и поэтому не шептался о несправедливости, как другие слизеринцы. Я знал, что справился плохо, ведь на самом деле был старше, чем все остальные, хоть иногда и начинал об этом забывать.

На уроки профессора Квиррела я заходил с опаской и сидел в напряжении. Все остальные не подозревали в нём ничего особенного: заикающийся мужчина, совершенно не подходящий для своей должности. В глазах других учеников он вызывал лишь недоумение. Мне же приходилось держать себя в руках и не коситься на его тюрбан. Гарри, сидящий через ряд, морщился от стойкого запаха чеснока, преследующего профессора по пятам. Я специально уточнил это после первого же урока, убедившись в том, что его шрам не болит.

Наверное, это означало то, что пока особо опасаться нечего, но я всё равно не мог взять себя в руки.

За школьными буднями время пролетело незаметно, и пришло то, чего я так долго ждал: первые уроки по Зельям. Мне было безумно интересно посмотреть на нашего декана в действии. К тому же, я убедился в том, что Гарри прочитал первые главы учебника, так что их первая встреча лицом к лицу должна была пройти спокойней.

Снейп, как и Флитвик, начал занятия с того, что открыл журнал и стал знакомиться с учениками. И, как и Флитвик, он остановился, дойдя до фамилии Поттер. 

— О, да, — негромко произнёс он. — Гарри Поттер. Наша новая знаменитость.

Гарри нахмурился. Зато, в отличие от канона, никто не хихикал. 

Назвав наши с Забини фамилии, декан посмотрел на нас долгим взглядом, но, кажется, остался доволен. Он что, думает, что если соберусь сотворить что-нибудь глупое, то Забини меня остановит? Я покосился на светящегося от радости Блейза. Как по мне, так это именно он вполне может натворить что-то глупое — сварить зелье по рецепту своей мамы вместо школьного, например. 

Если мне не показалось, то остальные слизеринцы дружно выдохнули, когда мы встали в пару. 

Закончив со знакомством, Снейп начал свою знаменитую речь:

— Вы здесь для того, чтобы изучить науку приготовления волшебных зелий и снадобий. Очень точную и тонкую науку.

Он говорил шёпотом, но слышно было абсолютно каждое слово. Как и во время приветственной речи, я оцепенел: настолько сильно голос профессора воздействовал на нас.

— Глупое махание волшебной палочкой не имеет к ней никакого отношения, и потому многие из вас с трудом поверят, что мой предмет является важной составляющей магической науки, — продолжил Снейп. — Я не думаю, что вы в состоянии оценить красоту медленно кипящего котла, источающего тончайшие запахи, или мягкую силу жидкостей, которые пробираются по венам человека, околдовывая его разум, порабощая его чувства… Я могу научить вас, как разлить по флаконам известность, как сварить триумф, как заткнуть пробкой смерть. Но всё это только при условии, что вы хоть чем-то отличаетесь от того стада болванов, которое обычно приходит на мои уроки. 

Над классом повисла абсолютная тишина.

На пире в честь начала учебного года я сказал, что больше всего заинтересован в Чарах. Теперь я изменил своё мнение. 

— Поттер! — неожиданно произнёс Снейп. — Что получится, если я смешаю измельчённый корень асфоделя с настойкой полыни?

Он задумался и неуверенно выдал:

— Если я не ошибаюсь, то усыпляющее зелье, профессор.

Снейп смерил его хмурым взглядом. 

— Если я попрошу вас принести мне безоаровый камень, где вы будете его искать?

— Его добывают в желудке козы, — осторожно ответил Гарри.

Я почувствовал такую гордость, будто на эти вопросы ответил я сам.

— Хорошо, Поттер, а в чём разница между волчьей отравой и клобуком монаха?

На этом вопросе Гарри завис. Прошла примерно минута, и наконец Гермиона, не выдержав, встала со своего места, сильно вытянув руку. Паркинсон прошептала на ухо Гринграсс что-то язвительное, и я вздохнул. Хорошо, что Гермиона не слышала этого. Я сам уже немного устал игнорировать подколки Паркинсон и боялся, что однажды просто не выдержу.

— Сядьте! — рявкнул Снейп на Гермиону. — А вы, Поттер, запомните: волчья отрава и клобук монаха — это одно и то же растение, также известное как аконит. Поняли? 

— Да, профессор.

И мы приступили к практике. Переписав инструкцию с доски, я пытался тщательно ей следовать. Зельеварение чем-то напоминало кулинарию — в этот момент я понадеялся, что Снейп не читает ничьи мысли, — хотя там нарезка компонентов не влияла на конечный результат.

Снейп критиковал всех, нас осторожно и скупо, гриффиндорцев — сильнее. Всё же у попадания на Слизерин были и свои плюсы, хотя в моих глазах спокойные уроки Зельеварения не перекрывали минусы.

— Держите нож ровнее, Уизли, — сказал он мне, — и уберите лишнюю сушёную крапиву. — Я кивнул, выполняя указания.

Малфой, сидящий впереди, обернулся и победно вскинул голову, явно гордясь тем, что его, в отличие от меня, Снейп только похвалил. 

Я ответил ему прямым скептическим взглядом и вскинул бровь, а потом опять сосредоточился на зелии. 

Впрочем, в один момент я отвлёкся ещё раз. Как раз тогда, когда Невилл взял иглы дикобраза, собираясь добавить их в котёл.

— Лонгботтом! — крикнул я. Невилл вздрогнул и убрал руки от котла.

Снейп мигом оценил обстановку.

— Один балл Уизли за своевременную помощь сокурснику. Лонгботтом, немедленно уберите иглы дикобраза: если вы добавите их до того, как снимете зелье с огня, оно причинит вам сильные ожоги.

Невилл сильно побледнел и буквально отшвырнул от себя бедные иглы.

В целом Зельеварение прошло неплохо. 

***

На первый урок полётов я шёл, терзаемый сомнениями. Чтобы могла возникнуть похожая на канон ситуация, Невиллу нужно было упасть и сломать запястье. С другой стороны — такой участи для него я не хотел. Невилл мне нравился, и он не заслуживает того, чтобы упасть с большой высоты. Этого вообще никто не заслуживает. Но если никто не упадёт, то не будет и происшествия с напоминалкой, и как тогда Гарри попадёт в команду по квиддичу?

На этот урок мы, кстати, дошли раздельно. Несколько человек, включая меня, задержались в библиотеке.

Гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы выстроились в два ряда. 

— Ну и чего вы ждёте?! — рявкнула подошедшая мадам Хуч. — Каждый встаёт напротив метлы — давайте, пошевеливайтесь.

Я неуверенно посмотрел на свою метлу. Летать на ней казалось мне очень неудобным занятием. В мире волшебства было огромное количество способов перемещений, так что мётлы на мой взгляд не были нужны ни для чего, кроме квиддича. Мне нравился квиддич, но, в отличие от канонного Рона, играть в него я не хотел — банально опасался.

На мётлах не было никакой страховки, чтобы у меня не перехватывало дыхание от страха. Мы должны были подниматься высоко в воздух, и единственная опора, которая у нас была, это довольно узкий кусок дерева между ног. И, эм… я долго думал об этом, но всё равно не понимал: разве не бывало так, что метла… натирала? И всё равно нам придётся проводить на ней целый урок?

Меня передёрнуло.

— Вытяните правую руку над метлой! — скомандовала мадам Хуч, — и скажите: «Вверх!»

— Вверх! — строго сказал я. Метла, сильно дёрнувшись, влетела в мою руку. Я нахмурился и осмотрел её. Она точно была очень старой и не внушала доверия.

Проходя мимо Малфоя, мадам Хуч резко сообщила ему, что он неправильно держит метлу. Меня это, кстати, всегда удивляло: Малфой, если верить его словам, летал не первый год, разве мог лорд Малфой позволить своему сыну летать неправильно? А если вспомнить, как мадам Хуч отреагировала на падение Невилла, вывод напрашивался сам собой: она абсолютно некомпетентна как преподаватель. 

— А теперь, когда я дуну в свой свисток, вы с силой оттолкнётесь от земли, — велела мадам Хуч. — Крепко держите метлу, старайтесь, чтобы она была в ровном положении, поднимитесь на метр-полтора, а затем опускайтесь — для этого надо слегка наклониться вперёд. Итак, по моему свистку — три, два, один!

Мы оттолкнулись от земли, и тут моя метла повела себя странно: она задрожала и, совершенно не слушаясь, понеслась вверх.

Блять!

— Мальчик! Куда ты?! — заорала снизу мадам Хуч. 

Меня её крики абсолютно не заботили: единственное, о чём я мог думать — это то, что я совершенно не справляюсь с управлением. Ещё немного, и меня постигнет участь Невилла. Я не хотел падать, только не вниз.

Горло сдавил спазм. Где-то на заднем плане послышался смех.

Я посмотрел вниз, мои руки дрожали. Если не спрыгну сейчас, то поднимусь ещё выше. Зажмурившись, я отпустил метлу. В ушах раздался свист ветра.

Рука, на которую я приземлился, горела огнём. Я никогда не ломал себе кости и не мог в полной мере описать это чувство, но, боже мой, до чего же это было больно. Я хрипло вздохнул и посмотрел на подбежавшую ко мне мадам Хуч. 

Осмотрев меня, она вынесла вердикт: 

— Сломано запястье. Я отведу тебя к мадам Помфри.

Не совсем понимая, что происходит вокруг, я зацепился взглядом за бледное лицо Гарри, хмурое — Малфоя и удивлённое — Паркинсон.

Дальше я не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме того, что мне было очень, очень больно.

Уже в больничном крыле, немного придя в себя, я задумался: было ли совпадением то, что сломанная метла вместо Невилла попала именно ко мне?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кусты, растущие в неухоженном саду семьи Уизли, горели. Повсюду бегали истерично визжащие гномы. Они стремились скрыться, исчезнуть с глаз разбужевавшейся женщины с огненно-рыжими волосами.  
> И вот очередной гном, вспыхнув огнём, с пронзительным криком с разбегу кинулся в находившийся рядом пруд.  
> — Мой Ронни! Среди этих змей! — истерично воскликнула женщина.  
> Глава семейства, вышедший, чтобы проверить, как там его жена, побледнел и вновь скрылся в доме. 
> 
> 1\. Я взяла фамилию актрисы, которая сыграла Келлу в фильме Гарри Поттер и Узник Азкабана, потому что её настоящая неизвестна.  
> 2\. Настоящий год поступления Рионы О'Нил неизвестен.  
> 3\. Я взяла фамилию актёра, который сыграл Бема в фильме Гарри Поттер и Узник Азкабана, потому что его настоящая неизвестна.  
> 4\. Пайк и Бем точно были только в фильмах, но я решила, что первокурсников должно быть чуть больше.


	7. 1 курс: Глава 7

Мадам Помфри отсутствовала по каким-то срочным делам, поэтому моё запястье лечила её помощница — мисс Уайнскотт¹. Она мягко ворковала что-то о том, какой я молодец, что не плачу — по понятным причинам я не особо прислушивался — и совсем скоро боль ушла, оставив лишь неприятное ощущение под кожей. Погладив меня по волосам, Мисс Уайнскотт дала мне в руки небольшую чашку с успокаивающим зельем, чтобы я «не нервничал после столь неудачного урока полётов и не боялся вновь сесть на метлу», и вызвала Патронус, отправив его моему декану. 

Я посмотрел на мисс Уайнскотт с недоумением: мне казалось, что деканов вызывают только в том случае, если ученик надолго остаётся в Больничном крыле. 

— Профессор Снейп просит всегда говорить, если с его учениками что-то случилось, — пояснила она.

Стоявшая возле дверей Мадам Хуч наколдовала Темпус.

— Оставляю мальчика на вас, мне нужно вернуться на урок.

Мисс Уайнскотт кивнула и, дождавшись момента, когда мадам Хуч выйдет из Больничного крыла, неодобрительно покачала головой.

— Она просто не хочет ругаться с профессором Снейпом из-за того, что не уследила за тобой, — шепнула она мне.

Я не удержался от смешка.

Некоторое время спустя появился Снейп. Его чёрная мантия красиво развевалась при каждом шаге, и я представил, как он, словно коршун, налетает на мадам Хуч с вопросами о том, почему она позволила его ученику упасть с метлы и какого чёрта, не будучи способной даже наколдовать Вингардиум левиоса, судит матчи по квиддичу. Хотя, зная Снейпа, он бы выразился куда более витиевато.

— Мистер Уизли, — бросил он, — несмотря на то, что вас освободили от урока в связи с травмой, он всё ещё продолжается, и вам не следует бродить одному по коридорам Хогвартса. Я провожу вас в гостиную.

Кивнув, я поставил пустую чашку на тумбочку и встал. На самом деле я мог бы вернуться обратно на урок, ведь руку-то мне залечили и особого стресса из-за зелья я не испытывал. Но если есть возможность официально прогулять остаток занятия, который ведёт преподаватель, который тебе жутко не нравится, почему бы ею не воспользоваться?

Когда мы со Снейпом вышли из Больничного крыла, впереди послышался шум. Вскоре появилась и его причина: очень злая мадам Хуч вела за собой моих однокурсников. Малфой закрывал рукой глаз, Крэбб и Гойл держались за головы и передвигались медленней обычного, у Забини была разбита губа. Нотт и Уэбб, как и девочки, шли позади абсолютно невредимые. 

К чести слизеринцев, гриффиндорцы были избиты куда сильнее: Финниган зажал нос рукой, но из него на подбородок всё равно стекала кровь, Томас осторожно шёл рядом с ним, держась за его плечо и периодически морщась — на щеке проступал синяк. Куарти держался за бок, и его губы тоже были разбиты. Джеффри Хупер плёлся позади, держась за низ живота и подвывая от боли с залитым слезами лицом. Гарри мрачно шёл рядом с ним, его разбитые очки сползли куда-то вбок, над бровью протянулась длинная царапина. Лаванда Браун рыдала, закрыв лицо руками, её успокаивали другие гриффиндорки. Бледный Невилл мелькал где-то в самом конце процессии. 

Мои глаза расширились от шока. Это что у них там такое случилось? 

Когда мои одногруппники подошли ближе, Снейп смерил их хмурым пристальным взглядом.

— Я вернусь за вами позже, — наконец сказал он. Слизеринцы невпопад кивнули. — Минус пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора за вред, нанесённый вашим однокурсникам. 

Не слушая вопли о несправедливости, Снейп схватил меня за плечо и повёл дальше по коридору. Если бы не это, я бы, наверное, так и остался стоять у Больничного крыла, удивлённо хлопая глазами. Я оглянулся: в этот момент Забини похлопал Малфоя по плечу, что-то шепча, и улыбнулся, затем он поймал мой взгляд и подмигнул. Мгновением позже мы с деканом скрылись за поворотом. 

Примерно на полпути к гостиной Снейп спросил: 

— Как именно вы повредили запястье, мистер Уизли?

Значит, мисс Уайнскотт рассказала ему о травме, но не о том, как я её получил.

— Я упал со сломанной метлы. Нам нужно было невысоко взлететь, и я в точности выполнял все указания, но метла вдруг задрожала и понеслась куда-то вверх, совершенно меня не слушая. Мадам Хуч кричала мне снизу спускаться, но я не мог. В итоге я спрыгнул.

Снейп крайне мрачно посмотрел на меня в ответ.

— Метла не может сломаться таким образом, мистер Уизли. Скорее метла превратится в труху, чем наложенные на неё чары вытворят что-то подобное. 

Продолжать ему было не нужно, я и так всё понял: метла не сломалась, её заколдовали.

Вопрос в другом: кто это сделал и почему?

— Я сделаю всё от меня зависящее, чтобы найти виновного, — продолжил Снейп, — а вам бы посоветовал пока что не поднимать шум. 

Я и сам не собирался поднимать шум и привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. 

— Как скажете, декан, — ответил я, надеясь, что смогу оставаться таким же спокойным даже тогда, когда действие успокаивающего зелья закончится.

***

Я дожидался своих одногруппников в гостиной, читая заданные на дом главы учебника по Трансфигурации. Через несколько кресел сидели участники слизеринской команды по квиддичу, о чём-то весело переговариваясь и гогоча. Среди них был Теренс Хиггс, второй староста факультета и ловец, которого в будущем заменят на Драко Малфоя. 

— У них точно нет шансов, — заявил высокий крупный парень с тёмными волосами. Это был Маркус Флинт, и здесь я узнал его не сразу: у него не было кривых зубов, как в фильме, и поэтому лицо смотрелось гораздо приятней. 

Я отодвинулся от них чуть дальше. Речь, скорее всего, шла о Гриффиндоре, и слушать радостные разговоры о том, как «Флинт нагнёт Вуда» мне не хотелось, потому что в этом была моя вина: ведь если бы заколдованная метла попала не ко мне, то история бы пошла по-другому.

Поймав себя на этой мысли, я задумался: Гарри Поттер стал ловцом, когда поймал напоминалку Невилла, брошенную Малфоем. Но сейчас у них были достаточно ровные отношения, верно? Значит, Малфой не стал бы провоцировать Гарри таким образом. То есть, происшествие с напоминалкой в любом случае не прошло бы так, как должно было.

Но также я заметил, что многие канонные вещи всё равно случались, хоть и немного по-другому. Возможно, если бы вместо меня всё же упал Невилл…

— Уизли! Эй, Уизли! — меня потрясли за плечо. 

Крупно вздрогнув, я с удивлением посмотрел на сидящего рядом Малфоя.

— Как ты здесь оказался?

— Да я пару минут уже сижу и смотрю на тебя, — насмешливо протянул он. 

— Эм, ладно, — смущённо ответил я. — Не знаю, зачем тебе нужно было молча разглядывать меня несколько минут, но ладно. 

Малфой застыл, с другой стороны от меня прыснул Забини, которого я тоже не заметил. Оглянувшись, я понял, что все мои одногруппники уже были в гостиной.

Я отложил в сторону учебник.

— Что произошло на уроке?

— Ничего особенного, — Малфой пожал плечами и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Мы просто поставили зарвавшихся гриффов на место. — На мой скептичный взгляд, брошенный в ответ, он никак не отреагировал. — А с этой некомпетентной идиоткой надо что-то делать. Она сказала мне, наследнику рода Малфой, что я неправильно держу метлу! Посмотрим, как она запоёт, когда в следующем году я подамся в команду по квиддичу и размажу всех соперников!

Я задумчиво мыкнул в ответ, покосившись на Забини. Тот читал учебник Зельеварения, прикидываясь растением. Кажется, подробностей мне так никто и не расскажет. 

— Её, скорее всего, не уволят, — всё же ответил я Малфою.

Он скривился. 

— Ну уж нет. Я напишу отцу! Мало того, что мы занимаемся на рухляди, так она ещё и колдовать не умеет. Бегала внизу, как курица, и даже не достала палочку, когда ты падал, — тут Малфой неприятно усмехнулся. — Кстати, как это ты умудрился? С такими навыками, Уизли, тебе метлой только ваш семейный дворик подметать.

Я поджал губы. Мне было очень неприятно, но сказать правду я не мог: вполне возможно, что тот, кто хотел мне навредить и заколдовал метлу, находится среди слизеринцев. Хотя хотелось надеяться, что на самом деле эта метла всё же попала ко мне случайно. 

— Это была плохая метла, — неуверенно бросил я: за это время я так и не придумал ничего достойного в оправдание своего падения. — Раз уж ты так гордишься богатством своей семьи, почему бы вам не купить новые?

— О чём это ты?

— Я знаю, что твой отец входит в Попечительский совет. Почему бы ему не предложить собрать пожертвования на новые мётлы? А если вы так богаты, то можете купить хорошие и не очень дорогие мётлы сами. Немного, штук тридцать, например. Вполне достаточно для уроков первокурсников.

Малфой прищурился.

— И с чего бы моему отцу это делать?

Я посмотрел на него серьёзным взглядом. На самом деле я и сам не знал, зачем затеял этот разговор. Потому что не люблю оставлять шансы неиспользованными? У Малфоя есть прекрасная возможность облегчить учёбу всего нашего курса и тех, кто поступит в школу после. Или потому, что немного устал от его поведения? Скорее всего, всё вместе.

— Кроме того, что это будет достойной помощью Хогвартсу? — Я встал, подняв с кресла свой учебник по Трансфигурации. — Знаешь, многие мало представляют себе, на что способны Малфои. Ты постоянно говоришь о том, как крут твой отец, но есть люди, которые думают, что твои слова — пустой звук. Добившись покупки новых мётел, ты значительно поднимешься в глазах других. Это докажет, что у тебя есть связи — ведь это ты убедишь своего отца в том, что Хогвартс нуждается в мётлах.

— Ты говоришь о магглорождённых? — Малфой фыркнул от смеха. — Зачем мне им что-то доказывать?

Я вновь посмотрел на него и растянул губы в лёгкой улыбке.

— Гарри Поттер рос у магглов. Не ты ли заявлял, что поможешь ему во всём разобраться? Так сделай это: докажи ему, что твоя семья стоит выше остальных. Пока что он считает, что в твоих словах нет ничего, кроме пустого хвастовства.

С этими словами я ушёл в спальню.

***

Ситуация с дракой прояснилась на следующий день, когда я пересёкся с Гарри после завтрака. До уроков ещё оставалось время, и я утянул его в одну из ниш по дороге к кабинету, чтобы поговорить. Жгучий интерес к произошедшему разъедал меня весь вечер и утро, но никто из слизеринцев так и не ответил на мои ненавязчивые попытки всё выяснить.

— Рассказывай, — с нетерпением заявил я, глядя на Гарри. — Что вчера произошло?

Он посмотрел на меня удивлённо.

— Тебе не рассказали?

— Нет, — я мотнул головой, — так что надежда лишь на тебя, дружище.

Гарри неловко поправил очки. Они уже были целыми. 

— Ну… После того, как тебя увели, Джеффри сказал, что так тебе и надо, и ты смотрелся дико смешно, когда дрожал на метле, а затем свалился с неё. Малфой ответил ему, что это он смотрится дико смешно, когда пытается делать вид, что колдует, и завязалась перепалка. Скоро она перешла в драку.

Я немного отстранился. Озвученная причина была совершенно неожиданной. То есть получается, что все слизеринцы упорно скрывали, что заступились за меня?.. Малфой сказал «ничего особенного». Ничего особенного, ведь слизеринцы защищают друг друга? Или ничего особенного, потому что это был только повод насолить гриффиндорцам? 

— И ты?..

Гарри нахмурился.

— Я заехал этому придурку первым и дрался на стороне твоих, если ты об этом. — Гарри прямо посмотрел мне в глаза. — Ты мой друг.

Я почувствовал, как у меня на сердце потеплело. Пусть Гарри — ребёнок пророчества и вокруг него клубятся заговоры, пусть я могу пожалеть о том, что не смог остаться в стороне… Но Гарри так искренне назвал меня своим другом, что я не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Ты тоже мой друг, Гарри.

— Твой брат, Перси, кстати, когда узнал обо всём, прочитал нам огромную лекцию о том, что Гриффиндор — факультет благородных и отважных, и насмехаться над несчастными случаями — поведение, недостойное гриффиндорцев. Он так вымотал нас своими речами, что все сразу же отправились спать, не в силах играть в плюй-камни, как обычно.

— Перси такой Перси, — фыркнул я. 

— А ещё он снял с нас кучу баллов. Профессор Макгонагалл наверняка была в шоке, когда увидела часы. 

— С тебя тоже? — я приподнял бровь.

— Мне добавил, когда успокоился, — хмыкнул Гарри.

— Кстати, девочки ведь не участвовали, верно? Тогда от чего расплакалась Браун?

— Ну, — Гарри замялся, — дело было так: в какой-то момент в драку включилась... Лили Мун, её вроде так зовут? И, э-эм… она ударила Джеффри по яйцам. — Я опешил. — Шокированная Лаванда бросилась оттаскивать её в сторону, и Мун заехала локтем ей в нос. Но вообще да, остальные не участвовали. Гермиона только бегала и кричала, что придут учителя и нам всем не поздоровится. Ещё в стороне остался Невилл. Из твоих… Уэбб и Нотт, кажется.

Значит, Уэбб и Нотт. Наверное, мне стоит это запомнить.

И не попадаться под горячую руку Лили Мун.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил я Гарри, — и нам уже пора на урок.

Я хотел было высунуться из ниши, но Гарри схватил меня за руку.

— Ещё я хотел сказать, что Хагрид приглашал меня в гости, но я не пошёл. — На мой недоумённый взгляд он пояснил: — Я спросил у Хагрида, можешь ли ты придти, но он замялся и ответил, что если ты слизеринец, то лучше не надо. Я немного разозлился и не пошёл.

Посещение Хагрида это… очередная важная деталь канона, которая ускользнула от Гарри? И всё это — из-за меня?..

— Тебе стоит сходить к нему, — сказал я, сжав его плечо. — Я не обижусь. Вы с Хагридом друзья, тебе не нужно отказываться от общения с ним из-за меня.

Гарри отвёл глаза в сторону и кивнул.

***

На следующей неделе Хогвартс потрясла новость: лорд Малфой пожертвовал Хогвартсу новые мётлы для учебных занятий первокурсников. Как я и ожидал, многие магглорождённые стали смотреть на него по-другому. Не только магглорождённые, к слову, абсолютно все первокурсники были рады тому, что теперь они смогут заниматься на нормальных мётлах, у которых прутья не торчали в разные стороны. Даже мне стало не так страшно ждать следующий урок полётов: хотелось надеяться, что с новой метлой история не повторится, а ещё — что их древко будет более удобным.

Малфой, что удивительно, не спешил хвастаться всем подряд о пожертвовании: он просто всюду расхаживал с довольным видом и многозначительно молчал. 

— Я подумал над твоими словами, Уизли, — важно заявил он мне за завтраком, — и решил, что в них есть толк.

Сидящая напротив Малфоя Паркинсон скрипнула вилкой по тарелке.

— Даже домовой эльф иной раз может выдать что-то умное, но это не делает его ровней волшебнику, — нахально заявила она.

Хорошо, что я научился полностью игнорировать её нападки, хоть это и раздражало Паркинсон ещё сильнее.

На самом деле это меня порядком удивило: я правда думал, что Малфой начнёт рассказывать о новых мётлах везде и всюду, но с этим прекрасно справлялись за него воодушевлённые однокурсники — Малфой про мётлы не сказал ни слова. И это действительно смотрелось круто.

Таким он мне даже нравился.

Этим же днём Гарри вытянул меня в гости к Хагриду. Он всё же убедил его, что я — не обычный слизеринец, а хороший слизеринец. Честно говоря, я не понимал, как это работает. Хагрид был знаком со всеми моими братьями, учившимися в Хогвартсе, но всё равно мысленно отделял меня от них.

Возле домика Хагрида носился Клык. Я не любил собак, так что осторожно обошёл его стороной, зато Гарри Клык, кажется, нравился. Он накинулся на него и принялся вылизывать уши, заставив Гарри задушенно рассмеяться.

— Вы... э-э... чувствуйте себя как дома... устраивайтесь, — смущённо бросил Хагрид, пропуская нас в дом.

Отвязаться от Клыка Гарри смог не сразу.

— Это Рон, — представил меня Гарри Хагриду. — Я рассказывал о нём.

Хагрид, наливающий чай и выкладывающий на большую тарелку кексы, посмотрел на меня довольно приветливо, и это позволило мне расслабиться. 

— Ещё один Уизли, а?.. Как-то не ожидал я, что один из вашей братии на Слизерин попадёт.

Я неловко улыбнулся.

— Всё дело в шляпе.

— Я полжизни провёл, охотясь на твоих братьев-близнецов. Они всё время... ну... пытаются в Запретный лес пробраться, а мне их ловить приходится, да!

— Если что, вы можете написать нашей маме, — предложил я, покосившись на то, как Гарри берёт один из каменных кексов. В итоге я решил его не предупреждать: должны же быть в жизни хоть какие-то сюрпризы?

Сюрприз Гарри не понравился: я прямо-таки почувствовал, как вместо кекса хрустят его зубы.

Зато добравшийся до Гарри Клык сейчас лежал, положив морду ему на колени, и обильно заливал школьную форму слюнями, радуясь вниманию. Идиллия.

— Ох, э-э… не хочу её беспокоить.

Разговор продолжился, и наконец Гарри обратил внимание на стол — точнее, на старую газету, которая неведомым образом очутилась у Хагрида именно тогда, когда он пришёл к нему в гости. Газета выглядела достаточно свежей, чтобы всем было понятно: она здесь лежит явно не с июля.

Заголовок статьи гласил: «Срочные новости о происшествии в банке Гринготтс».

— Хагрид! — воскликнул Гарри. — Ограбление «Гринготтса» произошло как раз в день моего рождения! Возможно, грабители проникли туда, как раз когда мы с тобой были там!

Я скромно сидел рядом, наблюдая за тем, как Хагрид избегает взгляда Гарри. Он попытался было отвлечь его кексом, но ничего не получилось: тот стоял на своём. 

И всё же, какое интересное совпадение.

Когда мы возвращались в замок, Гарри вовсю строил предположения о том, что же всё-таки хотели украсть из сейфа. Он рассказал мне о маленьком коричневом свёртке, который забрал Хагрид во время похода за его деньгами. Я внимательно слушал его и сам делал предположения — конечно, ни одно из них не было верным. 

Мне очень хотелось просто взять и рассказать всё сразу, без утайки; но как я объясню Гарри, откуда всё это знаю?

Так что я просто шёл рядом, слушал его и думал: квест поиска философского камня начался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — Да как вы могли! — бушевал Перси с палочкой наперевес.  
> Первокурсники и даже некоторые старшекурсники прятались за креслами.  
> — И ещё называете себя гриффиндорцами! Да чтоб вам Полная Дама колыбельную пела до конца года, может, мозги на место встанут! Немыслимо!  
> Гарри прикрыл уши руками, где-то рядом всхлипнул Джеффри. Как хорошо, что Рон — его друг.  
> (Гостиная не пострадала. Перси был хорошим старостой.)
> 
> 1\. Не все обращали на это внимание, но у школьного целителя мадам Помфри работает несколько медсестёр-помощниц. Точно известно имя только одной — Уайнскотт, которая оказывала первую помощь пострадавшим во время Битвы за Хогвартс.


	8. 1 курс: Глава 8

Проснувшись от громкого шуршания над ухом, я лениво приоткрыл глаза. Рядом с подушкой ползала Короста. Резко подскочив на кровати, я подхватил её на руки; сон как рукой сняло. Оглядевшись вокруг, я заметил открытую клетку и сильно побледнел — в зеркале, висящим над тумбочкой, где она и стояла, отразилось моё испуганное лицо, усыпанное яркими веснушками. 

Я точно помнил, что запирал клетку на ночь. Кто её открыл? Если бы Питер скрывал своё умение отпирать клетку изнутри, он бы не попался на этом так глупо. Но главное — как долго она открыта? Я сжал крысу в руках, из-за чего она взвизгнула. Её недовольство меня ничуть не волновало: меня затошнило от того, что я представил рядом с собой не крысу, а отвратительного взрослого мужика, не стесняющегося лежать в одной кровати с маленькими детьми. Страшно представить, как бы я себя чувствовал, если бы анимаги не могли превращаться в своих животных, будучи одетыми. 

Я зажмурил глаза и глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться. Если я избавлюсь от крысы, Сириус Блэк не будет оправдан, если я избавлюсь от крысы…

— О, Уизли, ты проснулся!

Я распахнул глаза и уставился на Забини. С начала учёбы прошло чуть больше месяца, а он оставался всё таким же бодрым и весёлым с утра, причём расслабился в нашей компании настолько, что не стеснялся петь в душе на итальянском. 

Нотт и Малфой мигом принялись разучивать полог тишины, но получалось у них всё ещё не очень. 

Я, тщательно скрывая брезгливость, засунул крысу обратно в клетку и для надёжности запечатал её Коллопортусом. Теперь клетку нельзя будет открыть без палочки, так что Питер, если это всё же сделал он, на этот раз не сможет выбраться без посторонней помощи. Коллопортус проходили чуть позже заклинания левитации, хотя на мой взгляд оно было даже легче, так что я без проблем выучил его уже сейчас. Жаль, что вчера вечером я слишком устал и забыл его применить. 

Я поспешил закутаться в одеяло, вздрагивая от холода. Согревающее заклинание проходили только на пятом курсе, и, несмотря на то, что я очень старался, получалось оно у меня по-прежнему отвратительно. Приходилось терпеть и спать в двух пижамах одновременно, ожидая обещанной посылки от Молли с дополнительными тёплыми вещами. 

Забини всё это время с интересом следил за моими манипуляциями.

— Зря ты её закрыл, питомцам нужно выходить погулять.

Я поджал губы.

— Если это ты открыл клетку, то прошу в следующий раз так не делать: я хочу, чтобы Короста гуляла только под моим присмотром. Она уже старенькая, ей вообще нежелательно лишний раз двигаться.

— Это Нотт, — Забини улыбнулся, — пробурчал о том, что ему надоело слушать, как она обиженно скребётся о стенки. А я обещаю никогда не трогать твои вещи без разрешения. 

Я устало посмотрел на Забини. Я в самом деле не мог его понять. Он казался слишком искренним, слишком хорошим, когда находился в моей компании, но история его семьи заставляла думать, что всё это неспроста, — и мне было почти стыдно за это. Забини был надёжным напарником на уроках и интересным собеседником. Наверное, если бы я позволил себе полностью расслабиться в его присутствии, мне бы стало как никогда комфортно, но всегда есть проклятое «но».

— Спасибо, — ответил я, слегка улыбнувшись. Пора было вставать.

После ужина, когда Гарри умудрились утащить другие гриффиндорцы — игры в гостиной, Гарри! — я решил сходить в библиотеку. Несмотря на знакомство с каноном, я чудовищно мало знал об этом мире, ведь в книги невозможно впихнуть всё: какая-то информация будет просто лишней, что-то автор забудет упомянуть, что-то посчитает слишком обыденным, чтобы прописывать… Конечно, Роулинг многое потом писала дополнительно, но сейчас мне в любом случае не нужен был этот мир с точки зрения читателя истории-фэнтези, я собирался узнать его со стороны тех, кто в нём живёт.

С начала учёбы, пока я привыкал к новому окружению и необычным школьным предметам, у меня не было на это ни сил, ни времени, но теперь я мог позволить себе начать читать что-то кроме учебников. 

Перси, каким бы замечательным он ни был, не мог рассказать мне всего: например, что-то уже должен был знать прошлый Рон, так что Перси обходил эти вещи стороной как само собой разумеющееся. К тому же, в этом году у него были СОВ, подготовку к которым приходилось совмещать с обязанностями старосты, и мне очень не хотелось лишний раз его напрягать. 

На входе в библиотеку я столкнулся с Гермионой. 

— Собираешься делать Зелья на завтра? — спросила она. 

— Нет, хочу взять дополнительную литературу.

Кивнув, Гермиона удалилась, а я проводил её долгим взглядом. 

У нас сложились странные отношения: после нескольких жёстких насмешек со стороны Паркинсон и её компании, в которую входили Миллисента Булстроуд и Трейси Дэвис, Гермиона старалась держаться подальше ото всех слизеринцев, кроме меня. Со мной она иногда перекидывалась парой фраз, и мы расходились в разные стороны, каждый по своим делам. 

Гермиона никогда не поучала меня, как своих одногруппников, наоборот, прислушивалась к моим ответам на уроках и иногда сверлила взглядом в библиотеке. Тем не менее, она не стремилась общаться со мной больше. Возможно, присматривалась ко мне? Ожидала, что я сам сделаю первый шаг, видя её интерес?

Со слов Гарри я знал, что Гермиона, как и в каноне, не нашла себе подруг. Почти все девочки в её комнате быстро разбились на пары: Риона О’Нил сдружилась с Парвати Патил и теперь садилась вместе с ней на уроках вместо Джеффри Хупера, а Фэй Данбар проводила всё своё время с Келлой Моррис. Оставалась Лаванда Браун, но Гермиону точно не интересовали сплетни, мальчики и красивые вещи, так что она старалась держаться от неё подальше. Думаю, в скором времени Браун присоединится к Патил и О’Нил.

На уроках Гермиона садилась с Гарри, но дружеских отношений между ними не сложилось — разговаривали они исключительно про учёбу, а Гарри интересовали совсем другие темы.

Я ждал подходящего момента. Не мог же я просто подойти и сказать: «Грейнджер, нам нужно серьёзно поговорить»? Хотя, возможно, именно это я и должен был сделать, но пока не решался. 

Вздохнув, я уселся за стол и открыл рандомно взятую книгу по географии. Интересно, как работают крупные чары сокрытия, которые прячут от магглов целые улицы и даже города? Есть ли волшебные места на маггловских картах? Что увидел бы обычный человек, приехав на то место, где находится Хогвартс? 

— Умеешь ты уходить в себя, — послышалось рядом.

Вздрогнув, я отшатнулся от сидящего рядом Забини, чуть не упав со стула. Почему они так любят пугать меня?..

— И как долго ты наблюдал за мной? — обречённо спросил я, усаживаясь поудобней.

Вместо ответа Забини пододвинул к себе мою книгу.

— География? Разве это не то, что все изучают ещё до Хогвартса?

Увы, но хорошо я знал лишь обычную, «маггловскую» географию. 

— Мои родители не особо занимались со мной, — ответил я, забирая книгу обратно. 

Интересно, что он ответит на это? Как-нибудь пошутит на тему недостатка моей образованности? Скинет маску дружелюбия?

— О, я мог бы помочь, — Забини усмехнулся, — я неплохо знаю географию. Кстати, хочешь научу тебя паре слов на итальянском? Или припеву моей любимой песни? Сможешь подпевать мне.

Я бросил на него недоверчивый взгляд. 

Мы сидели за самым дальним столиком библиотеки, и те немногие посетители, пришедшие сюда сейчас, не обращали на нас никакого внимания. Но на всякий случай я всё равно огляделся, чтобы убедиться в том, что это — самое подходящее время и место для серьёзного разговора.

Повернувшись к Забини, я тихо спросил:

— Чего ты добиваешься?

Усмешка сползла с его лица, и в первый раз за всё время нашего знакомства он тоже посмотрел на меня серьёзно.

— Честно? Я добиваюсь твоей дружбы. Уже месяц, между прочим. 

«Спасибо, что заметил», — мысленно добавил я, не сдержав улыбку.

— Это-то понятно, но зачем?

Забини с тяжёлым вздохом закатил глаза.

— Oh Merlino¹! Зачем обычно заводят друзей? Чтобы общаться, веселиться вместе и помогать друг другу? С Поттером у тебя вроде бы всё прошло гораздо быстрее, я немного завидую. 

Я замер. Это звучало так искренне… 

Если подумать, нам с Забини всего одиннадцать. Конечно, воспитание обычных мальчишек и наследников своих родов должно отличаться, но всё же — что если я и правда слишком многое себе навыдумывал? 

От того же Малфоя я не ждал большого подвоха, так в чём же причина? В том, что Забини в книгах уделили мало внимания, так что всё, что у меня было, это подозрительная история его семьи, и я не знал, чего от него ожидать? 

Как же глупо. Я зациклился на этих книгах, на ограниченной информации из прошлого, но передо мной был живой, настоящий Блейз Забини. Когда он улыбался, на его щеках появлялись ямочки. Он много смеялся и острил наедине со слизеринцами, но вёл себя довольно холодно и отстранённо с ребятами других факультетов. Он любил фисташковое мороженое и громкие песни. 

А я, получается, всё это время думал о нём не как о Блейзе Забини, а как о сыне Шарлин² Забини.

Мучительно покраснев, я закрыл лицо руками. 

— С Гарри я не волновался о том, что некоторые… будут сильно возражать против нашей дружбы.

Блейз весело фыркнул.

— Моя мама позволяет мне всё что угодно. Но я написал ей, и она не против. Говорит, что Уизли, конечно, бедняки бедняками, но ты по моему описанию неплох. К тому же, если ты думал именно об этом, то… моя семья нейтральна.

Я отнял ладони от лица. Блейз протянул мне руку для рукопожатия.

— А с кем мне ещё дружить? Нотт — замкнутый одиночка, Малфой вечно зазнаётся, Крэбб, Гойл и Уэбб ходят за ним подпевалами. А ты и правда неплох. 

Я почувствовал, как постепенно расслабляюсь. Спустя два месяца в этом мире ко мне наконец пришло понимание того, что я могу судить о людях не только на основании тех знаний, что получил из прошлого мира, а также — не видеть повсюду подвох, сделавшись маленькой копией Аластора Грюма. 

Я всё равно не мог знать всего, я мог ошибаться, но теперь у меня были те, на кого я мог положиться, так что можно было попробовать довериться ещё одному человеку. 

Я улыбнулся и протянул ему руку, отвечая на рукопожатие. 

— Что ж, тогда я не против.

После моих слов Блейз ухмыльнулся как-то особенно пакостно и наклонился к моему уху, шепча:

— Как насчёт отлично сваренного зелья по рецепту моей матушки, которого все так боялись, в честь зарождения нашей дружбы?

Я поперхнулся.

— Когда?

— С каждым новым уроком зельеварения декан всё больше отвлекается на Лонгботтома. Прекрасная возможность кинуть немного не те ингредиенты. 

Я хотел было отказаться, ведь Снейп непременно оторвёт нам головы, но заметил, что к нам кто-то направляется, и осёкся. Это была Джемма Фарли.

— Уизли, — бросила она, подойдя к нашему столу, — декан передал, что тебе нужно спуститься в его покои как можно скорее.

Я растерянно кивнул.

Фарли так никуда и не уходила.

— А?..

— Я провожу тебя, — ответила она на невысказанный вопрос, — мне в ту же сторону. Поторапливайся.

Я поднялся, убрал книгу на стоявший неподалёку стеллаж и пошёл за старостой, не забыв махнуть Блейзу на прощание. Он ответил, что через некоторое время спустится в гостиную.

А я оказался у Снейпа.

Жилые комнаты декана Слизерина находились не так далеко от гостиной факультета, но, в отличие от неё, не были скрыты. Дверь отчётливо просматривалась на фоне тёмного камня, другое дело, что она была зачарована, так что далеко не каждый мог попасть внутрь.

Фарли постучалась и, дождавшись приглушённого «входите», втолкнула меня в короткий узкий коридор. Я осторожно оглянулся. Вторая дверь, находившаяся справа, была открыта, и за ней виднелся небольшой кабинет со столом, парой книжных шкафов, окном, выходящим на озеро, и несколькими креслами. За столом сидел Снейп.

— Проходите и садитесь в кресло, мистер Уизли. У меня не так много времени.

Послушно выполнив указания, я вопросительно посмотрел на декана.

— Сразу же приступим к делу. Я нашёл того, кто заколдовал метлу, — на этих словах я напрягся и подобрался на кресле, — это был семикурсник Вард Уэбб³, и всё, что он хотел, это пошутить над кем-нибудь из гриффиндорцев-первокурсников. Метла должна была достаться им, и не имело значения, кому.

Я ошалело моргнул.

— И что вы с ним сделали?..

— Назначил ему справедливое наказание, — положив голову на скрещенные руки, Снейп окинул меня внимательным взглядом, — вопрос в том, что будете делать вы. Доказать вину Уэбба будет очень трудно. Вы понимаете, почему?

То есть, Снейп добился признания какими-то окольными путями и посвещать в них никого не собирался, а при моей попытке чего-то добиться Вард Уэбб будет упорно молчать. Ладно, допустим…

— За что именно он получил наказание? — осторожно спросил я, на что Снейп усмехнулся:

— Вы не безнадёжны, мистер Уизли. Уэбб получил наказание за пьянство. 

Значит, он напился, и ему пришло в голову заколдовать метлу одного из первокурсников? Это сколько же нужно было выпить, чтобы придумать такую откровенную глупость, но при этом суметь наложить на метлу весьма сложные чары?.. 

— Я… ничего не буду делать.

— Тогда не смею вас больше задерживать.

Правило факультета — все проблемы Слизерина остаются внутри Слизерина. Узнав, что случилось, декан, скорее всего, не стал посвещать в это других профессоров и директора — вместо этого он сам назначил подопечному наказание, причём не по настоящей причине, но близкой к ней, а потом вызвал меня и не забыл намекнуть на то, что об этой истории лучше забыть. В конце концов, ничего страшного, по мнению магов, не случилось. Не помню, чтобы даже в каноне кто-то получил наказание за то, что случилось с Невиллом. 

Я вышел в подземелья, закрыв за собой дверь, чтобы направиться в гостиную.

Но… почему метла попала именно ко мне, а не к Невиллу, как и должна была?

Семикурсника зовут Вард Уэбб. У моего одногруппника такая же фамилия, и, скорее всего, они родственники. Как семикурсник мог быть уверен в том, что метла попадёт именно к гриффиндорцу? Он мог поручить это своему младшему брату.

Кто не участвовал в драке, когда Хупер оскорбил меня за то, что я свалился с метлы? Нотт и Уэбб. Кажется, всё сходилось.

Но по какой причине Пайк решил ослушаться брата? Всё это время мы не общались, Пайк крутился возле Малфоя и не обращал на меня никакого внимания. Так почему же?

Сказав пароль, я зашёл в гостиную и оглянулся в поисках Блейза. У одного из каминов сидел Пайк, и я просто не смог удержаться от того, чтобы подойти. 

Уэбб, когда я сел напротив него, бросил на меня подозрительный взгляд, но ничего не сказал, продолжив делать домашнее задание. Я молча наблюдал за ним. 

— Что тебе нужно, Уизли? — наконец не выдержал Уэбб. 

— Я просто думаю, — медленно ответил я, судорожно перебирая варианты того, как бы вывести слизеринца на чистую воду. Надо было подумать об этом заранее, но, видимо, когда я увидел сидящего как ни в чём не бывало Уэбба, мой мозг отключился. — Как именно проворачивают старшекурсники свои приколы над первокурсниками? Мои братья точно делают всё сами, но как… насчёт других? 

Уэбб ощерился, словно настоящая щука. 

— На что это ты намекаешь? 

— Да так, ни на что… Кстати, твой брат в этом году выпускается из Хогвартса, верно? 

Уэбб резко опустил свой пергамент. 

— Что тебе за дело до моего брата, Уизли? Или хочешь успеть залететь ему под крылышко, обиженный злыми слизеринцами? Прости, но мы не принимаем Предателей крови. 

Я внимательно всмотрелся в злое лицо Уэбба. Несомненно, это он подложил мне метлу — ведь он занервничал под моим пристальным взглядом и сделал намёк словом «залететь» на то происшествие. Но должна же быть какая-то причина, кроме репутации моей семьи… 

— О, Уизли! — к нам приблизился Малфой. — Готов к завтрашним Зельям? — он ехидно усмехнулся.

— Драко! — обрадованно воскликнул Уэбб. Он с первого же дня учёбы ходил за Малфоем хвостиком. 

Малфой посмотрел на Уэбба так, будто только что его заметил. 

И я резко всё понял. Несмотря на мою бедность и не очень-то хорошую репутацию среди слизеринцев, на меня обращали гораздо больше внимания, чем на Уэбба. У меня неплохо получалось колдовать и варить зелья (в чём была немалая заслуга Блейза), но главное — возле меня время от времени крутился Малфой, а Уэбб крутился возле Малфоя. 

И, судя по всему, он попросту… завидовал? Так сильно, что решил воспользоваться отличным шансом мне навредить, и это ему удалось. Сам бы он никогда не заколдовал метлу, а тут всё так удачно совпало. 

И я не мог ответить ему в открытую. 

Чувствуя, как внутри разгорается гнев, я поднялся на ноги. 

— Ты не видел Блейза? — спросил я Малфоя. 

Тот немного удивлённо взглянул на меня. Разве я спросил что-то странное? 

— Он ушёл в нашу комнату. 

— Спасибо. 

Дойдя до спальни, я успел немного успокоиться и решительно сел рядом с Блейзом. Тот встрепенулся, откладывая в сторону учебник по Истории магии.

Я был настроен решительно. 

— Как всё прошло? 

— Отлично. Кстати, что там насчёт зелья? У меня есть на примете тот, к кому его можно применить. 

***

На сегодняшнем практическом уроке по Зельеварению мы работали в парах, и скрыть наши «ошибки» в процессе приготовления было легче. После нескольких уроков я, кстати, перестал сравнивать Зелья с кулинарией — они нравились мне гораздо больше готовки, несмотря на порой мерзкие ингредиенты. Мне нравилось смотреть, как они взаимодействуют в котле, как зелье меняет свой цвет — это действительно завораживало.

Блейз выбрал такой рецепт, чтобы за его основу можно было взять наше сегодняшнее задание. Просто в какой-то момент мы немного отклонимся от заданного рецепта, и я очень надеялся, что Снейп и правда отвлечётся на Невилла и его напарника — Джеффри Хупера.

Уверен, последнего поставили к нему в пару, потому что его было не жалко. Невилл, как и в каноне, начал бояться профессора Снейпа, а Хупер просто по натуре своей был нытиком, так что они оба тряслись над котлом, превращая свои работы в нечто невообразимое.

Я покосился на Блейза, и тот кивнул. Я осторожно притянул к себе маргаритки. Наконец мы отошли от рецепта.

Мы с Блейзом сидели на второй парте, а я давно заметил, что чаще всего Снейп следил за задними рядами. Перед нами были Малфой и Нотт, позади — Уэбб и Паркинсон. После первого занятия декан немного пересадил нас сам, и нам с Блейзом было как никогда это на руку.

Он собирался в конце создать такую реакцию, чтобы зелье зашипело и само выплеснулось из котла прямо на Уэбба.

Моё сердце громко стучало, когда Снейп проходил мимо. Для отвлечения внимания я нарезал нужный для учебного зелья ингредиент, опустив взгляд на стол, чтобы не выдать своего волнения. Блейз, в отличие от меня, мастерски делал вид, что всё под контролем и ничего странного не происходит.

Два удара сердца — и Снейп прошёл мимо, мельком глянув на то, как я держу нож — кажется, он остался доволен, и я смог выдохнуть.

Урок подходил к концу, когда зелье начало менять цвет, и я напрягся, приготовившись нырять под парту, едва Блейз подаст знак.

И тут мне в голову пришло кое-что важное.

«Кстати, а как оно действует?» — написал я на бумажке.

Прочитав надпись, Блейз ненадолго задумался.

«Ну, мама говорила, что после этого зелья мой прошлый отчим валялся у неё в ногах как собака. Так что Пайк должен представить, что он собака и вести себя соответствующе».

Прочитав ответ, я немного побледнел. Леди Забини уж точно имела в виду не это, Блейз. 

Я ожидал всякого, но уж точно не аналог любовного зелья. Не слишком ли это? Может, попробовать как-то отменить его действие?

Но тут зелье наконец зашипело, а мы с Блейзом мигом кинулись под парту. Послышались вскрики, но тот, для кого предназначалось зелье, сделать ничего не успел — Уэбба окатило мутно-зелёной жидкостью. Я закрыл лицо руками, не желая смотреть, что получится.

Урок мне на будущее: всегда спрашивать Блейза, что он собирается сварить, на случай, если я соглашусь на вторую такую авантюру!

Послышался громкий стук. 

— О прекрасная леди, вы мечта моих сладких грёз!

Судя по визгу Паркинсон, жертвой Уэбба стала именно она. Кабинет наполнился ошарашенным шёпотом. 

— Отстань!

Послышался новый стук. Всё же не выдержав, я открыл глаза. 

Прильнув к ногам Паркинсон, Уэбб нашёптывал ей какую-то любовную чушь, а та визжала, пытаясь отпихнуть его ногой. Вырвавшись из цепкой хватки, она запрыгнула на стол, но Уэбб достал её и там. Судя по мечтательному выражению на его лице, он явно не соображал, что делает.

Миллисента схватила со стола учебник по Зельеварению, ударив Уэбба по голове, но тот не обратил на это никакого внимания: его интересовала только Паркинсон.

Я глянул на Блейза. Тот смотрел на происходящее широко распахнутыми от шока глазами, явно не зная, как всё это остановить.

— Отпусти меня! — кричала Паркинсон.

— Свет очей моих! — завывал Уэбб.

— Соппоро! — громко сказал Снейп, посылая в последнего усыпляющее заклинание. Уэбб свалился на пол.

В классе повисла мёртвая тишина. 

Сглотнув, я посмотрел на декана. Выражение его лица было непередаваемым. 

— Я отнесу мистера Уэбба в Больничное крыло. Уизли, Забини… не забудьте перечитать рецепт и выяснить, что вы сделали не так, — процедил он замогильным голосом.

Гарри, стоя прямо за его спиной, с трудом сдерживал смех. Кажется, этот урок Зельеварения мы запомним надолго. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фред: Братец Фордж, это то, о чём я думаю?  
> Джордж: Видимо, братец Дред.  
> Фред: Наш малыш Ронни переплюнул нас в своём первом розыгрыше! Мы должны подготовить нечто грандиозное!  
> Тем временем Северус Снейп, сидя за столом в своих покоях, накапал себе в стакан успокаивающего зелья. Мерлин, как же он был глуп, раз расслабился за этот месяц и решил, что младший Уизли не пойдёт по стопам своих братьев!
> 
> 1\. О Мерлин! (Итальянский)  
> 2\. В каноне имя мамы Блейза Забини неизвестно. Шарлин — английский вариант имени «Шарлотта», которое переводится как «свободная».  
> 3\. Данный студент полностью мною выдуман, он никак не упоминался в каноне.  
> 


	9. 1 курс: Глава 9

В конечном итоге нас с Блейзом заставили драить котлы, потому что нашего декана уж точно не проведёшь заверением, что всё произошло случайно. Официально отработкой это не считалось, ведь оставили нас в кабинете Зельеварения для того, чтобы мы «сделали работу над ошибками и помогли мадам Помфри понять, как именно приводить в порядок мистера Уэбба», неофициально это было нашим небольшим наказанием за нарушение правил, установленных Снейпом в начале года.

«Если что-то заставит вас нарушить школьные правила — не попадайтесь».

Также Снейп не снял с нас ни одного балла даже тогда, когда мы остались наедине, однако посчитал, что небольшой урок на будущее в виде монотонной работы без использования палочки провинившимся первокурсникам не помешает. 

— В этой ситуации, мистер Уизли, — говорил Снейп, ходя туда-сюда перед двумя грязными котлами, — пострадал ваш одногруппник. И все видели, что ошиблись, — на последнем слове он сделал акцент, — именно вы. — Снейп посмотрел на Блейза. — Почему вы не остановили его, мистер Забини?

— Потому что это была моя идея, декан! — радостно ответил Блейз.

Снейп мучительно вздохнул.

— Я напоминаю вам, что за пределами гостиной все первокурсники Слизерина должны держаться вместе. Вы не должны показывать ваши внутренние разногласия при учениках других факультетов. Кроме вас в классе также присутствовали гриффиндорцы. — Снейп смерил нас хмурым взглядом. — Кроме того, школьные правила созданы не просто так, и я прошу вас нарушать их лишь в крайнем случае. Не знаю, что у вас случилось с мистером Уэббом, но это им явно не было.

— Я считаю, что было. Теперь Уэбб понял, что у всего есть последствия, — смело ответил я декану, подняв голову. Наши взгляды встретились. — Я не отрицаю того, что вспылил, и, быть может, мы переборщили с самим зельем — можно было взять что-то с менее унизительным действием, но… 

Под долгим пристальным взглядом я постепенно умолк, настороженно ожидая ответной реакции. Она меня удивила: после моих последних слов Снейп слегка усмехнулся. 

— Я понял вашу позицию, мистер Уизли, но всё же постарайтесь сделать так, чтобы вы больше не создавали проблемы факультету. Вас это тоже касается, мистер Забини. — Снейп взмахнул палочкой, убирая оставшуюся внутри котлов грязь и очищая наши руки. — Свободны.

Повторять ему не пришлось. 

Мы с Блейзом резво собрали наши вещи, забрали палочки и выскочили в коридор. Уже там я облегчённо выдохнул, облокотившись о стену.

— Эй, — Блейз потрепал меня по плечу, — поднимайся, приятель, нам ещё идти до гостиной. 

В этот момент рядом с нами послышались шорох. Обернувшись на звук, я увидел Гермиону — она стояла с другой стороны от кабинета и хмуро смотрела на нас, сжимая в руках учебник зельеварения. 

— Мне нужно поговорить с… Уизли. 

— Кажется, ты идёшь в гостиную без меня, — я неловко улыбнулся Блейзу и отлепился от стены.

Тот наигранно печально вздохнул и прошептал мне на ухо:

— У гриффиндорцев ты прям нарасхват.

Я тихо фыркнул в ответ.

В подземельях Гермиона со мной разговаривать не стала, мы поднялись наверх и остановились возле огромного витражного окна. Я огляделся: убрано здесь было не очень тщательно, из чего я сделал вывод, что коридором и расположенными в нём кабинетами не пользуются. 

Гермиона негромко кашлянула, и я вновь обернулся к ней, удивлённо моргнув. На вытянутых руках она держала учебник, раскрытый на странице с сегодняшним зельем.

— Я всё проверила! С нашими ингредиентами невозможно было ошибиться так, как это сделали вы. Зачем вы с Забини это подстроили?

Честно говоря, я не ожидал, что разговор пойдёт об этом. Впрочем, о чём я? Это же Гермиона. 

— Уверена? — Я слегка улыбнулся. — Думаю, мастеру зельеварения виднее.

Гермиона обиженно поджала губы.

— Вы слизеринцы, конечно, он ничего такого вам не сказал. Но разве это нормально — издеваться над однокурсником?

Я покачал головой.

— Ненормально. Но, как ты и сказала, мы — слизеринцы. И у нас на факультете иногда приходится доказывать, что ты можешь за себя постоять. 

Гермиона не выглядела убеждённой.

— Нарушая школьные правила и обижая других? 

— Я обидел его только потому, что он сделал это первым, — ответил я после недолгого молчания. По-хорошему, Гермионе не стоило вмешиваться не в своё дело, но я понимал, что она делает это из лучших побуждений. — Прости, но я не могу раскрыть тебе подробности.

Гермиона стушевалась и опустила голову, убирая учебник.

— Это связано с тем, что ты упал с метлы, так? — спросила она, понизив голос.

— Ты очень догадливая.

Вдруг Гермиона вскинула голову, подходя ближе.

— И всё же ты не такой! Ты мог дать ему отпор по-другому! Ты всегда такой вежливый — не то что остальные слизеринцы. Ты даже дружишь с Гарри, а он с Гриффиндора! 

Я опешил от такого напора и схватил Гермиону за плечи, удерживая её на месте, чтобы она не схватила меня за мантию и не вышвырнула в порыве чувств прямо в витражное окно. 

— Хорошо, я и правда переборщил, но почему ты так реагируешь на это?

Гермиона снова смутилась. А я подумал о том, что этот разговор — прекрасная возможность наконец сказать ей то, что я давно хотел. 

— Я… думала-что-мы-могли-бы-подружиться, — скороговоркой выпалила она, поднимая учебник на уровень груди, словно щит. — Ты умный и хорошо отвечаешь на уроках. Но…

Я не дал ей договорить:

— О, я тоже хотел бы подружиться с тобой. — Гермиона застыла, а я убрал руки с её плеч, продолжив: — Мы не так часто общались, но я думаю, что ты интересная. 

— Правда?

— Правда.

Наконец, Гермиона улыбнулась, с благодарностью посмотрев на меня.

— Знаешь, у меня никогда не было друзей. Я думала, что исправлю это, поступив на Гриффиндор, но… не получилось. Все сердятся, когда я стараюсь им помочь, или просто отмахиваются.

— Многим не нравится, когда им постоянно предлагают помощь. Из-за этого они чувствуют себя неуютно, думая: «я что, не могу справиться сам?», — и это вполне нормально. Попробуй больше не подсказывать им ни в гостиной, ни на уроках и посмотри, как они справятся.

— Но как же баллы? — недовольно ответила Гермиона. — Я постоянно вижу, как мальчики ленятся и не делают домашнее задание, а мы должны усердно трудиться, чтобы заработать как можно больше баллов и выиграть кубок.

— Кроме первого курса есть и другие. А на вашем ты и сама прекрасно справляешься, нет нужды заставлять остальных делать то, что им не нравится. Если человеку не хочется что-то делать, его почти невозможно заставить.

Гермиона неуверенно кивнула.

— Хорошо, я попробую.

— К тому же, теперь тебе нужно больше свободного времени, чтобы проводить его с другом.

На этих словах Гермиона оживилась и слегка покраснела. 

— Сходим завтра в библиотеку, чтобы вместе сделать домашние задания?

— Договорились.

Я был доволен: мне удалось подружиться с Гермионой и не обидеть её своими объяснениями того, почему с ней не хотели общаться. И, что важнее всего, теперь она не будет плакать в туалете во время нападения тролля. 

— Кстати, я разгадала твой коварный план, — Гермиона прищурилась, — ты надеешься, что если будешь отвлекать меня, Слизерин выиграет кубок и в этом году.

Я рассмеялся в ответ.

***

Спустя несколько дней случилось страшное: в один миг все рыцарские доспехи, находящиеся в Хогвартсе, окрасились в ярко-розовый цвет. Они кокетничали с учениками, а при попытке профессоров приблизиться, чтобы дотронуться до них, стыдливо прикрывались руками или убегали. Студенты Слизерина ходили между кабинетов дружными группами и шарахались от доспехов, особенно парни, потому что приставали раскрашенные рыцари преимущественно к ним. 

И почему-то я не сомневался в том, кто является автором этой шутки. 

Ближе к ночи с доспехами удалось разобраться, а на утро грянула другая новость: Фред и Джордж Уизли пострадали при попытке проникнуть в правую часть коридора на третьем этаже.

После уроков меня выловил Перси. 

— Нам нужно навестить Фреда и Джорджа, мадам Помфри уже пускает посетителей.

Я замялся, не зная, что ответить. Навещать близнецов я не хотел. Всё это время у меня отлично получалось избегать их, и я собирался продолжать в том же духе. Заметив мою реакцию, Перси нахмурился.

— Они же твои братья, Рон, ты же можешь общаться с ними хоть изредка. 

Я отвёл глаза, всё ещё продолжая молчать. Достойного оправдания моему поведению у меня не было.

Перси тяжело вздохнул и, схватив меня за руку, потащил в сторону Больничного крыла. Упираться я не стал.

Сидящие на одной кровати Фред и Джордж выглядели вполне бодрыми. У одного из них была перевязана нога, а у другого — рука. Они о чём-то весело переговаривались, но, завидев нас с Перси, тут же умолкли, широко улыбаясь. 

— Ого, кто к нам пожаловал! Неужели малыш Ронни прекратил прятаться в своей подземной норке? 

Перси шикнул на них, сжимая моё плечо.

— О чём вы только думали, залезая в запрещённый коридор? Директор Дамблдор предупреждал, что находиться там опасно для жизни. 

— Именно поэтому нам… — начал один из близнецов.

— ...и было интересно! — закончил за него другой.

Перси тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза, поправляя очки.

— С Гриффиндора сняли кучу баллов. — Он перевёл взгляд на меня. — Поздравляю, Рон, теперь Слизерин ещё ближе к победе.

Я неловко пожал плечами. Школьный кубок меня не волновал, сколько бы о нём ни говорили. 

— А мама не придёт? — спросил Фред-или-Джордж. 

— Нет, — ответил Перси, — директор Дамблдор и мадам Помфри заверили её в том, что вы почти не пострадали, но за шутки с рыцарями вам всё равно достанется.

Отрицать, что заколдовали доспехи именно они, близнецы не стали. Более того, раскаявшимися они вовсе не выглядели. Я с сочувствием посмотрел на Перси, которому из-за должности старосты приходилось сдерживать их начинания в качестве будущих владельцев магазина приколов.

Дальше братья принялись обсуждать Вуда и подготовку к грядущему матчу по квиддичу, а я тихонько сидел в сторонке. Также Перси попытался выяснить, что же там такого было в запретном коридоре, но близнецы лишь отшутились, сменив тему.

Спустя некоторое время Перси вспомнил, что сегодня ему ещё нужно было зайти к Макгонагалл, так что ему пришлось завершить разговор и, попрощавшись с близнецами, направиться к выходу из Больничного крыла. Я двинулся было за ним, но меня поймали за рукав мантии и резко потянули назад, так что я хлопнулся обратно на койку между Фредом и Джорджем.

— Тебе тоже нужно к профессору Макгонагалл, Ронни?

— Нет, не нужно, — я вздохнул. — Шутить надо мной здесь нет смысла: я быстро устраню последствия с помощью мадам Помфри.

Близнецы засмеялись.

— В поезде нам не показалось, верно, братец Дред?

— Именно, братец Фордж. Малыш Ронни отрастил зубки, а потом вообще попал к змеям. Но не волнуйся, ничего такого делать мы не собираемся. На самом деле у нас для тебя есть важная информация, — близнец хитро прищурился и перешёл на шёпот. — Знаешь, что было в запретном коридоре?

— Цербер, — шепнул другой брат.

Я вздрогнул. Если бы я не знал правду, то ни за что бы им не поверил. Они ведь уже как-то посмеялись над Роном, сказав, что распределение на факультеты происходит с помощью тролля.

— И зачем вы рассказываете мне об этом? 

— Несмотря на цвет галстука, ты лучший друг Гарри Поттера. Он всем нашим твердит об этом, — близнецы переглянулись, — мы подумали, что ему это пригодится, — закончили они хором.

Я покачал головой, припоминая, что примерно в это время должна была случиться несостоявшаяся дуэль между Малфоем и Гарри, после которой тот должен был угодить к церберу сам, но этого не случилось. И всё же канон, как ни крути, неизбежен, цербер — важная зацепка, которая не могла не дойти до Гарри, хоть и другим способом. 

— Это цербер вас так?

Близнецы прыснули.

— О, он был действительно огромен. Возможно, мы не слишком удачно пальнули в него заклинаниями, когда убегали.

И угодили сами в себя. Великолепно.

— Я передам это Гарри, — я вздохнул и встал с кровати. — Поправляйтесь.

Через пару шагов до меня донёсся на удивление серьёзный голос одного из близнецов:

— Знаешь, Рон, ты можешь не разговаривать с нами, но не забывай писать маме. Она волнуется о тебе.

Не оборачиваясь, я кивнул.

***

Я сидел в совятне, пристально глядя на Гермеса. Тот смотрел на меня в ответ. В очередной раз вздохнув, я опустил взгляд на чистый лист пергамента, перо и конверт, выданные мне Блейзом. Когда я наконец добрался до гостиной, староста Слизерина рассказал, что Молли, примчавшись сегодня в школу после того, как узнала из письма, что её сыновья пострадали, очень расстроилась, не сумев повидаться ещё и с младшим. Услышав об этом, Блейз сразу же послал меня «черкнуть хоть пару строчек бедной переживающей женщине». Сам он писал письма Шарлин Забини стабильно раз в неделю.

Я крепко зажмурился, сделав глубокий вдох и выдох. Перси тоже неоднократно мягко намекал на то, что написать Молли о том, как у меня дела, я могу и сам. 

Но Молли не была моей мамой. Я не мог называть её так даже мысленно, ведь моя настоящая мама осталась в другом мире. И наверняка моя с отцом потеря её очень подкосила. Когда я думал об этом, у меня сжималось сердце: каково это — потерять сына? 

Молли тоже пришлось бы пережить это, если бы я не занял его место? Или, может, настоящий Рон вовсе не умер бы, если бы я не попал сюда?

Эти мысли снедали меня всё время, когда я не был занят уроками, прогулками с друзьями или разговорами с Перси. Словом, стоило мне остаться наедине с самим собой.

Имею ли я право писать Молли письма, лишний раз называя её мамой? И должен ли вообще? Как говорил Мишель де Монтень¹: «Ложь — гнуснейший порок». Изредка мне приходилось лгать или что-то умалчивать даже при разговоре с Гарри, Гермионой или Блейзом, а ведь они познакомились со мной — и только со мной — уже в Хогвартсе. 

Я ещё раз вздохнул, вспоминая свой последний разговор с друзьями. Антон с широкой улыбкой и яркими синими глазами, Вадим с веснушками возле носа… Мы сидели у нас на кухне, и мама вынесла вкусное какао с зефиром. Мама…

Я замер и резко открыл глаза, ощущая, как бешено стучит сердце. Я не помнил, как выглядит моя мама. Её образ, ранее нежно любимый, полностью растворялся перед глазами, и мне было не за что уцепиться.

При пробуждении в этом теле я не вспомнил, как выгляжу сам, и подумал, что, вполне возможно, вскоре забуду что-то ещё. Так и случилось.

Я вновь задумался, пытаясь вспомнить, как выглядел мой отец, и потерпел неудачу. То есть, я забыл внешность родителей, но не друзей? Попытался шёпотом произнести пару слов на русском — получилось. 

Я усмехнулся, смаргивая слёзы. Очевидно, этот мир стремился убрать противоречия. У Рона Уизли не может быть много родителей, в отличие от друзей. Ещё он может знать два языка, но вот семья у него должна быть одна. Он — Рон Уизли, и никак иначе.

Я вытер глаза рукавом мантии и твёрдо посмотрел на Гермеса. У меня нет пути назад. Я не хочу умирать снова. 

У меня были Перси, магия и мои друзья. И также я мог попытаться наладить отношения с другими членами семьи. Общаться с ними больше, чтобы постепенно они полюбили меня нового — такого, какой я есть сейчас.

Как бы иронично это не звучало, первое письмо из Хогвартса, которое получит Молли от своего младшего сына, будет написано на коленке.

Заодно я могу спросить её о том, что уже очень давно меня волновало...

«Дорогая мама!

У меня всё хорошо. Потом я напишу обо всём подробнее, но сначала кое о чём спрошу: зачем перед проходом к Хогвартс-экспрессу ты спрашивала, какой у нас номер платформы?»

Гермес насмешливо ухнул, наблюдая за моими попытками написать внятное письмо. Я бросил недовольный взгляд в его сторону и продолжил писать, надеясь получить ответ уже завтра.

А на следующий день за завтраком не находил себе места от волнения. Нормально ли я написал письмо? Точно ли оно дойдёт? Сидящий рядом Блейз только посмеивался, спрашивая, что это со мной. Я же упорно хранил молчание, кромсая яичницу. 

— О, — вдруг сказал Блейз, — Малфой пересел.

Я оглянулся. Малфой действительно обнаружился не там, где обычно: поменявшись местами с Гойлом, он теперь сидел рядом со мной. И, кажется, с самого начала завтрака? Не скажи мне об этом Блейз, я бы так и не заметил.

Поймав мой взгляд, Малфой хмыкнул и отпил тыквенного сока. В тарелке у него была овсяная каша. 

Послышалось хлопанье крыльев. «Почта!» — прозвучали радостные крики с гриффиндорского стола. Я улыбнулся, заметив Гермеса. Но вот он отдал письмо Перси и остался у того на плече. Больше Гермес лететь никуда явно не собирался.

Моя улыбка застыла.

— Эта сова летит как-то странно, — послышался неуверенный голос со стороны Блейза. Я обернулся к нему, собираясь спросить, о ком он, но тут эта самая сова плюхнулась прямо на Слизеринский стол. Я побледнел.

В овсянке Малфоя лежал полумёртвый Эррол.

Малфой воспринял эту ситуацию с истинным аристократическим спокойствием. Стерев расплескавшуюся кашу с лица, он тихо спросил:

— Чья это сова?

Крэбб и Гойл поёжились. Неуверенно вытащив из лап Эррола письмо, я прочитал имя адресата.

— Эм, это сова семьи Уизли… Она несла моё письмо. — Ошарашенные произошедшим слизеринцы дружно обернулись ко мне. Я сглотнул. — Прости, пожалуйста… Я не думал, что ответ мне отправят с ней.

У Малфоя дёрнулась бровь. 

А посмеявшихся над этим гриффиндорцев на гербологии совершенно неожиданно атаковали дьявольские силки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перси: Нет, мама, я не разрешаю братьям использовать Гермеса! Отправляйте с ним только мои письма.  
> Вечно уставший Эррол, получив письма и близнецам, и Рону: только бы дожить только бы дожить только бы дожить только бы дожить
> 
> 1\. Мишель де Монтень — французский писатель и философ эпохи Возрождения, автор книги «Опыты».


	10. 1 курс: Глава 10

Мои опасения не подтвердились: письму Молли была рада, даже очень, учитывая, насколько длинным вышел её ответ. Из него я узнал, что спустя несколько дней после того, как Хагрид отдал Гарри билет, он прозрел и побежал плакаться директору на свою дырявую память. Дамблдор Хагрида выслушал, успокоил и написал Молли с просьбой проводить на поезд ещё одного первокурсника. А чтобы не смущать Гарри, не привыкшего к повышенному вниманию, всё решили подстроить так, будто наша семья с героем магической Британии столкнулась совершенно случайно. 

На мой взгляд, можно было так не заморачиваться и написать письмо самому Гарри. Мол, так и так: Хагрид забыл тебе объяснить, как попасть на платформу. Причём написать это Хагрид мог и сам, отправлял ведь приглашения в гости с совами. Но куда мне до логики Дамблдора и волшебников в целом. 

Малфой, к моему удивлению, из-за происшествия с Эрролом на меня не злился. Нет, конечно, он не удержался и всё же оставил пару нелестных комментариев насчёт семьи Уизли и их пристрастия к умирающим совам, но на этом всё и закончилось. Более того, на обеде в Большом зале он опять сел рядом со мной, а после уроков предложил вместе написать эссе по гербологии. 

Заодно я невольно помог ему придумать план мести гриффиндорцам. 

Блейз, который зашёл в комнату в тот момент, когда мы смеялись, обсуждая необычные способы применения дьявольских силков, позже сказал:

— Знаешь, а сейчас он выглядел вполне дружелюбным. 

Я только пожал плечами, но мысленно с ним согласился. За прошедшие два месяца Малфой, кажется, немного пообвыкся, притёрся к новому окружению, и его поведение изменилось к лучшему. 

Так пролетели последние дни до Хэллоуина. 

Проснувшись утром в канун праздника, я чувствовал себя более-менее спокойно, так как знал, что Гермионе, попавшей в неприятности в каноне, на этот раз ничего не угрожает. Зато рядом показушно страдал Блейз, который всей душой ненавидел тыкву в любых её проявлениях. 

— Нет, ну кто решил, что огромное количество блюд из тыквы в Самайн — отличная идея? Мы и так постоянно пьём тыквенный сок, когда уже Хагрид научится выращивать что-то кроме них! Я уверен, другого сока нет именно потому, что у этого полувеликана слишком много тыкв, — бурчал Блейз мне на ухо, пока мы шли на Чары. 

— Просто смирись, — фыркнул я.

На сегодняшнем занятии у нас наконец начиналась практика, и профессор Флитвик решил разбить всех на пары. Меня посадили вместе с Малфоем, Блейза — с Ноттом. Гарри, как и в каноне, сидел с Финниганом, Гермиона — с Лавандой Браун. 

— Не забудьте те движения кистью, которые мы с вами отрабатывали, — пищал профессор Флитвик. — Кисть вращается легко, и резко, и со свистом. Запомните — легко, и резко, и со свистом.

Я взмахнул, чётко проговаривая заклинание. Наше с Малфоем перо чуть пошевелилось.

— Тебя обучали дома? — вдруг спросил Малфой. 

— Нет, — ответил я. — Подозреваю, что в других чистокровных семьях всё по-другому. 

— Папа рассказывал, что раньше начинали обучать магии гораздо раньше, но сейчас программу Хогвартса значительно облегчили, — протянул Малфой. — Мне преподавали то, что нужно знать наследнику семьи и теорию, также я мог наблюдать, как управляются с палочкой родители. Но вот практиковаться я начал уже в Хогвартсе. Министерство, — он усмехнулся, — желает, чтобы все волшебники были на одном уровне, когда они приступают к учёбе. Но, конечно, магглорождённым с нами не сравниться, даже если нас так ограничивают: они всё равно не понимают тех тонкостей, которые чистокровный впитал вместе с кровью. 

Я прямо слышал подтекст: ха, твоё перо шевельнулось, да? Конечно, ты ведь чистокровный. Но если бы не глупое Министерство, моё перо давным-давно бы поднялось в воздух, ясно? 

— Глупое решение. Магглорождённые вливались бы в наш мир гораздо лучше, если бы им с самого детства объясняли, кто они такие, и давали какие-нибудь методички по магическому миру. А так их вырывают из привычной обстановки, отправляя туда, где они ничего не смыслят. Конечно, им хочется, чтобы чужой мир был похож на их. Например, на Хаффлпаффе есть первокурсник Джастин Финч-Флетчли. Его должны были отдать в самую дорогую школу маггловского мира. То есть, там положение его семьи примерно как у тебя, а здесь он обычный магглорождённый. Не все могут с этим смириться. 

Малфой нахмурился, обдумывая эту мысль.

— Министерство всё равно не должно идти у них на поводу. 

Я прикусил губу, случайно затронутая тема меня нервировала. Урок Чар — совсем не то место, где стоит вести подобные разговоры, но я просто не смог сдержаться. 

Чуть погодя, я продолжил, осторожно подбирая слова:

— Магглов миллиарды. Их так много, что они способны задавить волшебников числом. Да, если начнётся война, многие погибнут, но их так много, что они всё равно, в отличие от нас, быстро восполнят потери. Думаю, Министерство боится того, что случится, если магглорождённые взбунтуются и нарушат Статут.

Малфой нахмурился ещё сильнее.

— Я напишу отцу. 

В этот момент со стороны гриффиндорцев послышались вскрики. Мы дружно повернулись к ним, чтобы понаблюдать за тем, как Гарри тушит загоревшееся перо своей остроконечной шляпой. 

— Шеймус неправильно произнёс заклинание, — недовольно заявила Гермиона, когда он закончил. — Следует произносить так: Винг-гар-диум Леви-о-са, в слоге «гар» должна быть длинная «а». И не тыкать в него! Мы же разучивали движение палочкой, оно совсем несложное.

— Попробуй сама, раз такая умная, — буркнула сидящая рядом Лаванда. 

Гермиона засучила рукава и произнесла заклинание. Когда перо спокойно поднялось в воздух, она повернулась к Лаванде и с довольным видом спросила:

— Вот видишь? Всё просто.

— О, великолепно! — зааплодировал профессор Флитвик — Все видели: мисс Грэйнджер удалось!

Я развернулся к своему перу и взмахнул палочкой. Оно проехалось по столу, свалившись в проход, и сидящий сзади Блейз рассмеялся. 

— Это успех, Рон!

— У тебя оно вообще не шевельнулось, — заявил Малфой, развернувшись к нему. — Завидуй молча. 

Блейз поднял руки, сдаваясь.

К ужину Большой зал украсили сотни летающих мышей. А тыкв, расставленных тут и там, стало ещё больше. Конечно, из еды была не одна лишь тыква, но Блейз всё равно ворчал, выискивая для себя хоть что-нибудь съедобное. В конце концов сидящий напротив Нотт не выдержал и кинул в него куриной ножкой. Я сделал вид, что кашляю, когда та приземлилась Блейзу на галстук. 

Но тут двери в Большой зал распахнулись — в них вбежал профессор Квиррелл со сбившимся набок тюрбаном и перекошенным от ужаса лицом. Все замерли, глядя, как Квиррелл подбежал к креслу профессора Дамблдора и, тяжело опираясь на стол, простонал: 

— Тролль! Тролль... в подземелье... спешил вам сообщить... 

И Квиррелл, потеряв сознание, рухнул на пол.

В зале тут же поднялась суматоха. Понадобилось несколько шумных фейерверков, вырвавшихся из палочки директора Дамблдора, чтобы все успокоились. 

— Старосты! — прогрохотал Дамблдор. — Немедленно уводите свои факультеты в спальни!

Я покосился на бледных одногруппников, потом перевёл взгляд на старост. Все они явно думали об одном и том же: каким образом добираться до спален, если тролль бродит по подземельям? 

Профессор Снейп, тёмной фурией помчавшись к выходу из Большого зала, остановился, чтобы отдать распоряжение Фарли:

— Передвигаться одной группой, тихо и осторожно. При первом же подозрении на тролля призывайте Патронуса. 

Старосты кивнули, проворно расставляя всех по парам. Малфой, оказавшийся рядом, прошипел:

— Почему мы не могли остаться в Большом зале? Посылать нас в Подземелья, где бродит тролль, о чём они только думают!

— Может, потому, что гостиные защищены лучше, чем Большой зал? Вдруг тролль доберётся сюда.

Малфой закатил глаза.

— Оставили бы кого-нибудь для защиты. Или декан мог хотя бы пойти с нами, но где он?

Действительно, профессор Снейп уже успел исчезнуть. Наверняка помчался в сторону запретного коридора, подозревая неладное.

Когда мы выходили из Большого зала, я встретился глазами с Гарри. Тот выглядел сильно встревоженным и сразу же замахал мне рукой, кажется, пытаясь на что-то намекнуть. Я пожал плечами, показывая, что не понимаю. Гарри слегка растерянно оглянулся, а потом сделал вид, будто поправляет волосы и смотрится в зеркало, и изобразил руками крест.

И тут я понял. Среди первокурсников гриффиндора не было Лаванды Браун.

Куда она делась?

Могло ли всё обернуться так, что она не явилась на ужин вместо Гермионы?

Обернувшись на других слизеринцев, я убедился, что на меня никто не смотрит, и осторожно отстал от своих, скрываясь в одном из коридоров вместе с Гарри. Ведь если я не пойду с ним, тот отправиться искать Лаванду один, и с его удачей он точно наткнётся на тролля, но на этот раз без поддержки друга.

— Ты знаешь, где она? — шёпотом спросил я, когда мы оторвались от остальных.

— Парвати говорила Рионе, что она заперлась в туалете на третьем этаже и плачет. Кажется, расстроилась из-за Чар. Они пытались её успокоить, но не смогли, Лаванда никого не хочет видеть. Нужно предупредить её о тролле.

Туалет на третьем этаже. Ну кто бы сомневался.

И только мы собрались подняться наверх, как на моё плечо опустилась чья-то ладонь. Я крупно вздрогнул, не удержавшись от сдавленного вскрика, и резко обернулся. Позади оказался Драко Малфой. Он сложил руки на груди, сверля меня взглядом.

— И куда ты собрался?

— Не мешай, Малфой, — заявил Гарри, — нам нужно предупредить Лаванду об опасности. Её не было на ужине, потому что она заперлась в туалете на третьем этаже.

— Браун? — Малфой выгнул бровь. — При чём здесь Рон? Он совсем с другого факультета, и прямо сейчас мы направляемся в нашу гостиную.

— Малфой, я не могу… — начал было я, но меня перебили.

— Да-да, — он взмахнул рукой, — я прекрасно понял, что ты пытаешься сказать. В тебе взыграли семейные гриффиндорские корни, и спорить бесполезно. Так вот, я иду с вами, а Блейз отвлечёт остальных, чтобы они ничего не заметили. В отличие от Перси Уизли, наша Фарли видит всё.

И, не слушая никаких возражений, Малфой за мантию потащил меня на третий этаж. Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за нами. 

В нужном нам коридоре чувствовался отвратительный запах чего-то протухшего.

— Фу, что это за запах? — протянул Малфой. 

И о, я знал, что это.

Следом за запахом раздались шаркающие шаги. Я напрягся, вытаскивая из кармана палочку. Конечно же, в такой компании мы не могли не наткнуться на тролля.

— Тролль, — шепнул я, указывая в конец коридора. 

Тащившая за собой дубину огромная тень, покачиваясь, вышла на освещённый лунным светом участок коридора. Мы спрятались за угол, затаив дыхание и наблюдая за тем, как тролль останавливается и неуклюже поворачивается в другую сторону, о чём-то задумавшись. Наконец он рыкнул, пригнулся и, сгорбившись, пролез прямо в женский туалет.

— Смотри — ключ остался в замке, — прошептал Гарри, — мы можем запереть его там.

— Это тот самый женский туалет, — напряжённо отозвался я. — Там Лаванда.

Бледный как мел Малфой вцепился в мою руку.

— Даже не думайте туда идти. Нам нужно найти профессоров.

— За то время, пока мы их найдём, с ней уже что-нибудь случится! — огрызнулся Гарри.

Малфой открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но не успел ничего сказать, так как со стороны туалета послышался громкий визг. Я дёрнулся и, вырвавшись из чужой хватки, побежал вперёд. Если ничего не сделать, Лаванда погибнет, и в этом буду виноват я. Своим появлением я изменил канон, и он пошёл по другому пути.

Я ворвался в женский туалет как раз тогда, когда тролль занёс дубину над Лавандой. Она сидела под раковинами, вся растрёпанная и заплаканная, и с ужасом смотрела на огромную фигуру вонючего монстра, не в силах пошевелиться.

— Эй! — крикнул я.

Тролль замер и медленно развернулся. Рядом возник Гарри.

— Тупой тролль! — закричал он. — Что, хочешь поймать нас?! Попробуй!

Тролль низко рыкнул, сжимая дубину. Очевидно, то, что его назвали тупым, ему не понравилось.

— Бежим, — онемевшими губами шепнул я и развернулся, неожиданно натыкаясь на Малфоя. Тот, поймав меня во что-то наподобие объятий, еле удержался на ногах и с явной паникой в глазах посмотрел на шагнувшего к нам тролля.

Задрожав, Малфой изо всех сил вцепился в мою руку, потянув к выходу. Гарри побежал за нами, продолжая сыпать оскорблениями в сторону тролля. И тот, оставив Лаванду в туалете, пошаркал следом.

— Уизли, — прошипел Малфой, сильнее дёргая меня за мантию. Послышался треск. — Вспомни этот момент, когда в следующий раз решишь ввязаться в какую-нибудь передрягу!

— А сам-то! — не выдержал я. — Ты тоже не пошёл в гостиную!

Малфой дёрнул меня в один из поворотов, тролль направился за нами — я слышал его громкие шаги и низкий рокот. От стойкого запаха немытого тела меня мутило, но я старался держаться.

Обернувшись, чтобы посмотреть, что с Гарри, я не обнаружил его. Кажется, мы разделились, а тролль решил, что две жертвы лучше, чем одна.

— Потому что я волновался, идиот! Но ты же лучший друг героя, да?! Не общаешься с Лавандой, но всё равно попёрся её спасать!

Очередной поворот оказался тупиком. Мы застыли, не зная, что делать, и развернулись к приближающемуся троллю. Зажатая в моей руке палочка дрогнула, заискрившись.

Малфой прав. Я — идиот. 

Перед глазами заплясал огонь. У меня перехватило дыхание от воспоминаний о том, как я бился о закрытую дверь квартиры, не в силах вырваться наружу. В глазах вскипели слёзы. Раньше — опалённые обои в цветочек, теперь — твёрдый камень.

Если бы я сменил замок, мы с отцом выжили бы.

Если бы я с самого начала догадался удостовериться в том, что никого из учеников в этом туалете нет, мы с Малфоем выжили бы.

Во всём виноват лишь я.

Сжимающий мою руку Малфой что-то закричал. Вокруг плясал огонь. Громко взревел тролль.

«Всё видит Сварог¹».

Я резко распахнул глаза, смаргивая слёзы и думая о том, при чём тут эта фраза, сказанная… моим голосом?

И тут же забыл об этом, ошеломлённый увиденным. Огонь из моих воспоминаний появился в реальности. Хрипло завывая, посреди языков пламени бился горный тролль, и его опалённая плоть медленно сползала кусок за куском. 

Всё ещё держащий меня за руку Малфой отвернулся, и его вырвало. Я еле сдержал позыв последовать его примеру и оттащил Малфоя в сторону, стараясь не смотреть в ту сторону, откуда раздавались предсмертные крики. 

Но почему-то огонь, охвативший горного тролля, замер в нескольких сантиметрах от нас, абсолютно не обжигая.

Наконец тролль затих. Запах чего-то тухлого сменился горелой плотью, и меня вновь замутило.

Что, твою мать, только что произошло.

Спустя некоторое время Малфой отцепился от моей мантии, его пальцы всё ещё дрожали. А я, затаив дыхание, следил за тем, как огонь исчезает, не оставляя от тролля ничего, кроме горсти пепла.

— Уизли? — позвал меня Малфой. — Что это было?

— Не знаю, — ответил я.

И я действительно не знал. Единственное, что приходило на ум, это Адское пламя, но откуда здесь было взяться столь тёмному заклинанию?

— Я думал, мы умрём, — ещё тише сказал Малфой.

— Прости меня. — Я поджал губы. — Ты оказался здесь из-за меня.

— Ну, — неловко буркнул Малфой, отвернувшись, — в итоге мы остались живы. Кто знает, что случилось бы, если бы я за тобой не пошёл.

Возможно, всё могло закончиться так, как в каноне, но в какой-то момент всё пошло наперекосяк.

— Я…

Вдруг с другого конца коридора послышалось сдавленное: «Рон!». Вскинув взгляд, я увидел Гарри. Рядом с ним стояли профессор Макгонагалл и наш декан. 

Кратко выяснив, что произошло, Снейп потащил нас в Больничное крыло. Гарри увели в гостиную.

Мадам Помфри, которая на этот раз была на месте, выдала две порции успокаивающего зелья и скрылась в своём кабинете. Профессор Снейп ушёл доложить о произошедшем директору. Так мы с Малфоем остались одни. 

Повисла неуютная тишина.

— Знаешь… — Малфой замялся, — твоя палочка искрилась.

Я моргнул, не совсем понимая, к чему он ведёт.

— О чём ты?

— В семье Уизли случайно нет какого-нибудь фамильного дара, связанного с огнём? — выпалил он. — Твоя палочка заискрилась, и он появился. Я уверен, это связано.

Я удивлённо моргнул.

Вдруг вспомнилось, что Распределяющая шляпа говорила о каком-то отпечатке смерти. Я вспомнил о том, как умер, и вокруг заполыхал огонь. Может ли быть это связано? Определённо да.

Малфой, правильно оценив моё молчание, сразу же пообещал:

— Я никому не расскажу. Клянусь. Внезапно появился огонь, и никто из нас не в курсе, в чём причина.

Я улыбнулся, слегка расслабившись. Можно ли довериться ему? Ну, ничего другого мне не оставалось.

— Спасибо.

— В конце концов, именно так поступают друзья, верно?

Я удивлённо посмотрел на Малфоя, переспросив:

— Друзья?..

Тот смерил меня высокомерным взглядом, ответив:

— А ты против?

Я немного помолчал, обдумывая услышанное. Малфой смотрел на меня с вызовом, как бы спрашивая: «Осмелишься отказать?» Видя, что я не отвечаю, он слегка покраснел и напрягся.

— Твой отец не будет против? — осторожно уточнил я.

— Я писал ему, рассказывая о тебе. Папа ответил, что в будущем мне пригодится дружба с таким перспективным человеком. — Он протянул мне руку. — Что скажешь?

С самого начала учебного года Драко то и дело лез ко мне на уроках и в гостиной, но с недавних пор он стал садиться рядом в Большом зале. Драко не затаил на меня злобу, когда Эррол испортил его мантию. Он «поставил на место» Джеффри Хупера, когда тот оскорбил меня. Он не убежал, бросив нас с Гарри, когда увидел горного тролля.

Я улыбнулся. 

— Скажу, что неплохо иметь такого друга, — с этими словами я пожал его руку. Драко расслабился.

На этот раз тишина была даже уютной.

— Кстати, — усмехнулся я, — а лорд Малфой правда назвал одного из Уизли перспективным человеком? 

Ответом мне было красноречивое молчание. 

— Стой, а ты вообще называл ему мою фамилию?

— Возможно, я забыл, — невинно сказал Драко. — Но какая разница, раз он уже одобрил мою дружбу с талантливым и достойным меня чистокровным волшебником?

Я рассмеялся, теперь уж точно не жалея, что пожал ему руку. Действительно, какая разница?

***

Позже выяснилось, что в процессе беготни от горного тролля моя мантия порвалась, но я смог незаметно зашить её в нашей спальне, так что ничего не написал по этому поводу Молли. Она и так впала в истерику, когда узнала, что меня чуть не убили. В каноне, скорее всего, эта новость не вышла за пределы школы, но в этот раз чуть не пострадал Драко, который не преминул нажаловаться отцу через Снейпа. В итоге Молли и лорд Малфой устроили знатный скандал в кабинете директора. В процессе к ним подключились родители Лаванды, но чудесным образом ситуацию всё-таки замяли.

После ночи в Больничном крыле, когда, отойдя от успокоительного, я решил снова извиниться перед Драко, тот обозвал меня дураком.

«Всё хорошо», — сказал мне он.

И тогда я смог немного выдохнуть. Всё правда хорошо, мы выжили. 

Я не рассказал о своих подозрениях насчёт огня ни Гарри, ни Блейзу, ни даже Перси. В итоге единственным, кто знал о произошедшем, остался Драко, но он и близко не догадывался о том, что же случилось на самом деле — вряд ли кто первым делом подумает, что в чужое тело попала душа, умершая в другом мире.

По правде говоря, у меня самого были лишь смутные догадки, связанные со словами старинного артефакта. 

В начале ноября погода сильно испортилась. 

Я кутался в мантию, направляясь в Большой зал на ужин, когда меня окликнули. Это был Перси.

— Что случилось? — спросил я, отходя в сторону, чтобы не мешать остальным. Драко и Блейз пошли дальше, оставляя нас наедине.

— Ты в порядке? — Это был первый раз, когда Перси увидел меня после происшествия с троллем. 

Сначала нас с Драко задержали в Больничном крыле, чтобы удостовериться, что всё точно в порядке. Никаких посетителей, кроме деканов, туда не пускали. На другой день Блейз, не давая вырваться, сразу же утащил меня в гостиную после занятий, чтобы выпытать подробности.

— В полном, — я улыбнулся. — Не беспокойся.

Перси оглядел меня пристальным взглядом и вдруг нахмурился.

— Ты же близко дружишь с Забини, верно?

Я кивнул.

— Ну да, а что?

— Пойдём. — Брат потащил меня в Большой зал и, к моему удивлению, не свернул к своему столу, а направился прямо к моим друзьям. 

— Уизли, а тебе не кажется, что ты перепутал факультеты? У Слизерина староста не ты, — насмешливо уточнил Хиггс. 

Перси только отмахнулся.

— Забини, — мрачно начал он, — Рон хорошо ест?

Ошарашенный вопросом Блейз посмотрел на меня. В его глазах прямо-таки читалось: «Он вообще в своём уме?»

— Перси, что ты творишь? — шикнул я, заслышав смешки со стороны Паркинсон.

— Он очень сильно похудел. Пожалуйста, следи за ним, если вы друзья, — удовлетворённый своей речью, Перси удалился. 

Под насмешливыми взглядами я сел на своё место, не зная, куда деться со стыда.

— Если так подумать, — протянул Драко, — ты очень мало ешь.

— Нормально я ем, — буркнул я, накладывая салат. 

— Слишком мало, чтобы получать достаточно энергии для колдовства, — не сдался он.

Рядом с салатом плюхнулся кусок мяса.

— Эй! — Я ткнул Блейза вилкой. — Я не люблю жирное.

Вернуть мясо обратно мне не дали. 

— Как думаешь, Малфой, не подложить ли ещё одну отбивную? — протянул Блейз.

— Отличная идея, — поддержал его Драко и усмехнулся уж очень ехидно, заметив мой отчаянный взгляд. — Мы ведь хорошие друзья Рона.

Я попытался встать из-за стола, но Драко положил руку мне на плечо, удерживая на месте. Остальные слизеринцы делали вид, что всё в порядке и ничего странного не происходит. Помощи было ждать неоткуда. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перси довольно сидел за столом Гриффиндора, наблюдая за тем, как Малфой и Забини запихивают в Рона очередной кусок мяса. Тот усиленно сопротивлялся, но перед объединившимся тандемом друзей был бессилен.  
> — Эм, Перси, а ты не думаешь, что он тебе отомстит? — осторожно спросил Оливер Вуд.  
> — Зачем мне мстить? — удивлённо спросил он. — Я забочусь о его здоровье. К тому же, я его любимый брат. Ничего мне Рон не сделает.  
> (Никогда он так не ошибался)
> 
> 1\. Сварог — славянский Бог Огня, Отец Богов.


	11. 1 курс: Глава 11

В ноябре в школе начались соревнования по квиддичу. Гарри, утащивший меня прогуляться на улицу после занятий, был ошарашен тем, что в предстоящем субботнем матче я болею не за сборную Гриффиндора. На самом деле, я думал о том, чтобы пересесть на чужие трибуны и одолжить у кого-нибудь гриффиндорский шарф, так как всё ещё чувствовал небольшую вину из-за того, что своим вмешательством в канон лишил Оливера Вуда гениального ловца в лице Гарри Поттера, но в итоге отказался от этой идеи. Разве Вуд, отдающий всего себя тренировкам, не сможет добиться победы и без одного первокурсника? Чей выход на поле, к тому же, был огромным нарушением правил.

— За сборную Гриффиндора играют твои братья. Ты не хочешь их поддержать? — нахмурился Гарри.

— Ты о близнецах? — уточнил я. — У нас не слишком хорошие отношения. Так что прости, но я буду болеть за свой факультет.

Честно говоря, я предпочёл бы ни за кого не болеть и вообще не идти на матч, но в таком случае Драко притащил бы меня на трибуны силой.

— Рон! — Мы с Гарри обернулись на крик. — Наконец-то я нашла тебя. — Подбежав, Гермиона сунула мне в руки банку с синим огнём. — Ты только недавно вышел из больничного крыла, теперь хочешь попасть туда с простудой?

Я поднял банку к глазам, смотря на яркое синее пламя. Оно мерно горело, согревая мои озябшие руки, но при этом стеклянные стенки оставались холодными.

Мой огонь был совершенно другим. Пугающим.

— Спасибо, Гермиона.

Гарри подошёл ближе, с любопытством глядя на банку.

— Мы будем проходить такое в этом году? — спросил он.

— Нет, я узнала об этом заклинании не из учебников, — гордо ответила Гермиона. — Чем вы занимаетесь?

— Гуляем, — я пожал плечами.

— Он сказал, что не будет болеть за Гриффиндор на субботнем матче, — не преминул наябедничать Гарри. Я сдержал смешок.

— Конечно, он не будет болеть за Гриффиндор. Рон же слизеринец. — Гермиона посмотрела на Гарри как на идиота. 

Я отвернулся, маскируя смех кашлем. 

— Вот видишь! Ты уже кашляешь. Держи банку и грейся.

— В нашей сборной играют Фред и Джордж, — не сдавался Гарри. 

— Те самые Фред и Джордж Уизли, с которыми Рон в школе вообще не разговаривает? 

Эти слова напомнили мне о том, что один раз я с ними всё же встречался — когда Перси заставил меня проведать близнецов в больничном крыле. Тогда Фред и Джордж рассказали мне о цербере, попросив передать эту информацию Гарри, но я всё не находил удобного случая.

Я покосился на спорящих друзей. Может, общая тайна свяжет этих двоих не хуже канонного происшествия с троллем? К тому же, очевидно, что Гермиона нашла меня потому, что ей было скучно в одиночестве.

После того, как Лаванда расстроилась из-за своего провала на Чарах, они с Гермионой серьёзно поговорили и вроде бы подружились, но всё равно редко проводили время вместе, ведь Гермиона по-прежнему не интересовалась тем же, что и Лаванда.

— Слушайте, — сказал я, — я тут кое о чём вспомнил. Но нам нужно отойти куда-нибудь подальше, это очень важно.

Так мы оказались в каких-то кустах рядом с хижиной Хагрида. 

— Помните, как Фред и Джордж попали в больничное крыло? На самом деле они пытались проникнуть в закрытую часть коридора на третьем этаже. 

— Что? — возмутилась Гермиона. — Это же нарушение правил! Директор Дамблдор запретил туда ходить!

— Близнецы всегда всё делают против правил, но суть не в этом. — Я понизил голос до шёпота. — Там сидит Цербер. И скорее всего, он что-то охраняет. Фред и Джордж попросили передать это тебе, Гарри, но тогда я забыл, прости.

Гарри и Гермиона смерили меня ошарашенным, но не очень-то испуганным взглядом. Наверное, цербер-охранник в контексте школы волшебства для магглорождённых звучит довольно буднично, пока сами они его не видели. 

Гарри внезапно задумался, будто что-то вспоминая.

— Рон, ты помнишь ту статью? Про ограбление Гринготтса?

Я кивнул.

— Какое ограбление? — тут же заинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Летом, когда мы с Хагридом заходили в Гринготтс, он забрал из сейфа какой-то свёрток для Дамблдора. Позже этот самый сейф попытались ограбить, но он уже был пустым. Может, цербер охраняет именно это?

Я еле слышно вздохнул, когда Гарри и Гермиона принялись обсуждать, что могло находиться внутри. 

Интересно, как пройдёт субботний матч без Гарри? Наверное, если бы он всё-таки играл, я бы точно болел за Гриффиндор. 

***

Субботнее утро выдалось холодным, но солнечным. Хорошая погода для матча. Я сидел на трибунах, замотавшись в слизеринский шарф, и наблюдал за мадам Хуч, стоящей в центре поля. После того происшествия с метлой на её занятии она меня демонстративно не замечала. Рядом заёрзал на месте Драко. Он буквально сгорал от нетерпения.

Я поправил шарф и покрепче прижал к себе банку с синим огнём. Гермиона согласилась сделать мне для сегодняшней игры ещё одну. 

— Наши их порвут, вот увидишь, — довольно протянул Драко. — Этот Кеннет Таулер¹, их новый ловец, ни разу не поймал снитч на тренировках. 

Я было спросил, откуда он это знает, но передумал.

Если в каноне Оливер Вуд был уверен, что никто не знает о способностях Гарри, это вовсе не означает, что на самом деле никто не наблюдал за их тренировками. В конце концов, слежка и другие хитрые уловки — неотъемлемая часть спорта, кто бы что ни говорил про честность. 

— Итак, нам нужна красивая и честная игра. От всех и каждого из вас, — громко заявила мадам Хук, когда команды вышли друг к другу.

Я фыркнул. 

В целом, игра проходила достаточно обычно. Игроки летали над полем с такой скоростью, что увидеть и узнать их было достаточно сложно. Спасали только комментарии Ли Джордана, и хоть иногда хотелось ему врезать, он здорово скрашивал атмосферу. 

— Мяч у команды Слизерина. Охотник Пьюси уклоняется от бладжера, ещё от одного, обводит близнецов Уизли и Кэти Белл и устремляется к... Стоп, не снитч ли это?

На трибунах зашептались. Я приподнял голову, следя за тем, как Кеннет Таулер и Теренс Хиггс устремляются к снитчу. 

И тут один из бладжеров резко пролетел над их головами, приближаясь прямо к гриффиндорской трибуне. Послышался жуткий грохот, и гриффиндорские болельщики закричали. Мяч ударил по трибуне, отлетел от неё и ударил снова.

Сидящие рядом слизеринцы подскочили на ноги.

— Какого чёрта?! — закричал один из наших старшекурсников с дальней скамьи. — Он атакует Поттера!

Я чертыхнулся, тоже подскакивая. Драко схватил меня за плечо, удерживая на месте.

— Успокойся, там профессора!

Вот какого чёрта! У нас тут первый курс, а не второй! Профессор Квиррел в самом деле решил, что метание бладжера в зрительские трибуны похоже на незаметное убийство? Разве в каноне он не потому заколдовал метлу, что падение с неё можно было списать на криворукость ловца?

Хрясь!

Старшекурсники-гриффиндорцы попытались остановить мяч заклинаниями, но потерпели неудачу.

— Отпусти меня! — Я попытался вырвать руку, но Драко держал крепче.

Вот как он не понимает, что, если я сейчас ничего не сделаю, Гермиона наверняка выкинет какую-нибудь глупость!

— Там у декана мантия горит! — присвистнул рядом Блейз. — Вот это накал страстей!

Было поздно: Гермиона добралась до профессора Снейпа под трибунами, решив, что в этой ситуации он самый подозрительный.

Несмотря на то, что почти все отвлеклись на бладжер, матч никто не останавливал, и Теренс Хиггс, воспользовавшись общей суматохой, выследил и поймал снитч, принеся победу сборной Слизерина.

***

Слизерин праздновал победу с размахом. Старшекурсники откуда-то достали пропасть алкоголя и активно опустошали бутылки. Больше всего налегал Маркус Флинт. Он крепко обнимал всех, кому не посчастливилось на него наткнуться, жал руку Хиггсу и, судя по синяку под глазом, уже успел с кем-то подраться. 

Конечно, первокурсникам алкоголь никто не давал. Мы праздновали победу факультета в своей компании, решив поиграть в местный аналог игры «Правда или действие». Предложил её Блейз, и, честно говоря, я не ожидал, что участвовать согласится весь курс. Ну, кроме Пайка. После того, как мы с Драко официально стали друзьями, он прекратил ходить за Малфоем хвостом и проводил время только с братом.

— Правила для тех, кто не в курсе: я верчу стрелку. Тот, на ком она остановилась, задаёт вопрос или загадывает желание тому, на ком стрелка остановилась во второй раз, — пояснила Лили Мун, которую выбрали ведущей.

Стрелка завращалась и остановилась на Нотте. Оторвавшись от книги по Чарам, он отложил её в сторону.

Теодор Нотт за всё время учёбы так и не завёл ни одного друга. Он только и делал, что учился и говорил лишь тогда, когда его спрашивали. 

Второй раз стрелка остановилась на Блейзе.

— Вопрос или Желание? — спросила его Мун.

— Желание, — усмехнулся Блейз. — Дерзай, Нотт.

Нотт приподнял бровь.

— Следующее сочинение по Зельеварению ты сдашь полностью написанным на итальянском.

Блейз фыркнул.

— Я ожидал большего.

Я пихнул его в бок.

Игра продолжилась. В основном все выбирали Желание, и совсем скоро я охрип от смеха. Где-то между Крэббом, которому на месяц запретили есть сладкое (совсем), и Трейси Дэвис, которой велели пытаться поймать ртом бросаемые в неё конфеты (без рук). Крэбб наблюдал за этим с болью и отчаянием.

В очередной раз стрелка остановилась на Драко. Я вдруг заметил, что он быстро переглянулся с Лили Мун и подмигнул ей.

Стрелка вновь начала свой ход и резко остановилась напротив Паркинсон.

— Желание. Чего ты хочешь, Драко? — смущённо спросила она, хлопая глазами.

— Я недавно слышал, как ты говорила Дэвис, что легко сшила бы мантию вместо мадам Малкин. Это правда?

Паркинсон надменно хмыкнула.

— Я прекрасно вышиваю.

— Да ты наверняка даже мерки снять не сможешь, — Паркинсон возмущённо вскинулась, а Драко продолжил: — Сможешь? Тогда докажи. Вон, на Роне, например. Это моё желание.

Драко небрежно кивнул в мою сторону, и я вздрогнул под испепеляющим взглядом Паркинсон.

— Поднимайся, Уизли, — скомандовала она, направляясь ко мне. — С таким лёгким желанием справится любой.

Паркинсон взмахнула палочкой, и вокруг меня заскользила сантиметровая лента.

— Готово, — некоторое время спустя сказала она, суя Драко кусок пергамента с получившимися цифрами. — Можешь потом перепроверить, но я уверена, что всё правильно. В этом Уизли одна кожа да кости.

— Исполнение засчитано, — непринуждённо бросила Лили Мун. — Продолжаем игру.

Я сел на место, смущённый произошедшим. Посмотрев мне в глаза, Драко вздрогнул.

Спустя несколько минут ему пришлось попытаться доказать Флинту, что на поле он смотрелся как летающая обезьяна, и он, Драко, на следующей тренировке научит его летать, как надо. Я довольно выдохнул, чувствуя себя отмщённым. 

***

На следующий день я встретился с Гарри и Гермионой в хижине Хагрида. При этом все они втроём первым делом пожаловались на нечестную игру слизеринцев, а Гарри и Гермиона добавили, каким несчастным выглядел Оливер Вуд, забившийся в углу гостиной и просидевший там до самого утра. 

— Ещё у него синяк под глазом. Неужели подрался с кем-то из-за проигрыша?

Я даже знаю, с кем. 

Дальше речь пошла о бладжере.

— Мяч словно взбесился. Его точно заколдовали! — воскликнула Гермиона.

— Это Снейп, — уверенно заявил Гарри.

Несмотря на то, что первый урок зельеварения прошёл лучше, чем в каноне, Гарри относился к Снейпу по-прежнему. Трудно игнорировать постоянные издёвки от преподавателя, ещё труднее — не оскорблять его в ответ. С последним Гарри пока что справлялся, и — я могу себя поздравить — не терял интерес к самому предмету.

И, конечно, первым же подозреваемым во всяких злодеяниях был именно Северус Снейп.

— Чушь, — возмутился Хагрид. — Зачем Снейпу делать такое?

— Он невзлюбил меня с первого взгляда, — нахмурился Гарри. — И я уверен, он что-то замышляет. 

— Ещё он мог отвлечь всех, чтобы помочь своему ловцу поймать снитч. И это ему удалось.

Гермиона обиженно посмотрела в мою сторону. Я сделал вид, что меня здесь нет. 

— Отвлечь… — Гарри замер и вдруг воскликнул: — Точно, отвлечь! В октябре кто-то провёл в замок тролля. Что если Снейп сделал это, чтобы отвлечь всех и проникнуть в?.. — Он замер, очнувшись, и настороженно глянул в сторону Хагрида.

Тот не особо понимал, что происходит.

Гарри посмотрел на нас с Гермионой и решил, что Хагриду можно доверить то, до чего он только что додумался.

— Я думаю, что Снейп хочет проникнуть к Церберу и украсть то, что спрятано за ним.

Хагрид от неожиданности уронил чайник. 

— А вы откуда про Пушка разузнали? — спросил он, когда к нему вернулся дар речи. 

— Про Пушка? 

— Ну да, это ж моя собачка. Купил её у одного... э-э... парнишки, грека, мы с ним в прошлом году… ну… в баре познакомились, — пояснил Хагрид. — А потом я Пушка одолжил Дамблдору, чтоб охранять... 

— Что? — быстро спросил Гарри.

— Всё, хватит мне тут вопросы задавать, — пробурчал Хагрид. — Это секрет. Самый секретный секрет, понятно вам? 

— А если Снейп и правда пытался украсть эту штуку? — продолжал настаивать Гарри.

— Чепуха, — отмахнулся Хагрид. — Снейп — преподаватель школы Хогвартс. Он ничего такого в жизни не сделает. 

Ну, по-хорошему работа в Хогвартсе — это не оправдание. Преподаватели защиты почти каждого года учёбы Гарри Поттера доказали это на практике.

— А зачем же тогда он пытался убить Гарри? — воскликнула Гермиона. — Я же видела, он что-то шептал ещё до того, как всполошились другие профессора! Он недолюбливает Гарри с самой первой встречи, должна же быть какая-то причина!

— Слушайте сюда, — разозлился Хагрид. — Вы тут лезете в дела, которые вас не касаются вовсе, да! Вы лучше про Пушка забудьте и про то, что он охраняет, тоже забудьте. Эта штука только Дамблдора касается да Николаса Фламеля... 

— Ага! — довольно воскликнул Гарри. — Значит, тут замешан некто по имени Николас Фламель, верно? 

Судя по виду Хагрида, он жутко разозлился на самого себя. Мне осталось только посочувствовать ему. 

— Ребята, а правда, почему вы так уверены, что виноват Снейп? Он прекрасный дуэлянт, ему положено реагировать на опасность раньше, чем другим.

Гарри и Гермиона посмотрели на меня с осуждением, а Хагрид — с благодарностью.

— Ты защищаешь его, потому что он — твой декан, — недовольно проворчала Гермиона. — Кто ещё, по-твоему, мог это сделать?

Я решил рискнуть.

— Профессор Квиррел, — ответил я с непроницаемым лицом. — Он слишком подозрительный. В куче детективов убийцей оказывается тот, от кого подобного вообще не ожидали. Кто заподозрит бедного заикающегося преподавателя?

После моих слов все трое замерли, пытаясь переварить полученную информацию.

— А Снейп, — решил добить их я, — выглядит как типичный злодей. На него легко подумать первым делом. Как думаете, легко ли совершать преступления, когда рядом есть такой прекрасный подозреваемый?

Гарри передёрнул плечами.

— Хорошо, ты прав, нужно обдумать другие варианты.

Было видно, что не очень-то ему хотелось менять своё мнение, но твердолобость Гарри Поттера явно дала трещину. 

Я сцепил под столом дрожащие руки. 

Профессор Квиррел, а точнее тот, кто находился у него под тюрбаном, пугал меня до безумия. Пусть Волдеморт пока что столь слаб, что не в силах занять собственное тело, но он по-прежнему один из сильнейших тёмных волшебников. 

Испытания, призванные защищать философский камень, в моих воспоминаниях выглядят так смехотворно, что невольно забываешь о том, кто ждёт главного героя в конце. Настоящий злодей после цепочки детских забав. Что, если моё появление повлияет на канон так, что, в отличие от своей книжной версии, мой Гарри не избавится от Волдеморта так легко?

Что, если?..

Я клялся себе избегать канонных событий, но ещё ни разу не смог пройти мимо. 

Я не избранный и никогда им не стану. Единственное, что у меня есть, — это мои воспоминания. И раз уж оставаться в стороне не получается...

Смогу ли я сделать так, что профессора Квиррела рассекретят намного раньше, и Гарри не придётся совершать своё первое убийство в одиннадцать лет? И чтобы при этом меня никто не заподозрил?

Думаю, я должен хотя бы попытаться. Нужно только дождаться подходящего момента.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Флинт отбросил Вуда к стене, ехидно ухмыляясь.  
> — Ну, что я говорил? Нагнуть тебя по полной было легче лёгкого, Вуд.  
> Невилл Лонгботтом, снова заблудившись на пути к своей гостиной, настороженно притаился за поворотом.  
> — Иди сюда, придурок.  
> Послышалась какая-то возня, и Невилл сразу же закрыл уши руками, покраснев. «Нагнуть», да? Он аккуратно отошёл назад и решил поискать дорогу через другой коридор.  
> А Оливер Вуд и Маркус Флинт, что бы кто ни думал, просто дрались.
> 
> 1\. Кеннет Таулер — канонный студент-гриффиндорец, однокурсник Фреда и Джорджа Уизли.


	12. 1 курс: Глава 12

К середине декабря Хогвартс завалило снегом, а Чёрное озеро совсем замёрзло. До этого было забавно трогать лёд ботинком и смотреть, как поверхность трещит и оседает, пропуская воду, но теперь она выдерживала даже полноценные шаги. Молли наконец прислала мне кучу тёплой одежды всевозможных болотных оттенков. Хоть и было видно, что связано всё в спешке, я жутко обрадовался — хотя бы потому, что перестал дрожать по ночам от холода. 

К сожалению, я до сих пор не мог наколдовать согревающие чары, а синий огонь Гермионы не держался в банке дольше пары часов. У других слизеринцев таких проблем не было, и я честно не понимал, в чём конкретно подвох, но спрашивать Блейза и Драко опасался. Они и так будто с ума посходили с моим питанием. Обойдусь как-нибудь свитерами и парой слоёв шерстяных носков. 

На самом деле это жутко несправедливо, что вот уже вторую жизнь подряд я оказываюсь в стране с капризным климатом и при этом плохо к нему приспособлен. 

Я переступил с ноги на ногу, шмыгнул носом и скептически посмотрел на Блейза, нарезающего круги возле нашего с ним снеговика. 

— Ты уверен, что ему нужен настолько крупный нос?

— Конечно, — ответил Блейз, — сразу видно, что это наш декан!

— Мечтай, — фыркнул Драко, сосредоточенно выкладывая на своём снеговике ровный ряд из мелких пуговиц. — С таким уродливым носом у вас получится разве что Хагрид.

— Так нечестно! — возмутился Блейз, — откуда у тебя вообще с собой столько пуговиц?

Мы соревновались в том, чей снежный Снейп больше похож на Снейпа.

И, судя по ехидному взгляду Драко, к этой затее он готовился заранее.

— В следующий раз присоединяйся ко мне, Рон. — Драко скрестил руки на груди. — Стремиться нужно к победе, а не поражению.

Ещё в Хогвартсе Драко заявил, что легко выиграет у нас двоих, так что, не сговариваясь, мы с Блейзом решили работать в паре, а не по отдельности. И, не кривя душой, могу сказать, что даже так снеговик Драко смотрелся попрезентабельней. 

Я задумался.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы бросить вызов Гарри и Гермионе?

Драко скривился.

— Поттеру с Грейнджер? 

— Между прочим, — заметил я, — ты ещё в поезде обещал помочь этому самому Поттеру разобраться в волшебном мире.

— С этим и ты неплохо справляешься, — пожал плечами Драко. — Поттер так Поттер. Проще простого.

Со стороны входа в замок послышался шум: громкие приветствия и смех. Я обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как профессора Квиррела окружила группа гриффиндорцев-третьекурсников. Среди них были и мои братья.

Квиррел кивнул и пошёл дальше, но вдруг замер. В его затылок врезался снежок.

Я с трудом сглотнул, горло перехватило от волнения. Я помнил, что в книге близнецы как-то раз заколдовали снежки, чтобы те врезались в затылок Квиррелу. Это — отличный момент, чтобы незаметно попытаться им помочь. Вдруг сработает, и тюрбан всё-таки слетит?

— Он выглядит таким жалким. Преподаватель защиты, а даже снежки отбить не может, — фыркнул Блейз.

Я вздрогнул от неожиданности. Так задумался, что забыл, что вышел на улицу не один.

— Я… отойду, — сказал я, покосившись в сторону друзей, — скоро вернусь.

Драко выгнул бровь.

— Куда это?

Я неловко поправил шарф.

Квиррел продолжал делать вид, будто не может отбиться от летящего в него снега. 

— Ладно, а мы пока поймаем кого-нибудь, кто скажет, что наш снеговик круче, чем у Драко, — Блейз подмигнул, заставив меня слегка улыбнуться.

Драко сразу же отвлёкся, возмущаясь, и я смог ускользнуть.

Не так далеко от толпы студентов, остановившихся посмотреть на неравную битву между снегом и профессором, росли сосны с пышными кронами. Я постарался спрятаться между веток так, чтобы меня не было видно, и осторожно достал палочку, прицеливаясь.

— Ваддивази¹. 

Небольшая кучка снега, повинуясь моему желанию, отделилась от земли и метнулась в сторону Квиррела, когда тот повернулся ко мне спиной. Тюрбан устоял. Я нахмурился и повторил заклинание, чувствуя, как рука начинает дрожать, — первый признак усталости. 

Чем сильнее удар по цели, тем больше магии уходит на заклинание. Я старался изо всех сил и смог применить его лишь три раза, пока не пришла Макгонагалл. 

Все три неудачно. 

— Что вы здесь устроили! — бушевала Макгонагалл после того, как сняла баллы с близнецов. 

Я расстроенно сжимал палочку, наблюдая за ними, и не решался выбраться из своего укрытия, чтобы уйти. Нужно было возвращаться к Драко и Блейзу, а я не мог смириться с тем, что разучивал не особо нужное мне заклинание впустую. Это был такой отличный шанс покончить со всем!

Что ж, кто сказал, что будет легко? 

Вернулся я аккурат к тому моменту, как первокурсники Слизерина и Гриффиндора (частично) сцепились в снежной битве.

— Что происходит? — спросил я Блейза после того, как снежком сбил с ног Финнигана.

— Я не понял, но вроде Хупер чем-то оскорбил Драко.

Я хмыкнул и опять повалил попытавшегося было встать Финнигана. Перестрелка снежками отлично отвлекала от недавнего провала.

В итоге в снежной битве победили присоединившиеся хаффлпафцы. 

***

Близились Рождественские каникулы. На всех занятиях, кроме Зельеварения, царила рассеянная предпраздничная атмосфера. Старосты собирали списки тех, кто остаётся в Хогвартсе. На первом курсе Слизерина из таких был только я. Молли и Артур внезапно решили уехать в Румынию, чтобы навестить Чарли. Из случайных намёков, проскользнувших в письме, я знал, что что-то случилось, но не был уверен, что конкретно. В любом случае, я и не хотел возвращаться в Нору, так что не расстроился. 

— Жаль, мама против гостей на Рождество, — грустно вздохнул Блейз, увидев моё имя, сиротливо приютившееся на листе, выданном первокурсникам. — Но не расслабляйся. Она ждёт тебя летом.

— Звучит как угроза, — фыркнул я. 

Блейз многозначительно промолчал.

Гарри и Гермиона между занятиями постоянно пропадали в библиотеке, занимаясь поисками книг про Николаса Фламеля. Несмотря на то, что с того разговора с Хагридом прошло достаточно времени, они так и не приблизились к разгадке личности таинственного незнакомца. И, наблюдая за тем, с каким азартом они избегают внимания мадам Пинс, играя в детективов, я раздумывал над тем, нужно ли портить им всю малину. 

В конце концов, я решил, что стоит хотя бы намекнуть.

— Гарри, — шепнул я ему на Истории магии, — помнишь, тебе в поезде в упаковке из-под шоколадной лягушки попалась карточка с Дамблдором?

Гарри посмотрел на меня слегка недоумённо.

— Ну да, а что?

— А ты помнишь её текст?

— Там говорилось, что он величайший волшебник нашего времени.

Я отрицательно качнул головой.

— Нет, не то. Я тут вспомнил, что там, по-моему, было что-то про Фламеля. 

Взгляд Гарри из недоумённого стал предвкушающим. Сразу после занятий он помчался в Гриффиндорскую башню и вернулся с той самой карточкой. 

— Профессор знаменит своей победой над тёмным волшебником Гриндевальдом в 1945 году, открытием двенадцати способов применения крови дракона и своими трудами по алхимии в соавторстве с Николасом Фламелем, — прочитал Гарри, сидя за дальним столом в библиотеке.

Гермиона взволнованно подскочила.

— Я недавно видела книгу про алхимию! Ещё хотела взять её, чтобы отвлечься от учебников для лёгкого чтения.

Я тоже старался читать как можно больше, но меня всё равно пугало представление Гермионы о лёгком чтении.

Спустя некоторое время, когда она вернулась с нужной книгой и закончила судорожно перелистывать страницы, Гермиона воскликнула:

— Нашла! Николас Фламель — единственный известный создатель философского камня!

— Создатель чего? — переспросил Гарри.

— Философский камень делает из металла золото и даёт вечную жизнь, — кратко пояснил я.

Спрашивать о том, откуда я знаю про камень, но не его создателя, меня не стали. Вот и отлично.

— Вечная жизнь! — Гарри округлил глаза. — Хагрид забрал из Гринготтса что-то маленькое, это точно философский камень. Неудивительно, что Снейп… — Он осёкся, глянув на меня. — Неудивительно, что кто-то решил ограбить Гринготтс, а потом и Хогвартс. 

— Скорее всего Фламель уже знал, что за его камнем охотятся, поэтому и попросил забрать его из банка, — продолжила его мысль Гермиона. 

Я подтянул к себе книгу про магических животных, пока Гарри с Гермионой продолжали обсуждать Цербера и то, что он охраняет. Мне всё ещё не хватало знаний об этом мире, чтобы чувствовать себя абсолютно комфортно, но постепенно я с этим справлялся.

***

В первый день каникул я отсыпался. Вчера мы с Драко всё-таки предложили Гарри и Гермионе слепить снеговиков. В процессе все трое, за исключением меня, успели переругаться — без серьёзных оскорблений — и обычное соревнование превратилось в полномасштабную войну. Изначально мы лепили Дамблдора, так как Гарри сильно возражал против Снейпа, но в итоге перешли на других преподавателей, а следом и на снежную крепость. К лепке присоединились наши однокурсники, и пошло-поехало.

Победили хаффлпаффцы. 

В итоге, проводив всех на поезд, я решил, что отдых — отличная идея. И даже Питер, оставшийся со мной в комнате один на один, не испортил мне настроение.

После обеда, когда я всё же решил выбраться в библиотеку, меня поймал Перси. Он, слегка смутившись, отдал мне четыре коробки сладостей, и на мой недоумённый взгляд пояснил:

— Я скопил немного денег, помогая однокурсникам с эссе. Это подарки для твоих друзей. Пошлёшь, кому хочешь, ладно? 

Я сжал в руках одну из коробок, чувствуя, как бешено заколотилось сердце. Не думаю, что Драко, Блейз и Гермиона, уехавшие на каникулы, обиделись бы, если бы я не прислал ничего, кроме писем, а Гарри — тем более, но всё же…

Я крепко обнял Перси, сдавленно прохрипев:

— Спасибо, ты самый лучший брат на свете!

Перси растроганно обнял меня в ответ. А я сразу же отбросил все свои планы мести, которые вынашивал после того случая с ужином. Хорошо, что я не успел их осуществить.

Позже, немного успокоившись, я спросил, чем его отблагодарить.

— Ничего не нужно, — отмахнулся Перси, — мне было не сложно. Денег вышло больше, чем я рассчитывал. Думаю теперь заодно послать сладости и тётушке Мюриэль. Может, после поздравления она сменит гнев на милость.

— А что случилось?

— Ты не помнишь? — удивился Перси. — Этим летом Фред и Джордж украли у неё какую-то книгу. Был жуткий скандал, и с тех пор тётушка никого видеть не хочет.

Мне стало очень неловко.

— О, точно. Думаю, стоит попробовать.

— Ты уже прочитал те книги, что я тебе посоветовал?

Я кивнул.

— Да, спасибо, Перси. 

В канун Рождества я бегал между гостиной и совятней, отправляя подарки друзьям и письма в Нору, а потом долго грелся у камина, завернувшись в плед, — его тоже прислала Молли. Почти все каникулы я проводил вместе с Гарри, но иногда мне хотелось просто посидеть в одиночестве. Так что я заранее вручил ему коробку сладостей, сказав, что иначе при первом же взгляде на Рождественский пир он о ней попросту забудет, и скрылся в подземельях.

А проснувшись утром, осторожно глянул вниз и улыбнулся, увидев несколько больших коробок и свёртков. Первым делом я распаковал очередной свитер от Молли, порадовавшись тому, что он не болотный, а тёмно-зелёный, прямо под цвет слизеринского галстука. Рядом с сердцем была вышита аккуратная змейка, и я провёл по ней пальцем, чувствуя, что улыбаюсь шире. Перси подарил сладости — такую же коробку, как те, что я отправил друзьям — и книгу «Чистокровные традиции: с древних времён до наших дней» в твёрдом переплёте. Нужно будет накинуться на него с объятиями ещё раз.

Внутри коробки от Блейза оказался набор из пронумерованных склянок с зельями. Сверху лежал лист пергамента, где его почерком было подписано, где что лежит. В самом конце он написал «Это поможет тебе выжить летом» и поставил смайлик. Я фыркнул от смеха, потому что все зелья, оказавшиеся внутри, в основном были косметическими и укрепляющими здоровье. И только в углу притаилось то самое универсальное противоядие. Как будто бы оно поможет мне против мадам Забини, если та и в самом деле решит меня отравить. 

Гермиона, что не удивительно, подарила книгу. Маггловский детектив, на обложке которого она подписала, что «убийца не очевиден и как типичный злодей не выглядит». 

— Надо показать это Гарри, — хмыкнул я.

Коробка от Драко выглядела самой внушительной. Открыв её, я обнаружил коробку шоколадных трюфелей и книгу «Как заинтересоваться квиддичем». Так заметно, да?

Я уже хотел закрыть её, когда заметил, что это не всё. На дне коробки лежала тёмная ткань. Вытащив её на свет, я понял, что это мантия. И даже не одна, а две. Между ними обнаружилась записка: «Это тоже подарок, поэтому не смей отказываться. Вторая мантия за то, что порвал твою. Внутри обеих вышиты согревающие руны, так что прекращай стучать зубами по ночам, мешает спать».

Я глубоко вздохнул, не зная, как на это реагировать. Драко действительно порвал рукав моей мантии, когда мы убегали от тролля, но я зашил его и выкинул это из головы, а он, видимо, нет. Я прикусил губу, почувствовав во рту солёный привкус. 

Мантии были очень мягкими и приятными на ощупь. На них не было никаких заплаток и потёртостей. Отказаться от них в моём положении? Я… не настолько гордый.

И обязательно попробую как-нибудь заработать летом.

В Хогвартсе осталось не так много людей, поэтому все студенты уместились за одним праздничным столом. За другим сидели преподаватели и прочие работники школы. Гарри, получивший первые в своей жизни настоящие подарки, сиял, осматривая обилие блюд и закусок: жирные жареные индейки, горы жареного и варёного картофеля, жареный зелёный горошек и соусники с мясной и клюквенной подливкой. Из всего этого разнообразия я смог впихнуть в себя лишь варёный картофель, радуясь, что Перси отвлёкся на близнецов. 

Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но в моей прошлой школьной столовой выбор был богаче, чем в Хогвартсе.

Интереса ради я взорвал одну хлопушку, пустив клубы густого синего дыма. Из неё выскочила радужная краска для волос. 

Дождусь второго курса и отдам это Лавгуд. 

И тут я замер. Из-за хлопушек почти ничего не было видно, но ведь дым рассеется? А соседи сейчас видят друг друга? Что, если мне попробовать аккуратно сорвать с Квиррела тюрбан прямо сейчас?

Я покосился на стол преподавателей. Квиррел сидел рядом с Макгонагалл и мелко нарезал индейку. 

Вторым заклинанием, которое я выучил, чтобы использовать на Квирреле, было Акцио.

Я дождался, пока Гарри отвлечётся, выстрелил новой хлопушкой и аккуратно вытащил палочку, держа её под столом.

— Акцио тюрбан профессора Квиррела.

Тюрбан не шелохнулся. Я нахмурился. Конечно, это заклинание ещё не получалось у меня идеально, но абсолютно никакой реакции — это странно. После второго Акцио Квиррел вздрогнул и посмотрел на наш стол. Я тотчас отвёл глаза.

Твою мать.

Что, если он наложил на свой тюрбан контрзаклятие для манящих чар? И что-нибудь ещё, что не даст ткани соскользнуть в результате какой-нибудь случайности?

Ну конечно же. Волдеморт не мог не позаботиться о том, чтобы его тайна не раскрылась так глупо.

Я крепко сжал палочку, искренне надеясь, что никто не замечает охватившую меня дрожь.

Если снять тюрбан с помощью волшебства не получается, единственный вариант — сделать это по-маггловски. Что точно уж точно не выйдет сделать незаметно, и вообще едва ли возможно. Квиррел не будет стоять столбом, если я неожиданно накинусь на него с попыткой стащить головной убор. 

Я поджал губы и наложил себе ещё немного картошки, яростно кромсая её ножом. Рождественское настроение, появившееся утром от вида подарков, полностью пропало.

***

Мантия-невидимка, полученная Гарри, не могла не подстегнуть его тягу к приключениям, так что я совершенно не удивился, когда он рассказал мне о своей ночной прогулке по школе и найденном зеркале Еиналеж. 

— Пойдёшь со мной сегодня вечером? Я хотел бы показать тебе это зеркало. 

Гарри выглядел слегка отстранённым и совсем не ел. Я знал, что в конце концов Дамблдор найдёт его перед зеркалом и объяснит, что к чему, так что, наверное, можно было не вмешиваться. Кому быстрее поверит ребёнок, очарованный видением своих умерших родителей? Другу или взрослому, умудрённому опытом волшебнику?

Зеркало, что сводит людей с ума. Интересно, что бы в его отражении увидел я?

Я покачал головой.

— Я не знаю, стоит ли…

Гарри нахмурился, в его глазах сверкнула обида.

— Ты не хочешь увидеть моих родителей?

Я замер, не донеся ложку каши до рта. Если откажусь, Гарри может надумать всё что угодно. 

— Хорошо, — ответил я. — Я хотел бы увидеть их.

— А я хотел бы увидеть всю твою семью, всех Уизли. Ты покажешь мне своих старших братьев и всех остальных родственников. 

— Ты можешь увидеть их в любой момент, мама не против гостей летом. 

Глубоким вечером я осторожно выбрался из гостиной, чтобы встретиться с Гарри и залезть к нему под мантию. Так как под ней нас было уже двое, передвигались мы гораздо медленней, чем если бы Гарри шёл один. 

Очень скоро я замёрз, но мужественно молчал, пока Гарри осматривался, вспоминая, как именно дошёл до комнаты с зеркалом. Мимо нас проплыл призрак Серой дамы, и, ненадолго замерев, мы двинулись дальше по коридору.

Вдруг Гарри сбросил свою часть мантии-невидимки и ринулся вперёд, распахивая дверь в большую просторную комнату. У стен громоздились поставленные одна на другую парты, а к той, что напротив входа, было прислонено красивое зеркало, высотой до потолка, в золотой раме с орнаментом. Зеркало стояло на подставках, похожих на две ноги с впившимися в пол длинными когтями. На верхней части рамы была выгравирована надпись: «Еиналежеечяр огеома сеш авон оциле шавеню авыза копя».

— Вот, видишь? — спросил Гарри.

Я смотрел на надпись, стараясь не опускать взгляд.

Нет смысла ждать Дамблдора, если я уже здесь. 

— Прости, Гарри, но не думаю, что я их увижу. Кажется, это зеркало Еиналеж.

— Какое зеркало? — растерянно уточнил Гарри.

— Я читал о нём. Надпись на его раме звучит как «Я показываю не ваше лицо, но ваше самое сокровенное желание». Разные люди увидят в его отражении разные вещи. Счастливый человек не увидит ничего.

Я перевёл взгляд на Гарри, который неотрывно смотрел в зеркало. 

— Что видишь в нём ты? 

Я отвернулся и обхватил себя руками, стараясь хоть немного согреться. 

— Я не хочу смотреть в него. Многие люди сходили с ума, желая остаться в собственных мечтах вместо реальности.

Гарри схватил меня за рукав свитера.

— Я же рассказал тебе о своём желании.

Я вздрогнул и повернулся обратно, случайно цепляясь взглядом за зеркало. И замер. Из отражения на меня смотрел невысокий парень с глубокими карими глазами и растрёпанными светлыми волосами. Он был старше нас с Гарри примерно на пять-шесть лет и мягко улыбался, глядя прямо на меня. Рядом с ним стояли взрослые мужчина и женщина. Мужчина потрепал парня по голове, а женщина смахнула с его плеча соринку.

Это я. Это мои родители.

Я почувствовал, как перехватывает горло, в глазах вскипели слёзы.

Из глубин зеркала на меня смотрело моё прошлое. Самое сокровенное желание — вернуть то, что я потерял.

Я вырвался из хватки Гарри, вытер выступившие слёзы рукавом и хрипло прошептал:

— Я увидел то… чего у меня никогда не будет.

А затем выбежал из комнаты, несясь, будто за мною кто-то гнался, прямо до слизеринской гостиной. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нарцисса: Ты совершенно случайно узнал, что у твоего таинственного друга повредилась мантия, совершенно случайно нашёл его мерки и хочешь заказать ему пару мантий?  
> Драко: Да.  
> Нарцисса: Хорошо, дорогой. Я совершенно случайно не скажу об этом отцу, но не забудь пригласить мистера Уиз... твоего таинственного друга, у которого совершенно случайно не оказалось денег на новые мантии, в гости на летних каникулах.
> 
> 1\. Ваддивази — заклинание, с помощью которого можно удалить с поверхности или отверстия мягкую массу и направить её в сторону цели или жертвы. Его как-то использовал Люпин против Пивза.


End file.
